Sapphires
by Terrorhunt
Summary: New generation. New threat. New villains. New heroes. New hope. (My very first fanfic. Alternate continuity of RWBY universe, 10 years after the end of Volume 2. OG characters are OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Went Wrong**

_Why?_

Robert thought to himself. Despite his blank expression, his mind are raging thinking of the situation he's in;

Sitting on a metal chair in a small room, both hands handcuffed to the metal table in front him. Everything that he had with him was taken beside the clothes he's wearing. He's very thankful that they let him keep his black hoodie, otherwise he'd been topless.

_Relax Robbie, relax. You know that this would happen sooner or later._

The young man keep telling that to himself, yet he's still in a sense of disbelief regarding of his current predicament. He then decide to look around the room trying eases his train of thought. The first thing he paid attention to is the big mirror on his right, which he already knew what it was. He then focuses on his features on the reflection; amber-colored eyes, dark-brown buzz cut hair, and a slightly tanned yet smooth skin.

_Damn, I'm a mess._

Of course, the seventeen years old didn't mean that. He's actually surprised to see that he's almost fine considering what happened to him in the past few hours. Something that he never thought would happen; arrested by the police for trying to save someone's life. Of course that wasn't why they've arrested him. Robert knew that the he'd be arrested sooner or later considering all of the crimes that he committed back in Vacuo. For him to be arrested for his first attempted robbery at Vale was quite a shock. The reason why things didn't go according to his plan is that he didn't consider the possibility of another group of heavily armed thieves targeting the same place as he is. The said group beat Robert and got away while Robert is in Vale Police Force's custody.

_Dammit, what's taking them so lo-_

Robbie's thought are interrupted when the door in front of him opens, revealing a big, muscular man, dressed in VPF uniform, with a fierce expression. Robbie immediately recognized him, the same man who took him down. Robbie quickly put on his best 'happy' face, not wanted to be intimidated by him.

"Hello there, Officer Win-Ches-Ter. How are you tonight?" Robbie casually greeted the man while squinting on his name-tag.

"DETECTIVE Winchester. And I'm not in a mood tonight, because of you." The man replied. Robbie could have sworn he heard a growl in the man's voice.

_Well, this is gonna be a fun._

Robbie sighed out of boredom. He gradually becomes calmer after the shock took over him. This isn't the first time he's been interrogated. This is however the first time he's interrogated by a cop. Robbie mentally chuckled since his current interrogator reminds him of his fifth of 11 interrogators. Robbie were worried when he was locked in this room since he never dealt with any kind of law enforcement in the past. But now his worries have been put to rest. He's confident that he'll be fine as he believe that this man won't be a challenge for him.

_And now he's gonna ask me why I'm at the dock._

"Start talking, punk. Why were you at the dock?" The man asked while slamming his fist on the table. Robbie simply rolled his eye from that action.

_Called it. Doesn't matter. I'm definitely gonna enjoy this._

Robbie simply grinned of the thought of how he's gonna make a fool out of the poor man. It'll be too easy, but he's gonna drag it as long as possible.

**. . .**

**3 hours ago.**

**Vale Dock. 11:27 pm.**

Robbie analyze the situation of the dock from the top of the searchlight tower. He focuses on the small building at the centre of the dock where all of the people of the dock are. He didn't have to worry about the alarms or sensors since it had been dealt with before he even climbed to the top.

_15 guards, 5 dock workers. Way too easy._

The plan is simple; take out the guards, then the workers, access the computer for the list of shipments to find the target, acquire the target, make his way out with a getaway vehicle; a boat, and done. His target; a handful of crates of Dust by the Iron/Schnee Enterprise. While there are other precious Dust shipments by the same company at the dock, the Dust that Robbie looking for by no means are ordinary. The said Dust are capable of generating an energy enough to power up a skyscraper for a month or 2. This Dust are marketed as a personal power generator that can be used at home, industrial sectors, or any kind of establishment. This will be Robbie's biggest pay ever, provided that he can find the customers for it.

_Well, I waited long enough. Let's do this._

With a bow in his left hand, Robbie stands behind the searchlight that are facing the small building where the guards and the workers are and put on a Beowolf Grimm mask and pull the hood to cover his head. He then hold up the bow in a firing position. He pressed a trigger and an arrow made out of bright, golden light materializes. Drawing the arrow, he then focus on his first target…

**...**

Two guards on the top of the small building stands perfectly still facing the sea that are perfectly in their view. The night is so calm that they didn't feel like they have anything to worry about.

"Hey." The guard on left spoke.

"Yeah?" His companion replied.

"You ever wonder why are we here?"

"It's one of life's greatest mystery, isn't it? 'Why are we here?' I mean, are we a product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a God watching everything, you know with plans for us or stuff? I don't know man. It keeps me up at night."

"What?" The first guard asked after a momentary pause. "I mean, why are we up he-"

His word goes unfinished as he collapses on his front, with something appears to be like a glowing arrow sticking out on the back of his neck. The fallen guard shakes frantically as if he's having a seizure. The arrow disappear into a nothingness as the seizure stops. The second guard raises his rifle to the direction of where the arrow might have come from. Before he realized, the same arrow appears on his chest. He then writhing in pain when his body experienced an agonizing electrical shock and passed out.

**...**

_2 down, 18 to go._

After taking out the guards on the rooftop, Robbie turn his attention on the guards on the ground. Repeating the same process of creating the Lightning Dust arrow, he fires another shot, followed by another shot, and another. This keeps going on until 1 guard remains. The last guard who have observed the situation have figured out the location of the attacker and decided to take aim with his rifle, but it he's unable to fire a shot as the light from the searchlight tower blinded his eye. Before he could regain his vision, an arrow hits him squarely in the chest and knocks him out.

_15 down, 5 to go. Too easy._

Robbie made his way to the building. Before he enters, he dragged all 13 of the guards on the ground into one of the empty shipping container nearby the building and seal the container shut. The 2 guards on the rooftop won't be a problem. At least he hope so.

_The workers inside might be armed. Need to take them all out in 1 shot._

As Robbie made his way inside the building, he took out the yellow Dust vial out of the top section of the riser of his bow and replace it with a magenta Dust vial. He reached the door of the room where the workers are.

Inside, all 5 of the workers who are armed with a simple handgun waiting for him right behind the door. The lead guard didn't report to them via the communicator like they should have a minute ago. The security cameras and the sensors are not responding to their commands. And all communications have been cut off. At that moment, they knew they're in trouble.

Robbie stops directly in front of the door. He's only one step away to reach the knob and open it. Instead of opening it, he assume a firing position. Creating an Dust arrow glowing with a bright magenta light, he immediately fires it straight through the door. 3 seconds later, a subtle pop sound is heard behind the door. Robbie removes his Grimm mask, takes out and put on a different mask that covers his mouth and nose. After making sure that the new mask is secure, he enters the room.

Despite the thick magenta mist caused by the arrow he fired, he can still make out the content of the room. 5 tables with computer, 2 on each sides with 1 table are on the far back and centre of the room. He look down and see 5 men lying on the floor, passed out. Robbie made his way the table far back and accesses the computer.

_Only 5 people to operate a shipping dock. Now that's something. Ah, got it. East Loading Bay._

Pleased with what he sees on the screen, he quickly made his way out of the building and headed east to find his prize, Once he reached inside the loading bay, he went inside a forklift. Tinkering with the control panel, the machine then came to life. It didn't took him that long find where the crates of Dust are in the loading bay as it is stacked next to main entrance of the building, all 5 crates of it stacked vertically.

_Perfect. Just perfect. I might be able to get all of this done in half an hour._

After leaving the loading bay, He make his way to the west pier. Halfway across the dock however, something strange happens. The wind suddenly gets rougher, and a louding screeching noise can be heard. Before Robbie could look around to find the source of the noise, it suddenly went bright around him. He immediately stop the forklift and gaze upon the sky on his left to find a Bullhead flying above the dock with its spotlight aiming at him.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Wait, cops and armies don't use Bullhead._

Upon realizing this, Robbie jump out to the right of the machine and hide from the direct light of the Bullhead's. Taking a peek at the Bullhead to asses the situation, he then notices 4 humanoid figures drops from the aircraft. Turning his attention to the 4 humanoids, Robbie notice that those 4 appears to be wearing a white metal-like armor, carrying a rifle on their right hand and another on their back. It didn't take long for Robbie to figure out who, or rather what those humanoids are.

_AK-200? They've already been replaced 5 years ago! Definitely not the cops or the armies._

Readying his bow with a red Dust vial replacing the previous one, Robbie quickly take aim at one of the first android on the left and fires a red glowing arrow. The android exploded once the arrow are in contact with its head. Robbie takes out the second one behind. Before he could take out the third one, the remaining androids have already open fires at him. Robbie quickly hides from the android's line of fire. However, the moment he heard the gunshot hits the crates that he carries, he knew that the forklift is the last place he needs to be right now.

_Oh crap…_

Robbie runs from his hiding spot as fast as he can, ignoring the gunshots and the Bullhead. Before he could reached a safe distance, the crate explodes. The explosion isn't powerful enough to blow up a Paladin, but it did create enough force to throw Robbie up in the air in a fair distance. He then lays unconscious after he hits the ground.

**...**

The Bullhead pilot, who are completely shrouded in darkness, successfully stabilized the aircraft after force from the explosion. He turn to his back to a man on his back. "Get it done." he ordered. The man, like the pilot who are completely obscured by the shadow hold out his scroll and presses different buttons on it, giving commands to the androids below.

**...**

It didn't take long for Robbie to his gain consciousness. His aura manages to prevent a fatal wound. By the time he's fully awake and standing up, he saw the Bullhead floating much closer to the ground. The androids stand right beneath the aircraft. One of it is carrying a small black box. Robbie look around for his bow. Thankfully, it didn't flew off too far from where he stands. Upon reacquiring his weapon, a few gunshot is heard. He is, however, surprised to see that it wasn't the androids fired the shots but 2 guards, standing on the rooftop of the docks garage. The 2 guards, who Robbie left behind relentlessly fires at the aircraft.

_Idiots! Get out!_

Robbie knew that a simple Dust rifle won't be able to take down a Bullhead. Even his Dust arrows won't be able to do much as most aircraft nowadays are equipped with protection against Dust based attack. Those guards are either an idiot, or are not aware of that fact. Robbie turn his attention to the Bullhead find the the android have already gone inside the aircraft. The aircraft slowly ascends while turning to the guards. The guards quickly stop firing and run from the aircraft.

_They not gonna make it! They not gonna make it!_

Without wasting any time, Robbie switches the red Dust vial on his bow with a white vial. Firing a glowing white arrow at the ground a few feets from where he stands, a spiky, dome-like ice structure no bigger than a pickup truck appears after the arrow hits the ground. He then grabs hold of the structure with both of his hand.

_Come on, come on, COME ON!_

In a few seconds, the ice structure starts to vibrate. The vibration becomes more violent in each seconds. Once the structure shows a sign of cracking, he quickly jumps away.

_Now!_

Within a flash, the ice disappears and slams against the aircraft with a force powerful enough to push it off course, saving the fleeing guards. The ice shattered while the aircraft floats wobbly in the sky with a smoke faintly visible from the right wing. Once the aircraft appears to be stabilize, it immediately flies to the northwest. By the time the aircraft is gone, the sound of sirens can be heard.

_Seriously?! Dammit…_

Robbie speeds off to the west piers to the getaway boat he prepared in advance. He throws away his bow, the Dust vials and the breathing mask into the water. By the time he reaches the pier however, it's already swarm with cops. Frustrated, he turns back only to find a big man standing in his way.

"Going somewhere?" The man asked. Before Robbie could say anything, the man punched him in the stomach. He's on his knee, then everything went black….

**. . .**

**Now.**

"..and that's what happens." Robbie remains calms and somewhat cheerful after telling his interrogator what he wants to know. Of course, what he told him are partially different to the actual story. The interrogator then stand up from his seat and put on the most intimidating face he could possibly think of.

"You expect me to believe that you, just happened to be nearby a dock where a robbery took place, and you've decided to just trespass a restricted area to stop the robbers but fail?" The man asked him, while maintaining his expression.

"Uh, yeah?" Robbie casually replied. The man then placed a Grimm mask on the table. The same mask belongs to Robbie. "Explain the mask." He asked.

In hindsight, Robbie should have thrown the mask away along with the other stuffs he ditch back at the dock. But he couldn't do it. Not to that mask.

"Just a little accessory. For fun. You know that Grimm mask are all the rage today?"

"Last time I checked, those masks aren't made from a real Grimm."

"I like to keep it authentic. Special than the rest."

The man slowly walk to the left side of the table. "You know what I think?" He said. "I think that you are a liar and you're hiding something about what really happens at the dock. Lucky for me, you're mine for me to do whatever I want. So, what's it going to be, punk?"

Robbie simply rolled his eyes at those words. He felt that this man isn't even trying to interrogate him. Before he could say anything, there's a knock on the door. The detective opens it and a blond man in a beige suit, white shirt and a red tie appears before them. "Hello there, Cardin." The blond man speak.

"Arc. What are you doing here?" The interrogator ask the new visitor.

"This." The blond hold out a piece of paper to the interrogator. "A statement by the head of Iron/Schnee Enterprise."

The man snatches the paper from the blond and read it. Moments later, his expression become sour. "The heck is this?" He growled.

"It is exactly as what's written on the paper." The blond replied with a smile on his face. "If you have problem with that, you can talk to Chief Belladonna. You can start taking off the cuff off the boy now, if you don't mind." He continued.

The detective grumbles as he sets Robbie's hands free. He storms out of the room and slams the door shut behind him. Now it's Robbie and this new guy. The new guy takes the seat, facing Robbie. Robbie is actually surprise with the current development. "So, who are you suppose to be? The good cop?" Robbie asked. The blonde simply chuckled at the question.

"No, no. I'm not with Vale Police Department. My name is Jaune Arc, and I'm a professor at Beacon Academy."

_Okaaaay. So not expecting that._

"Okay, professor. What do you want with me?" Robbie asked, maintaining his nonchalant attitude.

"Waiting for a friend. She wanted to meet you." Jaune smiled as he answered him.

Robbie's face quickly shows a sign of being shocks after hearing that. "What? Who?" Right after he ask Jaune, the door suddenly opens and a woman suddenly appears standing on the right side of Jaune. "Sorry I'm late!" The woman cried.

The woman, dressed in black military-styled uniform appears before him. She has a short black hair with a red streak. What caught Robbie's attention the most is the red cape draped around her shoulder. Another thing that caught his attention is some kind of an equipment hanging on the back of her waist.

_That uniform, she's with the Guild. Who the heck is she anyway?_

The young woman walk towards the boy, standing right next to him. She then look at him with a very serious look. "Hi there. I would like to ask you a question." The woman speaks. Robbie simply stare back her nervously. He has no idea of what exactly is going on here. It doesn't help that the woman keep giving him a bad vibe. "Is your name Robert Lockhood?" She ask. Robbie is officially freaked out. If this woman is here to interrogate him, then she's doing a very good job at it. This is the first time he actually felt intimidated by an adult. "Well, is it?" the woman presses on, snapping the boy out of his train of thought. "Yes." He doubtfully answered her.

Upon hearing the boy's answer, she brought herself close to the boy's face. Robbie slightly lean his body back from her when her face are inches from his. He felt as if the woman gazes straight into his mind. "Your eyes..." She muttered, as she stares at the boy's face intently.

_Dammit, will you stop staring at me like that!_

Before Robbie could say anything to her, the woman already pulled him into a hug, with her head resting on his right shoulder.

_Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat?!_

"Miss, miss, MISS?!" Robbie can't help but scream at her, trying to make sense of what's going on here. She then pull herself away from the boy. He looks back at her and notice that tears are slowly flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She spokes, as he wipe away her tears with her left hand. "It's just that I'm so happy to know that you're still alive."

The blond man rises from his seat and move toward the door. "I'll leave you two alone. Let me know if you need anything." he spoke as he leave the room. The woman then move toward the seat opposite the boy and made herself comfortable. "Oh yeah, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself." She giggled as she stated that. "My name is Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>VALE POLICE FORCE<strong>

**INCIDENT REPORT**

**REPORT BY: WINCHESTER, CARDIN. (DETECTIVE)**

**LOCATION OF INCIDENT: VALE DOCK.**

**TIME OF INCIDENT: 0115 am.**

**DESCRIPTION OF THE INCIDENT:**

A LOUD EXPLOSION WAS HEARD AT VALE DOCK AROUND MIDNIGHT. ALL ATTEMPT OF COMMUNICATION WITH THE DOCK'S PERSONNEL HAVE BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL. ALL AVAILABLE POLICE FORCES AT THAT TIME HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED AT THE DOCK. AFTER SECURING THE DOCK, 5 OF THE DOCKS OPERATORS AND 13 OF THE 15 GUARDS WERE FOUND UNCONSCIOUS. THE 2 REMAINING GUARDS HAVE STATED THAT THEY WERE ALL KNOCKED OUT BY THEIR ATTACKER. THE 2 GUARDS STATED THAT THEY HAVE REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS AFTER THEY HEARD A LOUD EXPLOSION. ACCORDING TO THE GUARDS, AN UNAUTHORIZED AIRCRAFT HAVE MADE ITSELF WITHIN THE DOCK AREA WHILE THEY WERE UNCONSCIOUS. THE AIRCRAFT FLED THE SCENE AFTER THE GUARDS OPEN FIRES AT IT. A 17 YEARS OLD BOY WAS FOUND NEAR THE WEST PIER OF THE DOCK AND HAVE BEEN TAKEN UNDER MY CUSTODY FOR QUESTIONING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**All This Time**

It has been almost a minute of silence. Robbie wears an annoyed expression while Ruby remains cheerful. For some reason, he finds it rather disturbing. "So, how are you, Robbie? Can I call you Robbie?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I'm fine, thanks. Sure, why not?" Robbie replied while not trying to sound shaky."Sooo, Mrs Rose, is it? What exactly is going on here? 'Cos to be honest, everything is so confusing after blondie shows up." Robbie wasn't lying about that. When the blond man shows up, he thought that he was going to be the 'good cop' during the interrogation.

"I'm not married. You can call me Miss Rose. Or Miss Ruby. Or Ruby. You know what, just call me Ruby." Said Ruby with an overly-optimistic tone.

_Oh man. Please tell me that this isn't happening._

"Okay. Mind telling me what's going on here, Miss Rose?" He asked. The sooner he deals with this woman, the better.

"I'm here representing the Hunter's Guild, Iron/Schnee Enterprise and Beacon Academy. I'm here with an offer by the Enterprise and the Academy for you. By the way, the Guild have nothing to do with this offer. I just want you to know that I'm a part of the Guild." Ruby calmly tells him while maintaining her cheerful expression. "Just so you know, you don't have to say 'yes'. Your choice. No pressure or anything."

_Well, she seems rather proud about the Guild. _

"And what exactly are they offering me?" Robbie stoically asked her, trying not to sound excited. Deep down however, he's actually very curious about this offer.

"Well," Ruby readjust her sitting posture, trying to make herself look professional. "the head of Iron/Schnee Enterprise, who happens to be one of my best friend, offered to erase all of your criminal records in the past 3 years back in Vacuo. She also choose to ignore the incident related to you and the Iron/Schnee's shipment at the dock."

"Woah, hold on. What criminal records? I didn't anything!" He knew that it's obviously a lie, but he's not going to admit it. Not after he did a flawless job at covering his tracks.

_No way. She can't possibly knew about that, can she?_

"Robbie, relax. You're not going to jail." She said, trying to sound as assuring as possible. " And no one's going to know about what you did. Beside, Jaune's the only one behind that glass and he's not going to tell anyone." Ruby pointed to the big 'mirror' next to them with her left thumb as she stated that.

Robbie find this hard to believe, and he's certainly not going to take the risk. But what are the odds that she may be telling a truth? "How do I know that you're not messing with me?" Despite whispering those words across the table, his voice are still audible enough for Ruby to hear.

Ruby look at the boy straight in the eyes and said "Because I am a Huntress. And I'm here to do everything that I can to help you. So please, believe me…" She then hold out her right hand to him. Robbie simply stared at her hand blankly for a few seconds before he grabs hold of the hand and shake it. Ruby is overjoyed by Robbie's gesture. She immediately grab his shoulders across the table and pull him for a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much! I promise that you won't regret it." Ruby released the hug afterward and sit down as if nothing happens.

_Okay, she's definitely going to be a pain. Please, just get this over with!_

"Okay. As I was saying," Ruby exclaimed, "the head of Iron/Schnee Enterprise has offered to erase all of your criminal records in the pa-"

"You know, criminal record implies that I've been arrested. Have they ever arrested me for felony?" Robbie interrupted her. Robbie was proud of the fact that he's able to pull off all of those heist all by himself without getting caught. He conceal his identity with the help of the Grimm mask. Thanks to the Grimm mask, he has become Vacuo's urban legend known as the Grimm Archer. The Grimm mask he obtained from his first kill when he was 12 have become his precious memento. It not only serve as a trophy for him, it also reminded him of what he's capable of.

"Sure, whatever, Grimm Archer." Ruby retorted. "And in return, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy would like you to attend his academy as a first-year student in the next 6 days along with other new first-year students." "And if I say 'no', then what? I get thrown in prison?" He asked. "Nothing. You'll be released without any repercussion whatsoever. But, before you give your answer," She speak in a serious manner,as with her expression "there's something that I want to tell you. Something about your parent."

Robie turn his head to the left, staring into a nothingness. "What about them?" He asked, without a care.

"You see Robbie," Ruby reluctantly speaks up "your parents, Peter Lockhood and Jane Lockhood, they're not your real parents." Robbie stares back at her, eyes widened. "What?" He asked. Robbie heard her very clearly the first time, but he want to double check. "The late Lockhood couple," she continues, her voice almost cracked "they-they're your relative. Uncle and Aunt. Peter is a younger brother to your real father, Lionel Lockhood." Ruby tries her best to hold back her tears.

"You knew them? My pa-Uncle Peter and Aunt Jane?" he ask. "No. Not directly. I'm not related to them either."

"10 years ago," She continued, " I was suppose to find Peter, Jane and you to make sure that you're safe. But I couldn't find you or your foster parents. By the time I've found Peter and Jane, they both are dead. I was under the assumption that you're already dead." Ruby cover her face with both of her hands, hiding her tears. "I'm sor-sorry, Robbie. I'm so sorry!" She tries to hold back her tears while still covering her face with her hand.

Robbie's face turned grim. "I don't understand. Why go through all the trouble for me? What's so special about me?" Ruby removed her hands from her face. She stopped sobbing, but tears are still flowing down her cheek slowly. "I made a promise that I will find you and keep you safe no matter what. I want to keep that promise." She explained. She wipes away her tears after it stops flowing and smiles back at Robbie. "I promise you that you don't have to go back living like you did before. You don't have to steal again. Not anymore"

"Who did you make that promise to?" Robbie refuse to believe the this kind woman in front of him made that promise to herself out of pure kindness or self-righteousness. She must have made the promise to someone who knew him. Someone who is related to him. Maybe, just maybe, someone who might be his…

"I can't say." Ruby look down, hiding her face from the boy. He's taken aback by her answer.

_Why? Are they dead? Come on, don't do this to me..._

"Please, I need to know; is my real parent still alive?" Robbie pleaded. But Ruby remains silent. "You don't have to tell me who or where they are!" He snapped. "I just need to know if they're alive! Please, Miss Rose. Please…."

Ruby lifted her face, facing Robbie's determined look. "They're, alive. Your mom and dad are alive. That's all I could say." Robbie refrain himself from asking further question as he promised. Slowly slumps on his seat, his head facing the ceiling. He then let out a weak, unamusing laugh.

_What the heck just happened….._

"Miss Rose, I accept the offer."

**. .**

**Residential District of Vale. 12:05 pm**

**4 days until Beacon's New Enrollment…**

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

Ruby and Robbie stand in front of Ruby's apartment that are located at the top floor. The building itself are plain and modest. From the outside alone, Ruby's home seems to give off a similar vibe.

Ruby starts unlocking the door to her home. "It's not much, but it's all I need, you know. Living by myself and all."

Aside from the worn-out green hoodie, Robbie look exactly like he did 2 night ago. His only luggage are a khaki backpack. Ruby insisted that he stays with her until he enrolls to Beacon in 4 days. He reluctantly accepted her kindness.

_Oh well. This beats sleeping under a bridge._

Once Robbie enter the woman's resident, he turned speechless, to see that her home are ridiculously simple and exposed. Everything within the resident is in a plain sight; dining table with 4 chairs, 2-seater sofa, a small coffee table, a TV, the kitchen, a wardrobe and drawer, a dressing table, and a bed.

_Thank the Oum that the bathroom are in an actual room._

"Well, make yourself at home. Don't be shy." Said Ruby as she locked the door. She hummed a tune as she walk toward the kitchen. Robbie takes off his backpack and hangs it on the coat-rack on the wall near the dining table. He gave up thinking of where to put his luggage, all things considered. As he made his way to the sofa, he caught a sight of a dog bed near the TV. "You have a dog, Miss Rose?"

"No, not anymore." She replied as she brings 2 glass of milk to the table. "Zwei passed away 3 month ago." Robbie cast a guilty frown at the empty dog bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ruby noticed the boy's look and gleamed at him and said "It's okay. I was pretty sad when I have to bury him. I missed him barking at me whenever I got home. But hey, life goes on right?" She then returns to the kitchen to grab a plate of cookies and placed it alongside the glass milk before.

_How can someone so kind and innocent becomes a Huntress?_

They both enjoy the cookies as they sit on the sofa. "Okay. Today, we're gonna have to do a bit of shopping!" Said Ruby as she finishes her cookie. "What? Why?" She took a small sip of the milk before she answers him. "Well, we gonna need to get some stuff for you when you're in Beacon. No offense, but whatever is in that backpack aren't going to cut it."

_I hate to admit it, but she's right. Beside, I don't think a Grimm mask and a black hoodie going to be much of help for me._

"I guess you're right. I think I have enough lien to cover what I ne-" Ruby gripped his shoulder and glared at him. "I'm not judging you or anything here Robbie, but this lien of yours wouldn't happen to be an income from your old, shady line of work now, would it?"

"NO!" He released her grip as he denies her accusation. "Look, you may find this hard to believe but, all of those stuffs that I, looted, are sold for a huge lien but I never kept it!'

"What?! But those stuffs you took cost more than millions of lien. What could you possibly do with of those lien if you're not keeping it for yourself?" She asked.

"I gave it to the poor and needy at the Vacuo slums." He look dejected after revealing the truth. "I only wanted to help those people. That's all I ever did. I didn't steal because I'm desperate. I did it so other people don't have to." He faced Ruby. "I know what I did is wrong. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it." Within a blink of an eye, Ruby pull him for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or something. I'm just worry about you. That's all."

"How did someone like you ends up as a Huntress?"

"Shut up." She lightly nudge him on his back.

"You can let go now. Oh, and by the way, I made few lien killing Grimms that terrorize farms." "It's my treat anyway, so save your money. And you can't say no." Ruby took a bite of a piece of cookie after she release herself from the hug. "Is that you?" Robbie asked as he pointed at pictures framed at the wall next to the TV.

"Yeah. That's me and my friend back in Beacon 10 years ago."

"Wow. You don't look that different. These 3 girls are your teammates?"

"Yep. We're team RWBY, led by yours truly." Ruby exclaimed. She seems rather proud of it. She then took the picture of her teammates from the wall and brought it close to Robbie. "This is my partner." She pointed to a girl dressed in white. "Weiss Schnee. And she's the greatest friend I've ever made. This is Blake Belladonna." Ruby pointed to other girl clad in black and white. "She's my sister's partner. And she's also the greatest friend I've ever made. By the way, she's a cat Faunus. And finally my sister," She moved her finger to a girl in blonde. "Yang. Yang Xiao Long. We're half sister. That's why we have different last name. She's always have been more of a friend than a sister, but that's what I like about her. She can be a bit difficult to understand, but she's always there for me. For us." She placed the photo back on the wall and took another picture off the wall, this time a picture of Ruby's team along with other 4 people.

"This is us with team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc. You remember professor Arc back in VPD?"

_How could I not? Jeez man, how did you manage to turn from a dork to a bigger dork?_

"Yeah, I remember him. He's okay, I guess." Said Robbie. What he said isn't a lie, but that doesn't change the way he think of the blonde man. Ruby introduced the rest of JNPR; Pyrrha Nikos, a 7 times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament. Lie Ren, the mellow member of the team. And Nora Valkyrie, a happy-go-lucky Huntress. Ruby then showed the rest of the photo to him; Vytal Festival Tournament, Ruby and her friend in second year, the trip at Forever Fall, their third year, and graduation day. Robbie however noticed something different about the graduation day's photo. "Where's your partner? She's not in the picture." He pointed that out to Ruby.

"Weiss got hurt really bad during our last mission back at Beacon. She's okay, but she can't walk anymore. She dropped out to run her father's company. She's really sad that she can't be a Huntress, but at least she's helping our cause. After she merged Ironwood Corp. with her company, she starts giving endless support to Hunters and Huntresses all around Remnant. Weapons, Dusts, you name it. Now, she runs the most powerful company in Remnant. Pretty cool, huh?" Robbie simply nod at her.

_Damn, that's one hell of a friend she got there. Maybe I should start getting on a good side of her._

* * *

><p><strong>WANTED<strong>

**FELONY - AGGRAVATED ASSAULT OF A PEACE OFFICER**

**ANONYMOUS CRIMINAL**

**ALIAS: "GRIMM ARCHER"**

**D.O.B: UNKNOWN**

**SEX: MALE**

**HEIGHT: APPROX 6'**

**WEIGHT: APPROX 165 LBS**

**BUILD: UNKNOWN**

**HAIR: UNKNOWN**

**EYES: UNKNOWN**

**COMPLEXION: UNKNOWN**

**RACE: UNKNOWN**

**OCCUPATION: UNKNOWN**

**SCARS AND MARKS: UNKNOWN**

**SUSPECT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS**

**CAUTION!**

The anonymous criminal known as the Grimm Archer is responsible for 9 heist in Vacuo for the past 3 years. The perpetrator is also wanted for an act of violence and endangerment of every security personnel he encountered.

The Grimm Archer has never been seen out of his mask and black attire. He has been known to carry a Dust-based weapon with him.

The perpetrator is skilled in infiltration, fighting, and evasion. His weapon is believed to be powerful and dangerous.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE IDENTITY AND THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE GRIMM ARCHER, PLEASE CONTACT #ISE11102014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fall And Rise**

**Upper Class, Commercial District of Vale, 08:11 pm**

**3 days until Beacon's New Enrollment...**

Ruby and Robbie walks out of the elevator after reaching the top floor to Schnee's penthouse. Robbie walks with a slight annoyance on his face as he fidgets with his attire; black suit, white shirt with a tie matching his hair's. Ruby sports a simple red dress that covers every part of her body except her shoulder and arms.

"Something wrong with your clothes?" Ruby asked. "Nah. It's just that I never wear something so fancy before." He replied. Robbie have always keep it simple when it comes to clothes. His fashion sense has always allows him to blend with people around him without drawing too much unnecessary attention.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I know I did."

_Of course you did. You're you._

"Maybe, but why did you have to buy two of this? It's not like I'm gonna wear this everyday. Besides, Beacon's gonna give us our uniform, right?" He asked.

"Well," she said, "the one you're wearing right now are for tonight. The other one are for special events at Beacon." Robbie blankly stares at her. "You've spent all that just for this? Why can't I just use this suit for tonight and at Beacon?" Ruby simply smiled to herself without answering him.

Yesterday's shopping did not go smoothly as Ruby hoped for. The boy and her have been arguing on whether the boy should use his money or let her spent her's for his sake. In the end, they've agreed the that Ruby get to spent her money, while Robbie gets to decide what he wants. He choose few clothes that matches his taste without putting a burden to Ruby's wallet. But that didn't stop her from buying Robbie 2 sets of fine looking suits.

_I am never gonna go shopping with her again. Ever._

Ruby pressed a button next to the door as they've reached it, ringing a bell. Within seconds, the door opens and they are greeted by a young but tall, ginger-haired girl dressed in a modest looking maid attire. "Salutation, Madame Rose. I trust that your trip here are without any issue?" "We got here just fine. Thanks, Penelope." Ruby greeted back to the maid.

As they entered the penthouse, Robbie is left speechless. Unlike the time when he was introduced to Ruby's apartment, he was actually impressed with sight.

_Whoa..._

The foyer of the penthouse about as big as Ruby's apartment, but much more neater. The walls are a glossy, pure white, adorned with paintings of angels in white robe. Robbie then look up to the ceiling and stared in amazed expression at the chandelier shaped like a snowflakes.

"Robbie." The boy snaps back to his senses as Ruby called him. "This is Penelope." Ruby introduced the maid to Robbie. "Penelope, this is Robert Lockhood. But you can call him Robbie." Ruby exchanged the introduction.

"Salutation, Master Lockhood." The maid bowed as she greeted Robbie. "Welcome to Madame Schnee's resident." She quickly straightened herself and then walk down the hallway. "Right this way please. Madame Schnee is waiting in the dining room." The maid called out to both of them. They slowly paced forward as they followed the maid.

As they walk through the hallway, Robbie took a glance at the portraits hanged along the way. Portraits of Ruby's partner, along with other people who he assumes are a family member of Schnee. As they reached they hallway's end, a large dining table is present before them. 14 seats in total, with 6 chairs on each sides.

_Must have expected a lot of grandkids._

Robbie held back a grin as he slowly proceed to the table. He noticed that a seat on the one end of the table are occupied.

_That must be her, Weiss Schnee._

Robbie believed that the woman before his eyes are indeed Weiss Schnee. She had her hair down instead having it tied up like the Weiss he knew from the pictures he'd seen. While the different hairstyle does sets her apart from her usual appearance, the scar on her left eye are a dead giveaway.

_Her scar seems almost faded. I guess time does that._

Robbie was a bit startled when he saw the seated woman moved away from the table with her seat as she approaches them. He then realized how she does that as he saw what she is sitting on.

_Floatchair. Right, she can't walk._

The chair that the woman in white is sitting on looks like a normal chair, aside from the lack of legs or the fact that it's not touching the floor. The seated woman brings herself closer to Robbie and Ruby as the chair silently glides across the floor. Despite her entire legs are being covered by a gray blanket, Robbie could tell that her legs are supported by some kind of a frame that prevents her legs from dangling or swaying about.

Robbie felt a brief gust of wind next to him. Before he could tell what it was, he saw Ruby already hugging the seated woman. "Weiss! So happy to see you!" Ruby yelled as she holds the hug. Weiss returned her embrace. "Likewise, Ruby. Likewise." She said, wearing a very calming smile.

The hug was broken after a few second. "I'm glad you could make it, Ruby. How's Yang, by the way? Did you call her?" Asked Weiss. "Yang can't make it. Sorry. She's really busy in Mistral. She said 'Hi'. You talked to Blake?" Ruby asked back. "Yes I did. She couldn't make it either. She's busy leading an investigation at Vale Dock.

_Oh, crap._

Robbie turn away from the women and mentally coughing after he overheard their conversation. Right now, he really wish that he's anywhere but here.

Weiss shifted her focus to the young man before her and brings herself closer to him. "Why, hello there. You must be Robert Lockhood. My name is Weiss Schnee." She introduced herself. "I've always wanted to meet you, Robert." She continued. "Tha-thanks for having me, Mrs., uh, Ma-Madame Schnee." Weiss simply chuckled at Robbie's nervousness. "Please, call me 'Miss'. Only Penelope are allowed to call me 'Madame'." She playfully smiles at him as she said that.

_Okaaay. Thanks. That's actually much better._

"Uhh, sure." Robbie replied. Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the entire penthouse. Penelope took out and check her scroll. "Madame, it's the Arc's." She informed Weiss. Weiss simply nodded back at her. The maid then goes back to the hallway to greet the new guest.

_She said 'Arc'. Must be professor Dork._

Robbie focused back to Weiss as she brings her face closer to his. Her floatchair rose higher from the floor as she reduced the distance between her and the boy. The chair stops once she's close enough to examine the boy's feature. Robbie simply stares back at her with a blank expression, trying to hide his nervousness. "Your eyes..." She muttered.

_What? _

After examining Robbie's face long enough, Weiss draws herself away as her chair slowly descends to the floor to the original height. She then turns to the hallway as her new guests arrives to the dining hall. "Jaune. Pyrrha. I'm glad that you could make it." She greeted her guest.

_Wait. Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos? He married Pyrrha Nikos? Huh. I guess he's not that much of a dork._

"Hello there, Weiss." "Hey there, Snow." Pyrrha and Jaune greeted back at their host. Jaune appears to sport a similar attire he dons back when Robbie first met him at VPD but his hair seems neater. Pyrrha's dress strike an uncanny resemblances to Ruby's, aside from the darker shades of red and string-like straps over her shoulders.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!" Ruby cried as she runs towards the couple into a hug. "Ruby. I'm very happy to see you." Said Pyrrha. "Calm down, Rube. You're acting like we've never met for years!" Said Jaune. After releasing the couple, Ruby brought Robbie to them. "Robbie, you remember Jaune. This is Pyrrha. She's also a professor at Beacon." Said Ruby before she turns to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, this is Robert Lockhood, but you can call him Robbie." Ruby continued with a smile.

"Hello there." "Hey there, kid. You doing great?" Pyrrha and Jaune greeted the boy respectively. "I'm fine, thanks. It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Arc." Robbie replied. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes to Robbie. "Your eyes…." She muttered.

_Ok. What the heck was that?_

After taking his attention away from the couple, Robbie noticed another person appears from the hallway. A girl, whose height reaches up to Robbie's eye-level has a pale white skin. Almost as pale as their host's. What sets the girl apart from Miss Schnee is a jet black hair, styled in a princess cut with it's length reaching her shoulder. She wears an icy blue kimono with black trimming, patterned with white lily around the clothes, and a pearl white obi wrapping her waist. Her eyes, her feature that Robbie took last to notice is a cold gray. Robbie finds it rather intimidating.

"Everyone!" Weiss called to her guest, gaining their attention. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune turn to Weiss. The host bring herself closer to the new guest. "This is Shirayuki Kai. She is a protege to Winter." The girl politely bowed to the four person before her. "Greetings, everyone. It is an honor to meet you." She spoke.

_So, she is an Oriental._

"Hello there." "Hi!" Pyrrha and Ruby greeted back at Kai. Jaune waved at her while Robbie lightly bowed to her. "Yuki, this three adults are my friend; Pyrrha Arc, Jaune Arc, and Ruby Rose." Weiss held out her hand, motioning it the Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ruby respectively as she said their names. "The young man over there is Robert Lockhood. He'll be attending Beacon, just like you." Said Weiss as she finishes the introduction.

'_Just like her'? Well, this is something._

"Now then, why don't we take a seat?" Weiss move back to her original spot at the table with the rest following her and take their seat. Ruby sits next to Weiss on the right side of the table. Robbie sits next to her, followed by Jaune and Pyrrha. Shirayuki took a seat opposite of Ruby, next to Weiss' left side of the table.

Penelope, who was missing after introducing the Arcs, reappears while pushing a food trolley and approaches the table. "So, what are we having tonight, Penelope?" Weiss inquires to her maid. "First, for the appetizer; smoked salmon slices." The maid replied. "For the main course; asari soup spaghetti with slices of grilled beef. Finally, for dessert; strawberry and cookie gelato." She finishes informing the menu as she pour drinks for the seated.

_Wait. I get the salmon slices, but the spaghetti and the dessert thing she said, isn't that a bit too much?_

Robbie wears a worrying look upon hearing that he'll be having 3 foods in one night. Robbie isn't exactly a big eater. Throughout the decade of his solitary life, he manage to feed himself just about enough to survive. He's not exactly picky either, but the name of the food for the main course and dessert seems, for the lack of better word in Robbie's dictionary, bizarre. He could have sworn he saw Ruby was drooling when Penelope mentioned dessert.

_How the heck did someone like her becomes a Huntress?_

"So, Shirayuki." Pyrrha called out to the girl. "Where exactly are you from, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl look back at Pyrrha, maintaining her neutral expression. "Oriental District of Vacuo."

_Not from South-East Mistral? That explains her good Valic._

"Winter found her during her visit at Vacuo 2 years ago." Weiss added, explain more on the girl's behalf. "She took her in, and made her her apprentice." "I see. And when exactly did she move here, to Vale?" Asked Pyrrha, continuing her question regarding Shirayuki, only this time she asked Weiss. "A month ago. Winter prepared everything for her application." Weiss answered. "And if you don't mind me asking," Pyrrha asked again to Weiss "why did your sister took her in?" Weiss turn to the girl beside her. "Winter told me that she saw a great potential in her. She believe that talents like Yuki here are wasted, if not properly guided." She answered.

Shirayuki lowered her head to Weiss. "There is no need to speak highly of me, Ojou-sama." The girl spoke. "I'm simply working as hard as I can to live up to the expectation of Winter-sensei and yours."

**. . .**

Robbie barely took a bite of his dessert. By the time he finishes the spaghetti, he is full. Though he didn't exactly finished the main course as he left half of the asari clam untouched. He stares at the gelato while playing at it with the spoon, ignoring the talk between adults. Shirayuki already excuse herself from the table before the dessert is served. Robbie thinking of doing the same, but decided not to. He doubt that Ruby would let him. Even if she did, he had no idea of what he would do afterward.

"Robbie. Are you okay?" Robbie broke out of his trance as Ruby called out to him. "Yeah. Why?" He answers while asking back to her. "You're not eating your gelato. You don't like it?" She asked. "Nah, I'm just not hungry. I'm full after the spaghetti." He replied. He then noticed that she already finished her gelato and decide to give his to her. "You want mine?" He asked as he push his cup of gelato to her. Ruby swiftly took the gelato from Robbie's hand without a word. Weiss let out a chuckle upon the sight. "Robert." Weiss called out to the boy. "May I have a moment with you for a minute?" She asked. Robbie turn to Ruby who simply nodded to him. He got up from his seat and follow Weiss as move from her spot of the table. "You can go to the living room once you've finished. Penelope have made some preparation." She told the rest who are still on the table.

_Well, this is gonna be fun._

Robbie followed Weiss all the way to the balcony of the penthouse. The balcony is a bit too spacious to be called a balcony. Then again, the penthouse itself is a bit too big to be called a penthouse. It feels more like a mansion on a top of a condominium. Weiss move toward the fence of the balcony, looking down to the city. "So Robert, are you doing great, living with Miss Rose?" She asked as Robbie made his way to her side. "Uh... I-It's okay, I guess." He answered.

"But it's not, is it?" Weiss smiled as she spoke. Robbie rolled his eyes as he faintly blushes at her word. "It's alright, Robert. There's no need for you to speak highly of Ruby. I've known her long enough to know how, 'sufferable', her lifestyle can be."

Robbie quickly turn to her. "No, no, it's not like that! It's not as bad as you think. I, uh, just having a hard time getting used to it, living by myself and all. She can be a bit, uuh..." "Pushy?" She replied, guessing the boy's word.

_Not exactly the word I'm looking for, but okay._

"Yeah, I guess. She can't even let me spend my own money for my clothes. I mean, what's up with that?"

"Oh. Any particular reason of why she did that?"

"She thought that the money I have with me are the money I've made from the time when I was the, uh... Well, you know."

"No, I don't. When you was what, Robert?" Weiss smirks as she inquires.

"You know. The, uh, the Grimm Archer thing."

"Oh. Well I find that hard to believe considering all of the money you've made selling those stolen dust and tech have been put to a good use."

"Yeah! That's what I keep telling her! And she still won't believe me. It's not like I do-… Wait, you knew?!" Robbie is surprised after hearing what Weiss told him. "How?!"

She let out a small chuckle. "Robert, in the past 3 years you have stole million lien worth of dust and tech from a different numbers of multibillion lien company, including mine. Did you think that the people you've stole from are going to stay quiet after losing a lot of money?"

_Now that you mention it…._

"When the CEO of Leonhart Tech, a friend of mine, the very first company you've targeted, inform me of their losses," she continued, "I've formed an investigation team to locate the items that you've stolen. From what I've gathered, the items was sold to some party for less the amount it's worth. Further investigation leads me to Slum District of Vacuo."

After a few second of silence, Robbie broke it. "How much did you know?" He asked. "Well, I know that you've been doing this all by yourself. I know that you've sold all the goods you've, appropriated, to people you believe won't misuse it. I know that all of the money you've made from the trades were given to the people of the Slum District. And I know that you've tried to save the 2 guards from the other robbers the night at the Vale Dock." She answered as she looked back to the city, admiring the view.

"Why?" He asked. "Why you didn't stop me, or arrest me?" Weiss turns to Robbie as her chair slowly rise to his eye-level. "For very good reasons. First of all, I don't have an authority to, apprehend you. Second, I need to know exactly of who or what are we dealing with. At that time, there's very little that we know about the Grimm Archer, which is you. And third, I want to know why did you do it. The first 2 reasons are self-explanatory and I was hoping that you could help me understand with third one."

Robbie took a good look at the city below as he thinks of the woman's word. "The people at the slum are a great people. Human, Faunas, they're all the same. The slum have been treating me well. But they've been living a hard life. Other districts get to live in prosper while the slum suffers. I felt like I had to do something for them. And I know what I did is wrong, but I couldn't think of other ways. Say what you want. I didn't regret anything." Robbie clenched his fist to show his determination.

Weiss hold out her hand, grabbing Robbie by the shoulder. "And you don't have to regret it at all. True, what you did is wrong, but I will admit that it is very noble of you. That being said, I have decided to spend my company's resources to improve the Slum District." Robbie is excited when he heard that. "But I want you to do something for me." His heart immediately sank.

_Never an easy way out, huh?_

"What do you want? He asked, looking slightly worried. "Your skills, your talent. It's wasted out there. But you could do something better with it." She grab hold both of his hand, pulling it close to her in a caring manner. "Which is why I want you to promise me that you will dedicate yourself in the next 4 years to become a great Huntsman." "I will. I promise" He give his answer.

_It's not like I have much of a choice now, do I?_

"Can I ask you something?" Robbie ask as Weiss let go of his hand. "What is it?" "Miss Rose told me that you've put a lot of effort to help out Hunters all around Remnant. Why?" She pull away from the boy, moving to the center of the balcony as her chair lower to the balcony floor.

"Ruby Rose. She's the reason for everything that I've done." She turns back to Robbie. "Ever since I was a student at Beacon, I've went through a lot of, prickly moments with Ruby. Some are good, some are bad, others are just plain preposterous. Regardless, it was the moment I cherished the most. Things are turning out to be great for me and the team as time went on. But it all changed after I lost my leg. Needless to say, I was devastated. I can no longer become a Huntress. I have no other choice but to drop out and go back to my family and work at my father's company." She then laugh dryly. "Who would've thought that it'd took losing a leg to thaw my father's frozen heart. I remember how cold and harsh he was when I was young. Next thing that I didn't expect to happen right after I returned home is him doting over me. But it didn't last long. His health are in a terrible condition. Next thing I knew, I've become the President of the former SDC, taking over my father's place right after he passed away. A year later, I had my first reunion with my former teammates. It was nice to see Ruby, Yang, and Blake again. I miss them. But something changed. I remember how Ruby have this, smile when I was at Beacon. Smile that are filled genuine happiness, innocence, and hope. But the smile that she gave to me after our first reunion is not like that. It's filled with sorrow and pity. She forced a smile for my sake. She smiled to me out of pity. At that time, I don't know how to feel. She must have thought of how weak and incapable I am now that I can't walk. I couldn't blame her for that. I admit, I was very angry with myself. But it didn't matter because I've realized how much I miss that smile. I want to see that smile again. But I don't think I could do that unless I'm a Huntress. I have to do something to show Ruby that I am not weak or incapable. I have to show her that I am more than just a crippled woman. So I started to push my company, with the help of my sister, to do more than just mining dust. We've started to do research on new technology, manufacturing equipments, gaining support for other companies. And thank to the incident that shook the world of Hunters, an opportunity arise and I took it; merging General Ironwood's company into mine. Now, I am able to support Ruby along with other fellow Hunters with my new company; Iron/Schnee Enterprise. Thanks to that, I manage to bring back the smile that I miss the most." Weiss let out the most heartwarming smile after the last sentence.

_All this for her friend's smile? Seems too small a goal. Whatever._

"Thanks. For helping me out." Said Robbie. "Don't thank me, Robert. Thank Ruby. She inspires a purpose for me. The same purpose that led me to you. She deserve the gratitude more than I do." He nodded at her. "We should get inside." Said Weiss as she turn to the door they've came from. "Ruby have something for you."

_This can't be good._

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy<strong>

**Headmaster: Oscar Ozpin.**

(Hunter's Guild)

To:

Robert L. Lockhood.

No. 21, Section 11

Residential District, Vale.

Dear Mr. Robert,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Beacon Academy_.

Term begins 4 September. We await your arrival no later than 1 September.

Enclosed are Rules & Regulation Handbook and Guide.

Yours sincerely,

**Agnes Goodwitch.**

Headmistress of Beacon Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Forget Me Not...**

Robbie and Weiss are making their way to the living room to meet with the rest of the adult guest after their previous conversation on the balcony. Robbie walk alongside Weiss, matching the speed of her floatchair.

"So, Robert." Said Weiss as they reaching their destination. "I need to know a few things since you're temporarily living with Ruby. I know what Ruby's apartment look like since I've been there myself a few times. I want to know; how did you and Ruby manage to change your clothes? And don't tell me that you've used the bathroom for privacy because I refuse to believe that." Robbie turn his face away from Weiss to hide his blushes. He didn't expect that anyone would drop that question.

"She, uh, bought a, folding screen when we were shopping for my clothes yesterday. She bought it after I ask her how are we going to change our clothes in private." Said Robbie, without looking at her as he still trying to hide his blushes. "I see. Not that I doubt you or anything Robert, but you didn't think of or tried to peek at Ruby while she's changing now, did you?" Asked Weiss with a grin on her face.

"Wha-, NO! I don't do that!" Robbie turn to Weiss, exposing his embarrassment.

"Oh. How is it possible for a teenage boy like you are not attracted to someone as pretty as Miss Ruby Rose?"

"I-I, uh, that's, uh. Look, I just don't see her that way, okay?"

"Are you saying that my friend, Ruby Rose, is not a good looking woman? Or do you think that she's, ugly?"

"NO! Not like that! She's pretty, kind, and caring."

_Probably a bit too caring._

"She went through all of the trouble for me. That's why I don't want to destroy her respect and trust she have to me." Said Robbie. His blushes slowly fade away.

"I see. I believe you." Said Weiss, feeling assured with the boy's answer. "That being said, I think I'll have a talk with Ruby about getting a new apartment. If she's going to have someone of an opposite sex living with her, there should be at least some boundary. And I don't think a folding screen would be enough for that"

_Yes. Please do that._

Robbie remembered how, for the lack of better word, painful it was when he was waiting for his turns to change his clothes while Ruby was changing to hers. After all, he is a growing young man. He's actually a bit relieved that Ruby bought a folding screen to avoid any unwanted awkwardness. He just wished that Ruby would have bought a different folding screen that doesn't show off the silhouette of her body as she change.

Once Robbie and Weiss reached a door, they entered it. There, he saw Ruby and Mr. and Mrs. Arc sitting on a sofa, happily chatting with each other with a glass of wine in their hand. The maid, Penelope can be seen stand on one corner of the room, watching over the guest.

_Well, they seem happy._

Ruby was the first to notice Robbie and Weiss' appearance in the room. "Robbie! Weiss!" Ruby called out to them. She puts her glass down and walk up to them. "So, what did you talk about?" Said Ruby, with a teasing tone.

_Did she just used THAT tone?_

"Nothing much. Just talking about you." Replied Weiss. "What?" Ruby was dumbfounded upon hearing that. "Or rather," said Weiss, smirking at Ruby, "we were talking about your, sufferable, lifestyle."

"Hey! My lifestyle is awesome!"

"Sure. And I can walk."

_Wow. She's taking this 'losing her leg' thing awfully well._

"And as much as I like to keep arguing with you about that," Weiss continued as Ruby pouted, "there's something that we need to get over with. Don't you have something for Robert here?" Ruby quickly grabbed Robbie's hand and leads him to another table in the room. On the top of the table is a big, metal attache case. Ruby let go of his hand and begin opening the case.

"So, Robbie." Said Ruby as she unlocked the clasp of the case. "I've been thinking. Since you're going to Beacon to be a Huntsman, you're gonna need a weapon. Sooo, I've come up with something based on your fighting styles and skills." She flipped opens the case and reveals its content to Robbie.

A bow. A stringless bow. A bow with its limbs that are flat on its side. A bow that look like a pair of blade stuck together on its pommel.

_What the heck is this? Is this suppose to be a bow, or a dual bladed staff, thing?..._

Robbie assumes that it's a bow since there's 2 short canister that look like a quiver filled with, crossbow bolts?

_Okay. A bow that has no string, and 2 quivers of bolts. Might as well strip me naked and set a horde of Grimm on me._

"Go on. Try it." Ruby gestured her hand to the bow(?), prompting Robbie to take hold of it. Robbie obliged and grab hold on to the bow(?). The bow(?) is unnaturally light, yet it feels very right in his hand. It doesn't feel awkward at all. It's almost as if he's holding an actual bow. Except it doesn't have a string. He remember how different are his old bow; a recurve bow with an Aura-channeling bowstring, allowing him to draw and fire an arrow made out of pure Dust energy and a normal arrow, as an option.

"This is great. What is it?" He asked, with a near sarcastic tone.

"It's a bow, silly!" Ruby answered him.

"A bow. That has no string. Tell you what, why don't I just leave this bow, and take those crossbow bolt instead? I can at least use them as darts?"

_It'll work. At least with my semblance._

"Focus your Aura on the grip." Said Ruby. Robbie did so without any question. Suddenly, a line made of light appears right where a bowstring should have been. Robbie finds it hard to believe, so he grabs hold of the bowstring. And he felt it. He's actually holding a bowstring. Made of light. He tries to draw it. Again, he felt it. The tension, the strength. He release it. And again, he felt it. The energy, the recoil. There's no mistaking it. He's actually holding an actual bow. And a rather flashy looking at that.

"A bowstring made from Aura. Interesting." Stated Robbie. "I didn't know that my Aura could do that." He's quite amazed with what he witnessed.

"Aura are very versatile, if one properly trained of its usage." Weiss explained to Robbie. "However, the Aura used to create the bowstring are not yours." Robbie was confused as Weiss stated that.

"What? Whose Aura is it then?" He asked.

"The Aura used to create the string are artificially produced by the bow itself." Revealed Weiss.

"I, uh, I, don't understand…" Robbie's confusion grows.

Weiss begin clearing her throat. "Ten years ago, the former Ironwood Corp and a brilliant mind known as Dr. Polendina have successfully created the first artificial intelligence android capable of generating an Aura. After the company merging, I started looking into Dr. Polendina's work and research. It had me thinking; if a machine can create an Aura, why not a weapon?"

Robbie hold the bow up and examine it. "But that's, impossible. Aura can only be manifested by those with a soul. How can a machine or a weapon can create an Aura?"

"The weapon you're holding borrow your soul." Weiss answered.

"What?"

"When you channeled your Aura into the weapon, you're also extend your soul into it. The weapon and you become as whole. This allows the weapon to produce its own Aura." Said Weiss in matter-of-factly manner.

"That. Is. Awesome." Robbie couldn't hide his amazement. "But what about the android you said before? How did it create its own Aura?" He asked.

"That is confidential." Said Weiss.

_Huh, Whatever._

Robbie plays around with the bow again as he draws the Aura string. "Got to admit, this is really something else."

"That's not all!" Ruby interjects. "See these vials?" Ruby pointed out to 6 vials attached to the back of the limbs of the bow, right where it is connected to the riser, 3 on the top limb; red, orange, and yellow, and another 3 on the bottom limb; white, blue, and green. Robbie know what those vials are. "Dust vials. But how do I create an arrow? There's no button or trigger." He asked.

"It's all in your Aura." Ruby answered him. "You don't need to use your Aura to create the bowstring. But you'll need to use your Aura to control the bow. Creating an arrow, choosing a Dust, transforming the bow. It's all in your ability to control Aura." She handed him a book. "This manual should help you. Read it."

"You said something about 'transforming the bow'. What does it transform into?" He asked.

"The bow is also a pair of customizable and extremely sharp Oriental scimitar."

"A what?"

"It's also a pair of blade."

"Oh."

Robbie hold the grip of the bow with both of his hand and start focusing his Aura on it. There, he could feel something. As he went on, he could feel as if the bow is a part of him. It's almost as if he knows how the weapon works. Trying his luck, he splits the bow in half, now holding a pair of scimitar.

"Wow. You already know how to use it. That's awesome!" Ruby is surprised to see that Robbie was able to figure out how the weapon work without going through the manual. Robbie tries the blade as he gave it a gentle swing. Despite its size, the scimitars are surprisingly light. He twirl the left blade without missing a rhythm. Robbie is very proficient when it comes to blade, and the scimitar doesn't seems to knock him out of the loop. Satisfied, he reconnect the blade together to form it back to bow.

"Whoa. That's pretty cool." Said Jaune is amazement. Robbie wasn't at least a bit surprised by Jaune's sudden appearance behind him. Pyrrha just got up from the sofa to join her husband.

Robbie then pulled one of the bolt out of the quiver. He started to think that there is more to the bolt than what he sees. He wondered…

_What if I…_

He gripped the bolt firmly and applied his Aura just like how he did with the bow. But nothing happens. He focused more of his Aura, yet nothing still happens. Confused, he ask Ruby. "This isn't just a bolt now, is it?" "It's not." She replied. She pull out one of the by the nock. "This one is actually more simple." She have a proper grip of the bolt(?) while still having the nock on her fingertips. "Squeeze the nock," she squeeze it as she instructed, "and TAADAA!" The bolt's shaft extended, now turning it into an arrow. Robbie follows the instruction and the bolt in his hand also extends, turning it into an arrow. "Squeeze it again," she continues, "and it retracts." The arrow retracts as she squeeze the nock for the second time. Robbie didn't bother retracting the arrow. He instead nocked the arrow and draw it, aiming to nothing in particular. He then slowly undraw it, un-nock the arrow and retract it. After putting the retracted arrow in its quiver, Robbie then focuses his Aura on the bow. As he expected, a green Dust arrow materializes. Tinkering with his Aura again and the arrow dissipates.

_That was easy. Looks like I don't need the manual._

The 4 adults, Ruby and Weiss especially, are quite astounded with what they've saw. "You figured it out without reading the manual?" Asked Ruby. She wasn't sure what to make out of the scene she just witness.

"I'm a fast learner. I catch on really quick." Stated Robbie as he placed the bow back in the attache case. He's grinning, but not because of what he just said. He's grinning because of how truly impressed he is with his new weapon. "Thank you, Miss Schnee, Miss Rose. For everything." He politely bowed to Weiss and Ruby as he thank them.

"Does it have a name?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Sorry?" "What?" Robbie and Ruby asked back to Pyrrha. Before Ruby could answer her after understanding what she asked, Weiss beat her to it. "Well, since this weapon belongs to Robert, I believe it would be appropriate that Robert are the one to name it."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded in understanding.

"So, got a cool name in mind, kid?" Asked Jaune as walk toward Robbie, setting his eye on the weapon. Robbie run his fingers on the blade/limb of the bow, ignoring Jaune's presence.

"Cyclone? Storm Ender? Oh, how about, Whispering Seeker?" Jaune suggested.

_Okay. I take back what I said before. He's the biggest dork I've ever imagined._

Robbie is in deep thought, thinking of suitable name for his bow while trying to ignore Jaune's further suggestion.

_I wonder what kind of name Miss Rose would have come up wi….. Miss Rose. Rose. A rose. A flower..._

A brief smile flashes on Robbie's face. He never thought that Ruby's maiden name would end up giving him an idea for his weapon's name.

"Arven Myotis." Robbie said the name clearly as he turns to the adults. "Err… What?" That was all what Jaune could said.

"Arven Myotis. The main character in a story called Remember by Stefanie Vergiss." Said Weiss. "It's a story about an orphaned girl, Arven, named after a flower, who grew up to be a Huntress." She glance at Robbie. "You've read the story."

"Actually, more like someone read the story to me when I was a kid. Bedtime stories." Robbie scratch the back of his head.

"Your mom reads a classic literature to you before you go to sleep? How old exactly are you back then?" Pyrrha inquires. "Five." Robbie answered.

"It wasn't my mum, or at least I thought she was, who've read it to me. It was my aunt, Aunt Sandy." He added. "She was my babysitter when my foster parent go out late to work every month. Sometime every week." He turns to Ruby. "You know anyone named Sandy, Miss Rose?" He asked.

"No. Sorry." Ruby answered.

"Figures."

Robbie casted a disappointed expression upon hearing that. Any chance of him to meet with his blood relatives are dashed.

_I guess it's really not my luck._

Robbie felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turns to see Ruby with a caring and comforting look on her. "There, there. Don't be sad. You got me." Said Ruby, hoping that Robbie would be at ease.

_Not my luck…_

"Thanks." Robbie replied, with a faint but sincere smile. Ruby may have been more than handful, but Robbie is very grateful for what she have done for him. It may not have been something that he'll get use to in a short time, but he'll try. It might not so bad after all.

"So, Ruby." Weiss slowly approaches to Ruby. "I believe we have a lot to talk about Robert staying at your apartment." Ruby was quite baffled after hearing that. "Er... Talk about what?" She asked.

"You know very well of what I'm talking about." Weiss' voice have become quite stern, yet her face looks calm. "A young woman, living on her own, with a younger and underage man under her care. That situation alone doesn't seem to leave a right message." Stated Weiss. Ruby simply giggled as if Weiss was making a joke despite of her serious expression.

"Weiss, relax. You're acting like there's something going on between us. It's fine. Nothing bad happened. Right, Robbie?" Weiss immediately turns to Robbie for a confirmation. Jaune and Pyrrha casted a curious stares at him.

"I hate to admit it, but everything's fine. I guess." Robbie scratched the back of his head as he told Weiss. Ruby made an excited expression as if she's saying "I told you so!". After hearing the words out of Robbie's mouth, Weiss shows a sign of relief. "I see. Well then, if Ruby have been very kind to provide you a place to stay, clothes on your back, and cook for you, then I won't complain." Stated Weiss. Looks like things might turn out to be great.

"Oh, she doesn't cook."

Or not.

"Excuse me?" Asked Weiss, after hearing what Robbie just said before.

"Miss Rose doesn't cook." Revealed Robbie. "She have this frozen foods inside a plastic thing that she put inside a microwave for 3 minutes and it becomes a cooked meal. It's amazing actually. I didn't know there are food made like that. That's definitely convenient. Saves a lot of time to prepare and cook food."

Weiss is in a pure shock after hearing that. It didn't unnoticed by Robbie. "Miss Schnee, you okay?" He asked. Weiss didn't say a word. She instead turns to Ruby, who flinched in fear after their eyes meet. "Ruby..." Said Weiss, with the voice going through her gritted teeth. "Hehe. Yeah, Weiss?" Despite quivering in fear, Ruby played it cool and feign ignorance.

…

**Residential District of Vale**

**2 days until Beacon's new Enrollment...**

Sunlight. It's the first thing Robbie notices when he wakes up from his sleep.

_Ugh. What time is it?_

The clock on the bedside table shows 12:16 pm. Robbie immediately jumped out of the bed.

_Why didn't she wake me up?_

After a shower and a change of clothes, he walks to the kitchen for a small breakfast when he notices a note left on the fridge.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Robbie,<em>

_I'm coming home late. I left some money, a scroll, and a keycard on the table. Be careful._

_PS: Don't touch my sweetheart.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>3 pieces of cookies and a glass of strawberry milk later, he goes to the dining table where all of the things mention in the note are left. Remembering the last thing mentioned on the note, he look up on the wall where Ruby's old weapon, Crescent Rose, are hanged up for display.<p>

_Sweetheart, huh. I wonder what she called the Shining Rose. Darling?_

After taking the scroll and the keycard, leaving the money, he then picked up the attache case containing his new weapon.

_All right. Time to test you out. Next stop, Forever Fall._

30 minutes later, Robbie has arrived to the north side of the Commercial District. After getting off the cab he's in, he's making his way to the forest of Forever Fall on foot. Robbie have been to the forest before for a little hunting. Needless to say, he's quite familiar with the area despite being in Vale for about 2 weeks.

As he wait for the pedestrian light to turn green, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. As he turns, a young blonde woman clad in black biker outfit smiled at him. The blue-eyed blonde, who is almost as tall as Robbie, appears to be carrying a pair of baton of some kind on her back.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Robbie waved to her as he ask.

"You're from Beacon, right?" The blonde inquires.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah. I'm being enrolled for the new semester alongside 1st years in 2 days."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you're a senior. I guess we're on the same boat." She smile sheepishly as she fixes her hair.

_Well, this is something._

"So, what makes you think I'm from Beacon?" He asked. Robbie have have a feeling that it might have been because he's carrying a large metal suitcase on his back, but he wanted to be sure.

"That." She answered, as she pointed to the suitcase on his back.

_Figures._

"There's a weapon inside, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "So, what do you want?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

The blonde frowned slightly. "Sorry. I thought you're a senior from Beacon and I hoping you could tell me about the Initiation." She reveals her intention.

"Sorry to disappoint you." As he turn around, the pedestrian light turns green. As he paced forward to his destination, the blonde cried out to him. "Hey! Wait!" The blonde is on his side, matching the speed of his walk.

"I've never seen you on Signal. Where you're from?" The blonde asked.

"Vacuo." He replied curtly.

"Oh. So you're from Pillar Academy?"

_Ugh. Leave me alone!_

"No. I'm not from any academy or school. Bye." He speeds up, but the blonde catches up with him.

"Wait. That's impossible. You can't enter Beacon if you're not from any kind of Hunter's academy or school. How is that possible?" The blonde are very eager to know of Robbie's secrets. He stops after they both crossed the road.

"Look. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'm kinda in a hurry. So, bye." He hastily walks away to his destination. However, the young woman still keep up with him. "I'm Helen. Helen Lance. What's your name?" Robbie gave up and decide to humor her for a moment. "Robert Lockhood." He answered.

"Robert. Well, it's nice meeting you. See you at Beacon." She then left Robbie on his own.

"_See you at Beacon", huh?_

* * *

><p><em>Hey.<em>

_Hi. How are you?_

_Fine. Sorry I couldn't make it to the dinner last night._

_It's ok. So, how's work?_

_I thought you might ask. We don't know about the other robber yet, but we know that they've stole something from Leonhart Tech._

_What is it?_

_I was going to ask you that. It was suppose to be delivered to your branch company here at Vale._

_I see. To be honest, the thing is confidential even to me. I'm suppose to know what it is once it's delivered. I'll let you know once I asked Lowe._

_Are you sure? I thought it's 'confidential'._

_I don't mind, if it helps with with your investigation._

_Thanks. So, have you talk to Yang?_

_She didn't answer my calls. Ruby told me she said 'Hi'._

_Did she?_

_I'm not surprised if she didn't._

_I got to go now. It's nice talking to you, Weiss._

_Likewise, Blake._

**CONVERSATION END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fight. Obtain. Repeat.**

**Forever Fall, 02:29 pm**

_Okay. That was fun._

Lying on the ground with his bow as a pair of blade loosely gripped, the boy stared at the sky, exhausted.

"Grrraaarrrrr….."

_How long I've been here?_

Taking out a scroll, he sees that it is now almost half past two.

"Grrrrrrr….."

Putting the scroll away, he then pick himself up, dusting his hoodie and his pants while ignoring dozens of Beowolf corpses surrounding him.

_I guess I've been here long enough. Time to wrap this up._

"OOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_Speaking of which…_

He then turns to the source of the noise. A Beowolf, bigger than the pack he just killed pinned to a tree with numerous amount of arrow on its shoulder, elbow, hip, and knee. Robbie brings himself closer to the creature with the blades in hand.

"Hey there, Big Bad. Ready to go?" He asked. Before he could reach the Grimm, he felt another presence behind him. Annoyed, he quickly combine the blades into a bow and fires a red Dust arrow at a Beowolf that lunges toward him, obliterating the creature.

"Seriously? Can't you guys just sta-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he then noticed another creatures of Grimm in a distance. Focusing on the said Grimm, his eyes widened upon realizing of what types of Grimm he just faced.

"You…"

Robbie could not believe his luck. It is almost as if the Lady Luck had blessed him. To think that this particular Grimm, the one he had encountered before, _once_, would shows up here before him.

"Hey there. Been a while, huh?"

The Grimm, resembles a male lion, simply stares back at the without any kind of rage in its expression. Though it is possible that the creature's bone mask hide those rage. Like most Grimms, several bone spikes and protrusions adorn its bodies. Its mask, which has 2 red line marked across the eyeholes from top to bottom. Interestingly enough, its mane are as white as its bone mask instead of jet black like the fur covering its body.

"How long was it? 3 years?" He nonchalantly asked the beast as he readied his bow in his hand. "Whatever. Now I get to complete my Grimm kill quo-" His word goes unfinished as he tries to reach for an arrow in the quiver on his right hip only to find none. "Ugh, crap."

_Didn't think I'd ended up using all of my arrows on Big Bad._

Robbie kept his attention to the beast. He doesn't want lose the sight of the creature, even for a second. Realized that he can only attack with Dust arrows, Robbie now has 3 option; engage the beast in a close combat, pick up the arrows from Beowolf corpses, or use Dust arrows. Unfortunately, neither 3 of those option are the best choice to make.

First, he's physically exhausted to fight the beast head on. The Beowolf pack did put up a good fight. Plus, there's no telling of how much power this Grimm possesses. Seeing that the beast are as big as a fully grown Ursa, it may be too much for him to handle.

Second, he need to draw his attention away from the beast should he attempts to recollect his arrows. He needs lots of arrows since he's planning to capture the Grimm temporarily alive just like the Beowolf's pack leader. This is a risky moves as the beast may take this opportunity to strike him or worst, run. It happened before and there's a good chances that it will happen again.

And finally, Dust arrows are either too power or too ineffective. Red Dust will completely annihilate the beast, leaving behind very little to no evidence. He'll need at least its mask intact as his proof of kill. Yellow and Orange will most likely to aggravate the creature like any other Grimm. Blue and Green are useless against it. And White may not be powerful enough to hold the beast down since most Grimm of that size can break out in a minute or two. Even if he switched out one of the Dust vial with Magenta it still won't do any good as it is made to use against people.

_Okay. Now what? Charging in would be stupid, I might not be able to take it down. But maybe I don't have to. I should go in and figure out what he's capable off. Find a weakness and use it. That might be the best way to go._

*crack*

"GRRRARRRR! OOOOUUUUUUUU!"

Robbie switched his attention to the big Beowolf to find that it manage to break free from the tree, arrows still stuck on its body. It then pulls the arrows out of its shoulder, elbow, hip, and knee, though there are still few arrows on its body that it failed to pull out. Throwing his bow aside, Robbie quickly hold the raging beast back by its shoulder as it lunges toward him. Grabbing on to the remaining arrows on its shoulder, Robbie tries his best to push to beast back while avoiding its bite. The beast however failed to notice the bundle of arrows on its shoulder start to vibrate as the young man channeled his Aura into it. Feeling that he's ready, Robbie gave the beast one big push.

"RAAAAHHHHH!"

The beast flew up in the air and remain there. It began struggling to free itself from the force that holds it but to no avail. Robbie who appears to be more exhausted than before half kneeled as he catch his breath. He look up toward to Grimm floating by the arrows on its shoulders. The Grimm still struggles to frees itself.

"Don't bother. I used a lot of Aura for my Semblance. Plus those arrows already went through your shoulder. You're not getting that easy. Not again. Now where was I? Oh yeah, the Nemean." He turns back to the lion Grimm only to find that it is no longer there. His expression turns dark as he turns back to the Beowolf.

"You're lucky I need you alive for now." He said with his teeth gritted. Grabbing his bow, he then waved his right hand upward. All of the sudden, the arrows on the Beowolf's shoulder flies off from the beast. The beast fall to the ground hard and began picking itself up. As it began to regain its senses, it immediately lunges toward Robbie. Once again, it failed to notice the arrows that were once on its shoulder are floating above the boy. The arrows began flying toward to beast as Robbie wave his right hand downward. Each arrow hits the beast on its intended target with great precision. The shoulder, arm, elbow, forearm, wrist, hand, hip, thigh, knee, shin, ankle, and feet. The beast fell before it could reach Robbie. Surprisingly enough, the beast appears to be alive. Barely moving, but alive. It can do nothing but whimpers angrily at its tormenter.

_Good thing the Beowolf's pressure point are a lot easier to hit._

He approaches the downed beast with the bow split into a pair of blade. Leaving one on the ground, he then grab on of the Grimm's spinal spike with a firm grip. The Grimm resisted.

"Shhhhh. Relax. This is going to hurt a lot." He told the beast with his expression seems darker than before.

…

**Residential District of Vale, 05:42 pm**

Arrived at the build where Ruby's apartment is as he got out from a cab, Robbie then walk in toward an elevator.

_Well, I'm beat. Wonder if Miss Rose is home?_

Reaching the elevator, he then press the button. As the door opens, he enters it when a man joins him. The auburn haired man, dress in white shirt and blue jean is carrying 2 white boxes. He fix his glasses while trying to hold on to the boxes with one hand.

"Top floor, please." He said. "So am I." Robbie told him.

The man turns to to Robbie. "Thanks. Oh, hey Robert."

"Hi, Mister Woodsman." Replied Robbie. Robbie remember him. The man who helped him yesterday...

…

**Yesterday, 06:52 pm...**

"Can I not wear a tie?" Robbie asked, holding a crumpled up brown tie in his hand.

"No, you have to." Said Ruby.

"But I don't know how to put it on."

"Don't worry. I know someone who does." She grab his hand as she leads him to the next door. She then presses the doorbell. Robbie looks at the nameplate at the door.

_Mr. Woodsman. Sounds like a name of a grumpy old man. Please let me be wrong…_

The door opens, revealing a young man, possibly around the same age as Ruby. Robbie mentally cheered upon the revelation.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?" He greeted.

"Not much."

"Who's this?" He asked as he noticed Robbie standing behind her.

"This is my, brother, Robbie."

_WHAT?!_

"Wait, what? Brother?" The man was quite surprised upon hearing that.

"Yeah. Brother." She smiled innocently as she 'confirms' the man's doubt.

_Please tell me that this isn't real…_

"So, can I help you with something?"

"Yes. You know how tie a tie?"

"Excuse me?"

Robbie steps forward as he hold up the tie on his hand. "This."

"Ohhh. Necktie. Here, let me help you with that." He then grab the tie from Robbie and start putting it around his neck. "It's not that hard once you know how it's done."

"Don't worry. I learn fast." After the man done with the tie, Robbie look at Ruby who gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Mister Woodsman."

…

**Now…**

"Mister Woodsman is my dad. Call me Michael." He said. "So,... I didn't know Ruby have a brother."

"She doesn't. I'm not her brother." Robbie decide to reveal the truth.

"Really? But she said-"

"She knows my parent. I'm just staying with her until I go to Beacon. We're not related by blood. That's all."

"Oh. Okay. So, Beacon huh? Not a lot of people wants to be a Hunter. You know, 5 years ago. In Atlas." Michael seems to show a very concern look as he went on.

"I know. Not a problem for me. I'm kinda born into it, I guess." Robbie feels like punching himself upon realizing that he revealed more than he actually intended.

"Your parent okay with this?"

"They didn't say anything."

_Dammit! What am I doing? Stop talking!_

"And Ruby? She okay with you going to be a Huntsman?" Michael inquires.

_Why are you asking as if she my mum?_

Robbie sighed. "She should be. Being a Huntress and all."

Michael immediately wears a shocked expression."She is?!" He asked.

"How long you two have know each other?"

"A year. More or less."

"And you didn't even know that she's a Huntress." Robbie gave him a questioning look.

"We only talk like a good neighbor." Said Michael. "We never talk about our work though." He gave out a nervous chuckle. "How did someone like her ends up as her Huntress?" He seems to be talking to himself rather than asking Robbie.

_I've been asking myself the same thing. Maybe this guy isn't so bad._

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm with the Achieve Men." He answered.

"What's that? Some kind of a team?"

Michael was quite surprised when Robbie told him that. "You never heard of Achieve Men?"

"I heard of it. Don't know what is it though." He stares blankly to the man.

The elevator opens up as it reaches the top floor. Robbie exits it followed by Michael.

"We're like a band. I'm kinda of a new member." Michael told him as they made their way to their respective destination.

"What, like a musician?"

"Yeah. Oh here, take this." He gave Robbie one of the box he's carrying.

"Uh, what?"

_Seriously. What?_

"Lava cakes. Friend gave it to me. Don't think that I could finish it by myself. Try not to eat them all at once."

"Oh. Thanks, Mister Woodsman." Robbie thanked him. Michael however glared at him.

"Kid, what did I tell you? It's Michael."

"Sorry, uh, Michael."

Michael smiled as he patted his shoulder. "There you go kid. Okay, see you later." He then disappeared into his apartment.

…

Robbie kept switching the channel on the television after every 3 seconds. Not that he didn't like what was on. He's simply didn't know what to watch. Giving up, he turns it off. He then check the scroll for time.

_Seven fifteen. Maybe I should get something to eat._

Just before he reach the kitchen area, there is a knock on the door. Though it sounded more like a kick.

"Who is it?!" He ask. Without hesitation, he went for his bow.

"_Robbie! It's me! Open up!_" Ruby answered.

"Why can't you open it yourself? Why are you knocking? You do realize there's a doorbell. And why is the knock sounds like a kick?" He asked. It felt like the most logical thing to ask, all things considered.

"_I can't! My hands are full! Come on!_" She answered. That may have answered all his 3 question.

_Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this._

"No!" Robbie smirks, deciding to pull a prank on Ruby.

"'_NO'?! What do you mean 'NO'?!" _Robbie tries to hold back his laughter.

"How do I know you really are 'Ruby Rose'? How do I know that you're not an imposter? For all I know, you might be some thief trying to rob this apartment." He let out a silent chuckle.

"_ROBBIE! I don't have time for this! Open the door!_" Her scream was loud enough to almost make Robbie cover his ear. That doesn't stop him to go through with the pranks though.

"If you really are 'Ruby Rose', then you should be able to answer this question; What is the name of my mother?" This isn't the first time he asked Ruby that question. He asked her before twice but she wouldn't say anything. He hope that he might be able to make her talk now.

_Got you now._

"_ROBBIIIIIEEEEEE!_" Fearing that the residents of the top floor might got out of the comfort of their home to see the scene, Robbie finally decide to give up and open the door. The moment the door is open, Ruby rush in with two big plastic bags full of microwave meals on both of her hand. Bringing herself to the kitchen dropping the bags, she then furiously stomps toward Robbie and angrily clubbing him with her fist. He playfully blocks it with his palm.

"That wasn't funny!" She yelled. Robbie retorts with a playful chuckles.

"Sorry, but it was." He caught both of her fist and holds it firmly as she furiously glares at him. A few second past and he released her as she calms down. "I'll get dinner ready." He offers to make things up for the prank.

"Fine." She huffed. "I want chicken lasagne. And strawberry milk. And cookies."

"Okay, okay."

"Why is there a money on the table? And what's that white box?" She asked as she saw what's on the dining table.

"Lava cakes. Michael gave me after I went out." He ignores her first question as he goes to the kitchen to prepare dinners. At the same time he tries not to peek at Ruby who is changing her clothes. He manages to distract himself by thinking of the fun he had with the prank.

_That was fun. Didn't get her to talk though. Oh well. Maybe next time._

As Ruby finish changing, Robbie manages to finish setting up the table for dinner complete with food. They both enjoy their respective meal. It was silent just like the first time Robbie had dinner with her.

_I don't understand what Miss Schnee have against this kind of food. They're time saver. Then again…_

He eyed the plate full of cookie placed next to Ruby. He just don't understand how anyone could eat the same thing over and over again and not getting sick of it. He too have a food that he loves, but wouldn't go as far as to eat it everyday the whole time.

_Maybe Miss Schnee does have a good reason to be worried._

"Robbie." She broke the silence. "I'm sorry for not telling you who your mum is, but I need you to be patient."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. But you'll have your answer. Someday."

_That's very reassuring._

"I get to know the name of my dad, but not my mum's?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Okay. I'll lay off that question."

_For now._

She took a bite out of a cookie after finishing her meal. "So, can you tell me what's your semblance?" She quickly changes the subject. He raised his eyebrow as she ask him.

_Well, she gonna find out anyway, Might as well tell her._

He placed the spoon and fork down, swallowing the food in his mouth before he start speaking. "My semblance, well it doesn't have a name yet." He placed a glass half-full of of water on his palm. "Anyway, I transfer my Aura into any solid object I touch and control it." The glass starts to vibrate as he went on. "Like telekinesis." The glass slowly floats above his palm as he finish.

"Meh." Her reaction was lackluster. "I know a professor who can use telekinesis and she doesn't even need to touch anything. Just take out her wand and go 'swish' and 'swosh' and done. I don't think it was a wand though."

"Yeah. But my semblance also make the object indestructible." He moves the glass around to demonstrate his telekinesis. "I can make a straw become as strong as a steel. Can't stop it from vibrating though." He adds.

"Okay. That's actually impressive." She gave an excited look.

"What? The indestructible part or the vibrating part?" He joked. She retaliate by throwing a cookie at him, which he caught with an ease. The floating glass descends on the table, stop vibrating.

Ruby got up from the table, taking the plate of cookies and a glass of of milk with her. "Clean this up." She ordered him, looking annoyed.

"Okay. By the way, I call dibs on sleeping on the couch."

Ruby placed the cookies and the milk on the table near the television before she turns to him. "Robbie, I've said this before and I'll say it again. You are my guest." She emphasized the last word.

"You not gonna tell who my mum is, that's fine. But at least let me have this, please?" He expertly puts on an innocent look as he ask her. Ruby tries to think a way to counter his argument, but couldn't think of a word.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, giving up. "But don't blame me if your back hurts."

_Why? Did your hurts?_

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Vytal Council

**To: **Vale Law Enforcement, Vacuo Law Enforcement.

**Subject: **The "Grimm Archer" casefile.

To whom it may concern,

It has come to the Council's attention that Vacuo Police Department (VCPD) have spent some much manpower and resources on their investigation of this individual known as "Grimm Archer" for the past 3 years but bears no fruit. Furthermore, this individual are allegedly accused of several crime that cost a few company of immeasurable wealth a million lien worth of losses. Interestingly, the said individual was brought up in a recent case by Vale Police Department (VPD). The fellow Council find this intriguing that a single person capable of such feat. As such, we have formed our own investigation on this person with the manpower and resources, courtesy of Iron/Schnee Enterprise. Our investigation have obtained a shocking revelation.

It appears that this so-called "Grimm Archer" does not exist. A fabricated tales from an old age myth exploited by an unknown group or organization. These group or organization are the one responsible for the crime while placing the blame on a non-existent being.

We are truly disappointed, to see Vacuo and Vale's finest to allow themselves fooled to this degrading level. To avoid further complication, the Council have decided to issue an order to halt and terminate **every **act regarding the "Grimm Archer". All casefile and intel are to be deleted and any investigation to be ceased at once. Failure to comply will be treated as a crime of treason against the Council and will be punished accordingly. We give exactly a week worth of deadline from the moment this message sent for everyone related to accomplish our order. We wish the best of luck to all of you.

Regards,

**Vytal Council**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**All That It's Worth**

The 4 years old Robert greedily feast on his breakfast, earning a glare from his 'mother'.

"Slow down, Robert." Jane ordered him. "Or else you're gonna choke." But the boy ignores her.

It was the usual routine during breakfast in the Lockhood resident. Peter reads the news on his scroll. Jane constantly reminding the 4 year old of a proper eating etiquette. And Robbie being just like most 4 years old boy would act. After finishing his meal, he quickly drop the spoon and fork on the plate, earning another glare from Jane.

"Dad." The boy speak. "Can I do the arrow thing with you again?" He ask his 'father'. Peter set his scroll on the table as he pay attention to the boy.

"It's call archery, Robert. And yes, you can." Robbie's face filled with joy. "But not today." Peter then took a bite from his toast as he told him.

"Whaaat?" Robbie groaned. "Why?"

"Your mom and I are going out for work. We're going to be late." Said Peter.

Robbie quickly realized what this means to him. "Wait. Does this means-" Three knocks on the door were heard, interrupting Robbie from finishing his question. He then jumps down for his seat. "I got it!" He runs toward the door and opened it to reveal a faceless woman with raven hair. "Aunt Sandy!" He jumps and tackled the woman into a hug. The faceless woman simply laugh at the boy's antic.

"How's my sweet little prince doing? You've been good?" She patted his head as she returns the hug.

"I'm not a prince!" He yell. He then release himself from the hug, heroically stands before the woman. "I'm a Huntsman. Dad taught me arrow." He made a prideful smirk.

"I'm sure he did." Said the woman. She notice Jane who just got out from the dining room. "Jane."

"######. Glad you're here." Jane and the faceless woman pulled each other into a hug. Jane then turn to her 'son'. "Robert, honey. I need you to go to your room. Mommy need to talk to Aunt ###### for a moment, okay?"

"Okay." He cheerfully replied, quickly speeding off to his room. As he enter his room, everything went bright, blinding the boy...

**...**

Robbie slowly open his eyes as he woke up from his slumber. It is 05:55 in the morning. He slowly got up got up from the couch and went straight to the bathroom silently, not wanting to wake Ruby up.

_Tomorrow. I wonder how many 1st years are there going to be?..._

He splashed some water onto his face to freshen up. Feeling slightly refreshed, he simply stand in front of the mirror, recalling the dream he had. His 'father', Peter, looked like how he remembered him; brown curtained hair, blue eyes, and a faint stubbles. His 'mother', Jane, also looked like how he remembered her; white bob cut hairstyle, red eye, and a dark skin. Aunt Sandy however...

_She's in there again. Still faceless, and her name still a blur when other people say it._

He slapped both of his palm to his face, frustrated. The dream was actually a memory of his childhood. This isn't the first time he had a dream like this. He vividly remember the face of his 'parents' and his old home back in Atlas before he moved to Vacuo at the age of 6. Yet for some reason, the memory of his aunt eludes him. When she appears in his dream, she would always be faceless. And when anyone except Robbie speak of her name, it would always be an unintelligible noise.

_What happened to you, Aunt Sandy?_

Upon exiting the bathroom, he went straight to the kitchen and start searching. For some reason, he felt like making breakfast. But instead taking out one of those microwave meal, he decides to do something different.

_I wonder when's the last time Miss Rose had a proper breakfast..._

**...**

Ruby woke up to the smell of freshly cooked egg. She checks the clock to see '07:23 am' on the display. As she got off from her bed, which happens to be next to the dining table, she immediately saw that there 2 plates of omelette and 2 sausages.

"You're up. Great." Ruby turned to see Robbie carrying a plate with 4 slices of toast. But caught her attention the most is that he's wearing a pink apron with a heart symbol on the chest. He placed the plate in the middle of the table as he got there. "Please go wash your face and fix your hair first. You're looking very unladylike right now and that's kinda creepy."

Ruby stick her tongue at him before going to the bathroom to make herself presentable. After getting out of the bathroom, all cleaned up, she took a seat at the dining table, looking rather confused. "You made all of this?" She asked.

Robbie reappears from the kitchen, this time without the apron. "No. I asked the kitchen elf. Of course I made all of this!" He then took his seat. "You know, if you're going to buy kitchen utensils, at least use them."

Ruby pouted at Robbie's remark. "I didn't buy them. Weiss gave it to me as present. She thinks I need them. I don't remember buying eggs, sausages, or bread though."

"You didn't. I did." He revealed.

"What?! Did you use your- Oomph!" She was cut off by Robbie who put a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Ruby glared at him but immediately ignores it. She took a bite out of the toast in her mouth and then tries the omelette. "Woah. This is really good. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Well..."

**...**

**4 years ago...**

Yomogi Happy House. A small building at the far east of the most developed section of Vacuo's West Slum District. This humble establishment was originally made for one purpose; a shelter for the homeless children. As time passes by, it has now also served as a daycare for a more, fortunate younglings. Here, a 13 years old Robert Lockhood is in the kitchen of the said building, holding a plain white apron that are almost too big for him.

"You want me to cook for the kids?" Said Robbie, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes." That was all the answer he received. He stands before a youthful woman dressed in a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of olive pants, probably in her early twenties. She has black hair which is tied back neatly, leaving two brands of hair locks hanging down on both sides of her face. She fixes her glasses before she continues. "I know that this is too sudden seeing that you just move in here today. Believe me, I wouldn't ask you to do this unless I have a good reason."

"I understand. It's just that, uh, I, don't know, how to cook." Robbie scratches the back of his head, looking nervous.

_I only know how to cook food from my hunt on campfire, if that counts._

"Don't worry. I'll teach you everything." She smiles at him, trying to make the new tenant of the shelter feel more welcomed.

_That'll helps._

"Okay. Thanks for having me here, Miss Oki-"

"Sayaka." She interrupted him. "Just call me Sayaka. That's what everyone been calling me. Even the children. It'd be weird if someone start calling me by my last name."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, err, Sayaka." He bowed as he thanked her. She smiles again at the boy's politeness. She starts to wash her hands after Robbie straightened himself.

"Alright then. First, I'll teach you how to cook the children's favorite,-...

**...**

**Now...**

"...chicken porridge, mushroom soup, and pancakes. Basically, she taught me how to make anything the kids can eat."

_Not that most of them loved it. Hey, beggars can't be choosers._

Ruby swallows the food in her mouth before she starts talking. "She made you cook for that place right after you moved in?"

"Well, the place was really understaffed when I got there. I didn't mind though. She was kind enough to let me in even though I'm probably a bit too old for that place. She helped me, I help her back." He took a sip of a tea he made after he finished talking.

Ruby plays around with her food as she ponders at everything that Robbie told her at the table. There is a lot of things that she want to ask Robbie from the day she met him, namely about his past. However she refrain herself from doing so. She's afraid that it might be a bit too personal. But after he revealed a bit of his past just then, she feels like that now may be the right opportunity to ask him.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. This might be a bit personal though."

"Okaaaay?..." He blankly replied.

"10 years ago when I try to find you. I found your uncle and aunt first. A bit, late." Robbie's face turn sour. "But you're not with them."

"You want to know happened to me at that time." She nodded as Robbie curtly stated her intention. "You don't need to know that." Ruby was silent. She didn't want to argue. Robbie got up and picked up his dishes after he finished his breakfast. "I'm gonna be out for a while. Don't wait up." After he's done with the dishes, he quickly changed to his usual garb. He then picked up his weapon case and left.

It's been almost a minute after Robbie left. Ruby remains silent at where she sits. She felt guilty for prying into his past. Now, she's determined to set things right. Finishing her breakfast and cleaning up the table, she then went through Robbie's brand new luggage. After taking out the boy's brand new green hoodie, she then reach under her bed for her sewing kit. She seems rather hesitant at first, but quickly shook off her doubt to continue planning whatever she had in mind

"Here goes nothing."

**...**

_AAAAARGH!_

Robbie screamed in his mind as he walk down the street of Commercial District. He angrily frown as he recalls the incident during breakfast. He's angry, but not at Ruby. He's angry at something else. That he's very certain of.

After a few minutes of walking, Robbie finally arrives to his destination; Henry Irons' Armory. This store is one of the weapon store that Robbie knew of here in Vale. During his early arrival on Vale, he had surveyed every weapon stores in this city to find which one would match his, 'styles'. It didn't take him long to find one that met his specification. A bell rang as he enters the store. Inside, he is greeted by a man behind a counter; a dark skinned, massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes.

"Welcome to Henry Irons' Armo-. Oh, didn't expect to see you so early." The shopkeeper remarked. The shopkeeper, named Andrew Henry Irons, appears to be slightly surprised when the young archer walks in.

"Just checking in on the Grimm bones I brought in yesterday. How is it right now?"

The shopkeeper grinned. "It's already being prepped up in the red sap and white Dust mixture, like you've asked. Should be ready in a month." He stated. "You know, you're one hell of a customer. Not a lot of junior Hunters were able to collect Grimm bones from the Grimm itself while it's still alive. And from an Alpha Beowolf? Now that's something."

"I learned a lot of things." Robbie passively replied. "You got my orders?"

The shopkeeper brought out a big box under the counter. "2 boxes of blank Dust infuser broadhead arrow tip, with a total 60 tips. A weapon harness for a pair of blade, readjusted to your bow blades. And a new pair of combat glove." He took out each of the described items, displaying it to Robbie.

Robbie examined each of the items. The arrow tips, to be used with his arrows are by no means an ordinary add-on. It is made with a different types of component with 2 specific function; to absorb Dust energy and utilizes its power, in that order. This will be very helpful as Robbie will be able to conserve his Dust reserve during combat or mission. The second item, the harness for his new weapon is another essential acquisition. With it, he'll be able to carry his weapon on his back. He'll no longer have to use the attache case. Plus, the strap that goes across his chest also doubles as a bandolier to carry Dust vials. A handy feature. And finally, a new glove. This dark gray glove, despite its plain appearances, are far more durable than it look. Not only suitable for combat, it also suitable for archery. At least that's what Robbie counting on. Satisfied, he then reach for his wallet. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"One thousand three hundred and fifty liens."

Robbie took out a card and hand it to the shopkeeper.

_There goes my three months saving. At least I still got more than two years of saving left._

After finishing the transaction, the shopkeeper returned Robbie's card and proceeds to packing up the items and handed it over to Robbie. "Here you go. Pleasure doing business with you. Oh, almost forgot. How do I contact you to let you know when the bones are ready?" He asked. Robbie simply grinned at him.

"Don't worry. I'll see you when it's ready. See ya."

**...**

Robbie's next stop isn't too far off from the weapon shop as it took him only a 5 minutes worth of walk. His destination; under the bridge that connects the Commercial District and Residential District. Specifically, the bridge that much closer to Industrial District.

Arrived at the riverbank under the bridge on the Commercial District's side, he is greeted by a sight he's familiar with; 2 tents made out of box. One appears to be in a good condition. Another appears worn out and abandoned.

"Rusty!" Robbie cried out. A man then pops out his head from the worn out box tent.

"What?! Who- oh hey kiddo. What are you doing here? I thought you're with that lady in red hood now." The scruffy looking man, Rusty, with an equally scruffy looking black hair, beard, and mustache go out from the tent, revealing his scrawny figure. His white shirt and black trouser doesn't seem like it had been washed for an indefinite time.

"I'm here for my scroll. You still have it?" Robbie asked.

Rusty yawned and rubbed his right eye before he answers. "Yeah, I still have it. Hold on, let me just..." He went inside the other tent. He then got out with a black scroll on his hand. "Here you go, kiddo."

The black scroll looks nothing like the one Robbie got from Ruby. It's as big and as thick as a palm-sized notebook. It doesn't seem like it can be compacted. Its screen isn't transparent like a standard scroll. A 4-letter word are present on the top of the screen that says 'VEDA'. As Robbie got hold of the scroll, he pressed a button on the side of the scroll, activating it. He then taps at the screen several times while muttering something inaudible to Rusty's ears.

"Security sensors... Cameras... Communications... Hacking point... Power grid... System breach... And done." He then placed the scroll in his pocket. "Thanks, Rusty." He then handed a roll of liens to Rusty.

"Ah gezz, thanks kiddo. You shouldn't have." He took the money. "I guess I won't be seeing you again?"

A smirk appears on Robbie's face. "Who knows." He then walks away, leaving the homeless man behind.

_Next stop: CCT Tower._

**...**

Cross Continental Transmit Tower, also known as CCT Tower, was consider to be a great technological achievement after the Great War. This communication center allows everyone across Remnant to keep in touch with each other. Long distance call, video call, digital mail, CCTT capable doing just that. As time passes however, technology have advanced to a point where all of those function can be done without the need of CCTT. Now, this communication center have become something akin to a digital library, housing a vast amount of data and information. The kind of information that Robbie would not have cared until now.

_Okay, let's do this._

He hold the black scroll in his hand as he enter the elevator of the tower. Robbie waited for the elevator to close before he speak.

"Hello."

"_Hello. Welcome to the CCTT. How may I help you?_" The digital feminine voice inquires after answering Robbie's hello.

"I'd like to access the tower's database to the profiles of the people of Remnant, please."

"_You want to access the 'Citizen Identification Database Network'. This network is restricted and can only be accessed by those with a clearance._ _Please place your scroll to verify your clearance_." Robbie tapped the screen of the black scroll before putting it in front of the terminal. "_I'm sorry, bu- _*bzzt* _-t you do-_ *screech* _-not ha- _*bzzt* _-Perfect. Thank you, Miss Rose._" The elevator starts to move. Robbie smirk upon his success of hacking the AI.

_Thank you, VEDA._

He kissed the scroll. The elevator opens as it reaches the floor where Robbie's target is. He steps out and approaches the counter in front. He tapped the screen on the scroll again as he got closer. A hologram of a woman that appears to be sitting on the counter noticed Robbie presence suddenly stands up.

"_ALERT! YOU ARE NOT PERMI- _*bzzt* _-ITTED TO BE- _*screech* _-ON THI- _*bzzt* _-Welcome to the CIDN. How may I help you?"_

Robbie stow the scroll away before he answers. "I want to access the profile of certain people I'm looking for."

"_Certainly. Please head to Terminal 7._"

As Robbie walk toward Terminal 7, he noticed that there are nobody on this floor. This situation are rather convenient. Or at least he's counting on it.

_5, 6, and lucky number 7._

Taking a seat in front of the terminal, he starts digesting the image shown on the screen into his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>WELCOME TO CCTT<strong>

**CITIZEN IDENTIFICATION DATABASE NETWORK**

[TYPE NAMES HERE]

**(**SEARCH OPTION**)**

**STATUS** [ALL]

**AGE** [ALL]

**AREA** [ALL]

**SORT BY** [RECENTLY UPDATED]

CLICK HERE TO SEARCH[**SEARCH**]

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's not so complicated.<em>

He type away at the terminal's keyboard, inputting his desired query.

* * *

><p>[LOCKHOOD]<p>

**(**SEARCH OPTION**)**

**STATUS** [ALIVE]

**AGE** [ALL]

**AREA** [ALL]

**SORT BY** [RECENTLY UPDATED]

* * *

><p>Finish typing, he then clicks [<strong>SEARCH<strong>]. The result immediately came up, which greatly disappoints him.

* * *

><p>1 RESULT FOUND.<p>

**LOCKHOOD**, ROBERT L. [ALIVE] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE ANOTHER SEARCH?

[**YES**][**NO**]

* * *

><p><em>That's it? Really?! Dammit…<em>

He make an adjustment to his search query.

* * *

><p>[LOCKHOOD]<p>

**(**SEARCH OPTION**)**

**STATUS** [ALL]

**AGE** [ALL]

**AREA** [ALL]

**SORT BY** [RECENTLY UPDATED]

* * *

><p>Clicking [<strong>SEARCH<strong>], the screen was then shows a ridiculous amount of result (by Robbie's standard). His name was on the top of the result, but the three following name caught his attention.

* * *

><p>MORE THAN 100 RESULT FOUND.<p>

**LOCKHOOD**, ROBERT L. [ALIVE] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**LOCKHOOD**, PETER T. [DECEASED] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**LOCKHOOD**, JANE (née SUSTRAI)[DECEASED] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**LOCKHOOD**, LIONEL [UNKNOWN/MISSING] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**...**

* * *

><p>He click at each name to look for more information, but he almost rip his hair off, aggravated as each click shows the same message:<p>

* * *

><p>NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE.<p>

WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT INFO TO THIS PROFILE?

* * *

><p><em>Uuuugh. Dammit…..<em>

But Robbie didn't give up. Noticed the name 'SUSTRAI', he starts another search.

* * *

><p>[SUSTRAI]<p>

**(**SEARCH OPTION**)**

**STATUS** [ALL]

**AGE** [ALL]

**AREA** [ALL]

**SORT BY** [RECENTLY UPDATED]

* * *

><p>The amount of result however surprises him.<p>

* * *

><p>2 RESULT FOUND.<p>

LOCKHOOD, JANE (née **SUSTRAI**)[DECEASED] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**SUSTRAI**, EMERALD [UNKNOWN/MISSING] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

* * *

><p><em>Emerald? Mu- Aunt Jane's sister?<em>

He wasn't too surprised to find that the name Emerald also yield similar result.

* * *

><p>NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE.<p>

WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUBMIT INFO TO THIS PROFILE?

* * *

><p><em>Seriously?<em>

He search the name 'LOCKHOOD' one more to see if there's anyone named 'Sandy' or something close that name, but none matches it. Just to be thorough, he click his own name to make sure that the database are not flawed.

* * *

><p><strong>CITIZEN PROFILE<strong>

**#000505-1-57**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: LOCKHOOD, ROBERT LONGSTRIDE

D.O.B: MAY 5th XX00 (AGE 17)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: MALE

STATUS: ALIVE

CITIZENSHIP: ATLAS

OCCUPATION: NONE

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

VACUO (PREVIOUS) [NO ADDITIONAL INFORMATION AVAILABLE]

ATLAS (PREVIOUS) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: TANNED

HEIGHT: 6'2"

HAIR COLOR: BROWN

EYE COLOR: AMBER

**RELATIVE(s):**

LOCKHOOD, LIONEL (FATHER) [UNKNOWN/MISSING]

LOCKHOOD, PETER T. (UNCLE) [DECEASED]

LOCKHOOD, JANE (née SUSTRAI) (AUNT) [DECEASED]

ROSE, RUBY (APPOINTED GUARDIAN) [ALIVE] *Not blood related

*LAST UPDATED 5 DAYS AGO

* * *

><p>He felt as if his veins is about to pop.<p>

"ARE YOU #$%&ɑΩ ME?! YOU HAVE MY DAD, MY UNCLE AND MY AUNT, EVEN HER OF ALL PEOPLE BUT NOT MY MUM?!"

Taking a deep breath to calm down, he manages to refrain himself from using his semblance on the terminal.

_It's cool, it's cool. Just calm down. It wasn't suppose to be that easy before. It's not gonna be easy now._

Now reaching a dead end, it's obvious that he should just leave CCTT now that there is nothing informative that he could find here. But since he felt that there's more than enough time, he decided to stay for a little bit.

_I wonder..._

Taking all the time he has, he begins another search. This time with the name 'ROSE'.

* * *

><p>87 RESULT FOUND.<p>

**ROSE**, RUBY [ALIVE] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**ROSE**, SUMMER [DECEASED] *CLICK FOR FURTHER INFORMATION

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Let's see who you are, Miss Rose.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CITIZEN PROFILE<strong>

**#920906-4-95**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: ROSE, RUBY

D.O.B: SEPTEMBER 6th XX92 (AGE 25)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

STATUS: ALIVE

CITIZENSHIP: VALE

OCCUPATION: HUNTRESS

**RESIDENT:**

RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, VALE (CURRENT) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

PATCH ISLAND, VALE (PREVIOUS) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE WHITE

HEIGHT: 5'9"

HAIR COLOR: BLACK AND RED

EYE COLOR: SILVER

**RELATIVE(s):**

XIAO LONG, TAIYANG (FATHER) [ALIVE]

ROSE, SUMMER (MOTHER) [DECEASED]

XIAO LONG, YANG (SISTER) [ALIVE]

BRANWEN, QROW (UNCLE) [ALIVE]

*LAST UPDATED 5 DAYS AGO

* * *

><p><em>Hmm. Informative. Now, since I'm going to Beacon, might as well look up on these people. First, Professor Dork.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CITIZEN PROFILE<strong>

**#900424-4-99**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: ARC, JAUNE

D.O.B: APRIL 24th XX90 (AGE 27)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: MALE

STATUS: ALIVE

CITIZENSHIP: VALE

OCCUPATION: PROFESSOR, HUNTER

**RESIDENT:**

VALE *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE WHITE

HEIGHT: 6'5"

HAIR COLOR: BLOND

EYE COLOR: BLUE

**RELATIVE(s):**

ARC, PYRRHA (née NIKHOS) (WIFE) [ALIVE]

ARC, BLANC (FATHER) [ALIVE]

ARC, NOIRE (MOTHER) [ALIVE]

ARC, ROUGE (SISTER) [ALIVE]

ARC, CIEL (SISTER) [ALIVE]

ARC, VERTE (SISTER) [ALIVE]

ARC, ROUX (SISTER) [ALIVE]

ARC, VIOLET (SISTER) [ALIVE]

ARC, MARINA (SISTER) [ALIVE]

ARC, JOAN (SISTER) [ALIVE]

*LAST UPDATED 3 MONTHS AGO

* * *

><p><em>Next, Misters Arc.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CITIZEN PROFILE<strong>

**#901116-2-42**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: ARC, PYRRHA (née NIKHOS)

D.O.B: NOVEMBER 16th XX90 (AGE 27)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

STATUS: ALIVE

CITIZENSHIP: MISTRAL, VALE

OCCUPATION: PROFESSOR, HUNTRESS

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

MISTRAL (PREVIOUS) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE WHITE

HEIGHT: 6'2"

HAIR COLOR: RED

EYE COLOR: VIVID-GREEN

**RELATIVE(s):**

ARC, JAUNE (HUSBAND) [ALIVE]

NIKHOS, PELEUS (FATHER) [ALIVE]

NIKHOS, THETIS (MOTHER) [ALIVE]

*LAST UPDATED 3 MONTHS AGO

* * *

><p><em>Great. Now, anyone I missed? Miss Schnee? Nah. It's not like I'll see her everyday. That girl with her? What's her name? Shirayuki Kai?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CITIZEN PROFILE<strong>

**#000715-3-72**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: KAI, SHIRAYUKI

D.O.B: JULY 15th XX00 (AGE 17)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

STATUS: ALIVE

CITIZENSHIP: VACUO, VALE

OCCUPATION: STUDENT

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

ORIENTAL DISTRICT, VACUO (PREVIOUS) *CLICK FOR ADDRESS

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE-WHITE

HEIGHT: 4'8 1/2"

HAIR COLOR: BLACK

EYE COLOR: LIGHT GRAY

**RELATIVE(s):**

KAI, UJINAGA (FATHER) [DECEASED]

KAI, NAHIME (MOTHER) [DECEASED]

SCHNEE, WINTER (FOSTER MOTHER) [ALIVE] *Not blood related

SCHNEE, WEISS (APPOINTED GUARDIAN) [ALIVE] *Not blood related

*LAST UPDATED A MONTH AGO

* * *

><p>Robbie's thought was silent after reading Shirayuki's profile. He felt something inside of him but he doesn't quite know what it is. Guilt? Sympathy? Concern? That he'll never know.<p>

_Okay. Anyone else?_

He thinks for a while for anyone that he may want to look into that is more or less involve with Beacon. At least only those he made a contact before. Certain that there is no else, he decided that now would be a good time to leave.

_Well, I guess that's it._

Leaving the terminal, he goes to the counter to talk to the AI before entering the elevator to leave CCTT. He takes out the black scroll, activating it.

"Hello, Miss A.I."

"_Hello. How may I help you?_" the AI asked.

"I need you to disabled all of the security camera in this building for 5 minutes. Then I want you erase the last 20 minutes of all the camera's recording." He tap the screen of the scroll.

"_I'm sorry bu- _*bzzt* _-t you do-_ *screech* _-not ha- _*bzzt* -_Just a moment. Done. Will that be all?_"

"I also need you to erase every history of my activity during my entire presence within this building."

"_Done. Will that be all?_"

Robbie grinned as he turns away, moving toward the elevator before answering the AI. "Yes. Thank you."

**…**

It was around 5 pm when Robbie reached Ruby's apartment. Entering it, he is greeted by Ruby. He is surprised to see what Ruby have in her hand.

"Hey, Robbie."

"Hey. What are you doing with my hoodie?" He asked, looking confused. She handed the hoodie to him.

"Here. Take a look at the back."

Robbie took his hoodie off her hand to see what she did. The moment he sees the back of the hoodie, he becomes speechless. The back of the hoodie that was once blank now carrying a symbol that he haven't seen for a decade. A symbol that was once carried by his uncle is a symbol of the Lockhood's family; a diamond shaped arrowhead pointing toward the northeast direction, with a keyhole in the centre parallel to where the arrowhead are pointing. The arrowhead itself are dark gray while the keyhole a black. Robbie examines the the symbol in great detail. It matches the symbol that his uncle had.

Robbie faced Ruby with a slightly confused look. "You did this?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry for what I asked during breakfast. I shouldn't have." Ruby carries the look of guilt and regret as she asked Robbie for apology.

Robbie set the hoodie aside. He then walks toward Ruby, placing both his hand on her shoulder. "No, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just being childish. I wasn't angry at you, by the way. It's just that I remember something that made me angry when you asked about me during breakfast. I'm the one who should be sorry." He smiled at her, trying assure her that everything is fine. Ruby gave him a curious gaze.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" She inquires.

"Nope." Said Robbie, mimicking her speech.

_You still kinda annoying though._

Right after Robbie took his hands off her, Ruby immediately pulled him into a hug.

_Correction. You are really, REALLY, annoying._

She released the hug. "So, what are we having for dinner?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

_How did someone like you becomes a Huntress?_

**…**

**Somewhere…**

A dark skinned, tall, and skinny man walk down the hallway of an abandoned building with 2 AK-200 following him, carrying 2 black box. The man leading the android has a very distinctive feature; purple eyes and a thin mustache. He also wears a distinctive set of clothing; a black top hat with a purple feather, a black vest that barely cover his midriff, a black undertaker coat and a matching black pants with a red cummerbund, and black shoes cover with white spats. He wears a necklace with 2 crocodile teeth. In his left hand, he carries a simple looking cane with a spherical purple Dust crystal sitting on top.

He then enters a room where 2 women are waiting for him. "You're late. What kept you?" One of the women spoke. The first woman to speak has a shoulder length silky black hair with the right side of the bang almost covering the right side of her turquoise eyes. She wears a hooded dark green robe with a gold trimming, and a pair of high-heels. She appears to be much younger than the other woman. "Where's Fenrir?" She asked.

The 2 androids placed the boxes it's carrying on the table in the middle of the room. "We have run into a trouble. The Bullhead are damage from that, slowing us down. Fenrir is now fixing the Bullhead." The man replied.

"Nansiiii." Another woman lying on a white couch, looking almost drunk, called out the man in a sing sang voice. This woman, a fox Faunus, has a long titian colored hair that flowing freely on her back. There is a 2 long bangs that frame the side of her head. Her brown eyes seems to glow as she smiles mischievously toward the man. Her attires consist of a deep red kimono with a pink obi wrapped around her waist. She intentionally let the collar of her kimono opened, revealing her shoulder and her cleavage. "Wanna join me for a drink?" She invites him as she hold out a bottle of beer.

"No thank you, Tamamo." The man declined. He then hold out his free hand, motioning it toward the 2 boxes. "Hela, if you may." He asked the black haired woman. The woman, Hela, brings herself closer toward the boxes and holds out her right hand. Her hand got got very close to one of the box without touching it.

"I see that the higher-up of Leonhart Tech a very cautious. This safe seems too much for something so small." She then move her hand toward the next box.

"Can you open it?" The man asked.

"Hush, Anansi. You know I can't use my semblance if there's too much distraction." She told him without taking her eyes off the boxes.

"Apologies." The man lightly bowed before taking a step back. The man, Anansi, decides to let his female companion to her work as he stand aside.

Suddenly, the burst open, revealing a person that looks almost exactly like Hela. The dress, the hair, the eyes, it frightfully matches Hela. What sets this person apart from Hela is the fact that this person is a man. The left side of this young man's bang almost cover his left eye, another contrast against Hela.

"I have a good news, and a bad news." The young man spoke. "The good news is that I manage to fix the Bullhead. The bad news is that it's only for temporary so we need to find a new transportation if we want to keep moving.

Anansi and Hela ignores the young man while the fox Faunus, Tamamo, waved at his. "Hey Feni! Wanna join me for a drink?" She smiles as she invited him. She only received a glare from the young man.

"No. And please don't call me that!"

"QUIET!" Hela bellowed.

"I see that you've started without me. Anything else I miss?"

"Welcome back, Fenrir. I miss you so much, brother." Hela sarcastically replied.

The young man, Fenrir, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I hate you too, sis."

Hela pulled her hand away from the box, gaining Anansi's attention. "Well?" He asked.

Hela looks stoic as she about to answer Anansi. "I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to open the safe."

"Explain." Anansi demanded, without sounding too forceful.

"Technically, I can open it. But not without triggering the fail-safe system inside the safe." She revealed.

"What type of fail-safe?" He asked.

"There's an explosive inside these safe. Not enough to kill us or anyone in this room, but powerful enough to completely destroy the content inside. Any attempt to tamper with the safe's lock or the explosive will activate the fail-safe"

Anansi scowled upon hearing that. "You are telling me that your twin and I have waste our time and effort stealing these safe and not being able to gain anything from its content?" Hela only smirked at him. "So, what do we do with this safe.?"

"Simple." Hela remains smirking. "We do nothing."

"WHAT?!" Anansi on the verge of losing his temper. Hela brought her right hand up in front of Anansi's face, gesturing it around as if she's about to conjure a magic.

"Oh, Anansi. Have you already forgotten what my semblance, technopathy, can do beside controlling electronic devices?"

Anansi think for while before he answer her. "You have the ability to implant the schematic and data of everything digital inside your brain." He then realized what Hela have planned. "You..."

Hela gave him a triumphant look. "That's right, Anansi. Everything about the content is now in here." She tapped the side of her head. Anansi gave her a satisfied look.

"Well done, Miss Lucky. That is good enough for now."

"So, does this mean that we have make the things inside those safe ourself?" Fenrir asked.

"From a scratch, yes." Hela replied.

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "Greaaaat. More work for us."

Anansi hold Fenrir's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Do not be so hard on yourself. We have manage to build ourselves a small group of combat android with a very small resources. A small device that can produce a synthetic Aura is a child's play compared to that."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Letting go of Fenrir's shoulder, Anansi then walks out from the room. "Time for us to move. Leave nothing behind except those safe. We have no further use for it."

**…**

**Vale Airship Station, 09:23 pm**

**Enrollment Day.**

_I hate Mondays. Why does it have to be on Monday?_

Robbie stand in front of a door of the airship that he's about to ride as he watch people of his peers entering it. He wear his new green hoodie that have his family symbol while carrying his weapon on his back as a pair of blade. His right hip carries 2 quiver of retractable arrows. He decides to wear the pair of glove he bought yesterday.

_How can these people look so happy? it's Mon-_

He broke out of his thought as someone bumped to him in the back. Turning around, he saw a girl, or at least he assume it's a girl. This girl(?) who is as tall as he is are completely covered from top to bottom. A loose navy blue sweater with a hoodie covering her eyes with a matching pants. This choice of attire makes it difficult for Robbie to tell if this girl is really a girl. The girl(?) kept her head down as she runs away from Robbie without saying anything.

_Apology accepted._

Robbie rolled his eyes upon the girl(?) rudeness. He then noticed Ruby who is approaching him with a smile on her face.

"Your luggage is taken cared of. You shouldn't have problem finding it once you've arrive." She informed him.

"Thanks, Miss Rose. Well, I guess I better get going. Goodbye, Miss Rose. Again, thanks for everything." Ruby pulled him into hug. Robbie didn't resist and decide to let her have it for one last time.

"Don't say goodbye." Said Ruby. "We are going to see each other again soon."

_Hopefully not too soon._

After being freed from the hug, Robbie wave to Ruby before walking toward the Airship. Just as he's about to enter the airship, Ruby called out to him.

"Robbie!"

Robbie turns around, much to his annoyance. "What?!" He saw Ruby holding her scroll, with a flash of light appears from the scroll.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" Ruby exclaimed. She then show Robbie a picture of him that she just took with her scroll.

"DELETE THAT PICTURE NOW!"

**…**

Robbie is on one of the corner of the passenger area of the airship, isolating himself from his peers. He's reading the manual for his weapon. Even though he practically mastered the weapon in both forms, he felt that it would benefit him if he's being thorough. Sure enough, he came across an information about the weapon that he didn't expect.

_I can combine different Dust energy to create a different Dust arrow? Amazing. But it looks like it'll requires advance Aura control. I should find some free time trying this out._

"Hi there." Robbie heard a familiar voice greeting him. Closing the book, he look up to the person and immediately recognize the blonde girl he met 2 day ago. "Robert Lockhood, right? Remember me?" She asked.

_No, not you again._

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE INVESTIGATION CONTINUES.<strong>

_Blake Belladonna, Chief of Police of VPD, who also leads the investigation of a robbery that took about a week ago at Vale Dock has made a statement regarding the crime. She have publicly shared the result of the ongoing investigation._

'_As of now, we have yet to deduce the identity of the culprits behind this crime. But we do however know what the criminals have stolen. A top-secret technology by Leonhart Tech that was suppose to be delivered to Iron/Schnee branch company here in Vale. As of now, we have no idea of what the criminals plan to do with the stolen tech.' Said the Chief of Police._

_When asked about a possible involvement of an individual known as the Grimm Archer, she stated, ' This Grimm Archer is nothing more than a myth that are exploited by criminals to their advantage. The Vale Finest are not allow to be fooled by this fabricated news. When this investigation is over, I will assure you that the real criminal will be brought to justice.' Chief Belladonna ended her statement, leaving behind the press with Assistant Chief Coco Adel to take over. (cont. page 3, column 2)_


	7. Chapter 7

**For Monty Oum,**

**June 22 1981 - February 1 2015**

**You will not be forgotten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Before The Rite**

**Headmaster's Office, Beacon Academy, 09:42 am**

**Enrollment Day.**

'Silence'. The perfect word to describe the current situation in the Headmaster's office. This seems to be an odd situation considering how special today is. Some, if not most, would have expect the office to be anything, but 'silence' are definitely not what they would have think of.

The Headmaster calmly sits behind his desk as he look through all the paperwork that was sent to him. A hologram notification appears on his desk, noting him of a guest. He sets all the paperwork aside before he answers the guest.

"Come in."

The door opens, revealing the Arc spouse. Jaune Arc, appears in the same beige suit and the white shirt with the exception of a black tie, a simple square framed glasses and a hair not as neat looking as it did back at the Schnee's penthouse. Pyrrha Arc, in contrast is wearing a black blazer with a matching skirt that goes right above her knee. Her metal headpiece remains, as with her ponytail, making her appearance more recognizable.

"Jaune, Pyrrha. Good morning to you two. I trust that both of you a doing great today?" The headmaster asked. Jaune is the first to answer.

"Morning, professor. Yeah, we're doing great."

"Good morning. And how are you today, professor Ozpin?" Asked Pyrrha.

The Headmaster, professor Ozpin, smiles as he got up before he answers her. "I'm doing just fine, thank you." He looks exactly like how he did 10 years ago. The same silver hair, the brown eyes, even the same clothing and accessories; glasses, cane. Things that are different about him is that he has a tired look on his eyes, and when standing, he appears to be slightly hunching. He slowly walks towards the spouse. "I take it that everything is in order?" He asked.

"Yes, professor." Said Pyrrha. "We're almost done with the preparation for the Initiation tomorrow."

"I see. And how about Agnes?" The Headmaster inquires. Once again Pyrrha answers him.

"She's on her way to the courtyard to welcome the First years." Ozpin appears to be worried upon hearing that.

"Oh dear. I hope that she would go easy on them"

Jaune let out a giggle. "I don't remember professor Goodwitch waiting for us when we first arrive. Seeing Agnes doing this is funny and weird." Ozpin raised his eyebrow, curious at Jaune's statement.

"Oh? Care to enlighten me, Jaune?"

Jaune scratched the back of his neck as chuckle died out. "Well, it's funny because of how eager she is. And it's weird because right now she looks like professor Goodwitch in a teenage form."

Ozpin have become even more curious. "When you say 'in a teenage form', you mean-"

This time Pyrrha is the one to reveal. "The same shirt, the skirt, the same cape, and the same hairstyle."

"Yeah. Even the same wand." Jaune added.

"Riding crop, actually." Pyrrha corrected him.

"Wait, really?" Jaune let out a short but strong laugh. He quickly quieten down. "Sorry."

Ozpin merely chuckled at Jaune's reaction. "No need to apologize, Jaune. Anyway, the reason I call both of you here is because I want to inform you of our new teaching staff. She'll be taking over professor Vashti's course." Both Jaune and Pyrrha gave a curious look.

"A new teacher? Who is she?" Asked Pyrrha. Ozpin takes a file from his desk and hands it toward the spouse. Jaune took it and open it for him and his wife to see. Their eyes widen as they finds out the identity of the new teacher. Ozpin cuts them off before they could say anything.

"She'll be joining us the next morning. Another thing," Ozpin clear his throat before he continues. "Jaune, effective immediately, I am officially appoint you as an acting Headmaster of this academy." Jaune is very shocked upon Ozpin's declaration. To a point where the file on his hand slips from his grip. Pyrrha manages to catch the file from hitting the floor.

"WHAT?!" was the first thing Jaune could say as he tries to make sense of what he just heard. "I don't- Where are you going?"

"Calm down, Jaune." Said Ozpin. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm still the Headmaster. The responsibility of the headmaster are still mine to shoulder. Unfortunately, I won't be able to make a frequent appearances before the students. Which is why I need you to take that role in my place."

Jaune contemplates after hearing everything that Ozpin has told him. "So, I'm a Headmaster in name only?"

"Jaune, I understand if you think that it seems as if I'm using you for my own benefit. But understand this; that is not my intention." Stated Ozpin.

"No, no! It's just that, why me? Why not Doctor Oobleck? He's more experienced than I am."

"Jaune." Ozpin's tone was calm yet filled with some kind of a strength, earning Jaune's full attention. "The reason I chose you is because I believe that you are much easier for the students to relate and reach out to. Your experience as a student and a team leader are also the deciding factor that leads me to this conclusion."

"I see." Said Jaune.

"That, and because I doubt most students will be able to keep up with Bart."

"Point taken." Jaune sighed, looking nervous. "So, I guess I'll be waiting for the First years at the amphitheater?" Ozpin simply smiles at him. Pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, Jaune. You'll do great." Said Pyrrha, smiling at him. Her smile puts him at ease.

"Oh. And one more thing" Ozpin added.

…

"Robert Lockhood, right? Remember me?"

_No, not you again._

Robbie forced a smile as he wave at the blonde. "Hi, Helena Wayne?" The blonde pouted, slightly offended that Robbie have forgotten her name. She was unaware that Robbie intentionally got her name wrong.

"Helen. Lance." The blonde announced. She then lie her back on the wall, standing next to Robbie. "So, whatchu doing?" She asked.

_Oh, just teaching sheep how to count humans._

"Just, reading. Manual for my weapon." Robbie reveal the nature of of his reading material, hoping that the blonde won't pester him about it. The blonde however seems surprised.

"Manual? You didn't make your own weapon?"

Robbie sighed. He puts the manual away into his pocket. "No. Not this one, at least." He pointed at the weapon on his back. "I lost my old weapon. My, uh, sister-"

_Dammit!_

"-made me a new one." Robbie mentally cringed at his own statement.

"Oh." The blonde scans the the pair of blade on Robbie's back, followed by the 2 quiver on his thigh. "A pair of blade that combine into a bow and two quivers full of bolts, which I'm guessing can be extended to form a full length arrow. Wow. Your sister must be one heck of a weaponsmith." She was genuinely amazed at Robbie's arsenal.

"You have no idea." Robbie deadpanned.

"So, Rob."

'_Rob'? Getting a bit friendly, aren't you?_

"You told me that you didn't go to any school for training Hunters. Where'd you learn how to be one?" She asked.

"Home-schooled." He answered, without hesitation. Technically speaking, he is telling the truth. His 'father' taught him the art of archery, while his 'mother' trained him the basic close quarters combat.

"Really?! Man, your parents must be one heck of Hunters." She exclaimed.

"Right. Parents." Robbie tries to suppress a frown.

"Helen!" A voice calling out the blonde's name caught her and Robbie's attention. Looking for the person, the both saw a girl waving at the blonde.

The girl has a blue eyes and long red hair, flowing freely. She wears a deep black shirt and a matching skin tight pants. A brown leather belt with brass accent wraps around her waist. She sports a pair of brass gauntlet, matching the brass on her belt. One particular detail on the gauntlet that caught Robbie's attention the most is 3 triangular fins on each side. Another thing that caught Robbie's eyes is her black headband. The headband has a pair of horn, curved back, appears at the top of the girl's ear. A purple scarf wrapping around her neck with 2 ends sticking out and a pair of brown knee high boots with a matching brass buckles and pieces completes her look.

"Becca!" The blonde, Helen, waved back at the red haired girl. The red haired girl slowly runs toward Helen and Robbie. As the girl got closer, she and Helen pulled each other into a hug.

"Oh, I miss you so much!" The red haired girl yelled.

"It's only been a week, you know." Helen retorted, snickering. They both let go of each other. Before the red haired girl could say anything, Helen cuts her off to introduce her to Robbie. "Becca, this is Robert Lockhood." She hold out her hand, gesturing it to Robbie. She then gestured her other hand to her red haired friend, exchanging the introduction. "Rob, this is Rebecca Gordon. She's my friend and partner back in Signal."

"Hey." Rebecca waved at her. "You can call me Becca." Robbie waved back at her without saying anything. "So, where you're from, Robert?" She asked.

"Vacuo."

"Oh. So you're from Pillar Academy then? Why didn't you go to Dome?"

_Social interaction, thy name is evil._

"Actually, I was home-schooled." Robbie corrected her.

Rebecca was fascinated at that revelation. "Oh. So, how did you get into Beacon?"

Robbie run his finger through his hair. "My, uh, sister-"

_AAAARGH!_

"-knows someone who work at Beacon." He said through a gritted teeth. He felt like slamming his head to a wall repeatedly.

Rebecca turns to Helen, smirking. "So, Helen. It's been a week and you've got yourself a boyfriend already? I'm crushed."

Helen quickly jabbed her palm into Rebecca's shoulder. "Haha, you brought me to tears." She deadpanned. "We've met two days ago at Commercial District. He was carrying a weapon inside a metal suitcase on his back. I thought he's a senior at Beacon, so I talk to him, hoping that he knows something about the Initiation."

Rebecca raised her eyebrow, looking suspicious at her friend. "Really?" She sang.

"Alright, that's it! Come here, you!" Helen repeatedly pokes Rebecca on the ribs in a playful manner. Rebecca simply laughed at her antic.

As the girls fool around, Robbie looks around in the passenger bay, not wanting to be associated with the 2 Huntress-in-training. He then caught the sight of a girl at the opposite end of where he is. The said girl is looking out the window, not paying attention to her surrounding. Robbie couldn't tell how the girl looks like since she's showing her back to him. He noticed that she's wearing a white short sleeve kosode and a matching hakama worn over it with a black obi holding it by her waist. Her arms appears to be wrapped with white bandages all the way above her elbow to her hand with her fingers left untouched, though Robbie doubt it was due to injuries. He also noticed that she's wearing a straw slippers, exposing her white tabi socks. For some reason, this girl grab his curiosity. Without a second thought, he left the corner he's waiting on, leaving behind his to female companion, bringing himself closer to the white clad girl. As he got closer, he noticed that the girl's shoulder length black hair are styled in a bob cut. Another thing about this girl is that she's shorter than anyone within the passenger bay. In fact, she barely reaches up to Robbie's chest.

Robbie is in a deep thought as he got closer. He is certain that he doesn't know who this girl is. Yet, for some reason, he has this sense of familiarity. This sense becomes stronger and stronger as he got closer.

_You. I don't know who you are. But I feel like I do._

He stops as he stands right behind the girl. He cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention. The girl turns to him. "Hey….." he greeted her, but his greeting died out into a silence as he scans her feature. She is pale white, several strands of hair hanging between her light gray eyes.

"Greetings." She bowed as she greeted him. Robbie's eyes widen the moment he hears her voice. This girl before him, he knows who she is despite how vastly different her appearance is the last time they've met. And that sense of familiarity? It is the same feeling that he had when he met her 3 days ago.

"Shirayuki?!" Robbie exclaimed. The girl blushed, her eyes widen after Robbie guessed her name.

"How?" She demanded.

"Your Aura." He explained.

"My Aura?"

"Yeah. I recognized the presence of your Aura at the dinner three night ago. I felt the same presence when I saw you."

Shirayuki placed her hand on her chin as if she's in a deep thought. "I see." Robbie stands next to her, looking out the window. She follow suit. They both silently gaze at the view for quite a while until Robbie breaks the silence.

"So, you look different today. Like, really different." He stated. "Mind telling me?"

Shirayuki sighed. "On that dinner I was simply dressed for the occasion."

"But your hair looks different!" He interjected.

She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I was wearing a wig."

He raise his eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?" He asked. She didn't answer, though he wasn't expecting one to begin with. "I remember you being taller." He continues. She turns her face away, hiding her blushes.

"I was, wearing a geta."

"Oh. You mean those blocky slipper made of wood? But I didn't hear any noises when you walk."

She turns to him, scowling. She didn't even bother hiding her blushes. " I use some Dust on it! Will you please stop asking me about that?!" She immediately covers her face.

_Doesn't like people talking about her height. Noted._

"Sorry. Didn't mean to-OMPFH!" His apology was interrupted when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Helen was leaning on him.

"Where were you? Thought you've lost." She asked.

_Didn't realized we were friendly enough for you to worry about me._

"Just talking to my," Robbie pauses as he turns to Shirayuki "friend."

"Hi!""Hey there!" Rebecca and Helen greeted Shirayuki respectively as they waved at her.

"Ladies." Robbie steps in as he's about introduce each other. "This is Shirayuki Kai." Shirayuki bow at the two.

"Greetings."

"Shirayuki." Robbie continues after Shirayuki greeted them. "This is," He pauses as he look at Rebecca and Helen. "Barbara and Laurel?" Helen quickly jab him on his shoulder.

"Okay, that was on purpose." She glared at him, looking annoyed.

"Could have been." He muttered. Helen quickly brings herself closer to Shirayuki.

"Don't listen to him. He's just grumpy." Said Helen.

_What?!_

"My name is Helen Lance. And that's my friend Rebecca Gordon." Helen gestured her hand toward Rebecca.

"What do you mean, 'grumpy'? Said Robbie, whispering to Helen. She smirks at him as she's about to whisper her answer.

"I know that you think that I'm annoying from the first day we met. Doesn't make it any less fun for me."

_So, that's how you wanna play huh?_

"Well, excuse me for being protective of my personal space." He ragefully whispered to her.

Helen ignore Robbie's rant as she continues her conversation with Shirayuki. "So Shirayuki, where're you from?"

"Oriental District of Vacuo." Answered Shirayuki.

"_Oh. So you're from Pillar then?"_

"Oh. So you're from Pillar then?" Helen asked.

_Called it._

Shirayuki maintains her calm demeanor. "Actually, I was personally trained by a Huntress, who took me in."

"Ohh. So, how did you know Rob here?" She asked again, pointing her thumb to Robbie.

Before Shirayuki answer her, she saw Robbie who is now standing behind Helen, shook his head. Shirayuki understood what Robbie tries to convey. "We met 3 days ago. We were acquainted at a resident belong to my Sensei's sister."

_Thank you._

Robbie mentally fistpump at Shirayuki's answer. Helen continues to ask Shirayuki about her. Robbie didn't bother trying to 'interfere' with their conversation since Helen didn't ask anything that's related to him. His eyes wanders around until he looks at the holo-screen showing a news related to the robbery at Vale dock.

_Oh, crap._

Despite feeling concern of his situation, Robbie continues to watch the news, hoping to find anything informative out of it. In the news, it appears that the press and reporters are interviewing the Chief of Police of VPD. Robbie immediately recognized who the Chief is.

_Blake Belladonna. Seems like you're surrounded by amazing friend there, Miss Rose._

In the news, the Chief of Police, Blake appears before the media in her uniform. Robbie notice that she doesn't wear her bow nor did she attempt to hide her Faunus trait. Her cat ears are proudly displayed upon those who are present and the viewers. As Blake busy answering all the questions from the reporters, Robbie's eyes caught a familiar sight. Blake is carrying a symbol on the left side of her chest, like the one carried by Ruby when he first met her. A broken moon, much like Remnant's very own, done in a shiny silver. Robbie was somewhat surprised since he knew what this symbol means.

_That symbol. She's a Guild member._

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

Robbie snapped out of his thought when he finds Rebecca standing next to him, watching the news. She watches the news with a great amount of interest and curiosity.

"Sorry, what?" Asked Robbie eloquently. Rebecca turns her attention to Robbie.

"Blake Belladonna. Chief of Police of VPD. She's amazing, wouldn't you agree?"

Robbie scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess?"

Rebecca sighs at Robbie's bluntness. "You really don't know a thing about her, don't you? I guess it can't be helped since you're home-schooled. Listen, Blake Belladonna isn't an ordinary Huntress. She is the first Huntress, and Faunus, to achieve the rank of Chief of Police at a very young age. That alone should tell you just how amazing is she."

_Well, when you put it that way..._

Robbie ponders at Rebecca's statement regarding Blake Belladonna. As a Faunus, this does seem to be an astounding achievement. Despite achieving equal right about 6 years ago, it doesn't change the fact that there are still discrimination toward Faunus. Thankfully, most human nowaday have become more and more open-minded. A big step toward mutual understanding.

Robbie's eyes are quickly averted to the holo-screen when one of the reporter asked the Chief a question. A question he hoped no one would ever asked.

_"Chief Belladonna! Walter Trip of Daily Vale. There have been speculations about the possible involvement of a criminal known as the Grimm Archer. Your thought?" _Everyone that were present on the press conference immediately focused on the reporter.

_Ugh, double crap._

Blake's expression were neutral, devoid of any emotion as she answered the reporter. "_This Grimm Archer is nothing more than a myth that are exploited by criminals to their advantage. The Vale Finest are not allow to be fooled by this fabricated news. When this investigation is over, I will assure you that the real criminal will be brought to justice."_ As she finishes her answer, she is then bombarded with various questions by other reporters. She ignored it however. "_No further questions. Thank you." _She then left, her place being replaced by a woman wearing the same uniform as her. She has a short dark brown hair, with a beret of darker brown on top. She wears a pair of sunglasses, hiding her eyes.

The images of news on the holo-screen suddenly disappears, replaced with an image of a blonde woman in glasses wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black business skirt.

_"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Agnes Goodwitch, Headmistress of this school. You are-"_

"What a bunch of Grimm-crap." Said Rebecca, interrupting Robbie's attention toward the holo-screen.

"Excuse me?" Robbie raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Don't get me wrong. I think that she's amazing, but does she really expect us to believe that the Grimm Archer is a myth?"

"You think that Grimm Archer is real?" Asked Robbie, feigning ignorance. She glared at him, though it doesn't seem like she's directing her anger at him.

"I _know_ he's real. You have to be an idiot if you think that he's actually a made up person."

_You have no idea._

"'He'? How do you know this Grimm Archer is a man?"

Rebecca pulls a scroll out, activating it. "I've been following this guy's trail since last year. There's not much to go through, but it's only because cops have been hiding and denying everything related to Grimm Archer." She shows Robbie her scroll, it screen displaying images of news snippets related to his former alter ego.

_That's not the answer I'm looking for, but okaaay?_

"Why would they do that?" Robbie didn't want to ask, but everything that she revealed to him have gain his curiosity.

"If I were the cops who can't even catch one guy for three years, it would be embarrassing if that ever got out to the public."

_You make excellent point. Beside, those cops aren't much of a problem._

"I see. But this Grimm Archer, or whoever this person is only appears in Vacuo. Why would he or she or it shows up at Vale all of the sudden?" Rebecca raised her eyebrow, looking somewhat skeptical at Robbie's question.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"That is a legit question." He retorted, smirking at her. "So, can you explain that?"

Rebecca puts her scroll away. "No." She answered, looking almost discouraged. "Not yet anyway." She muttered.

…

**Beacon Academy, Aerial Docking Bay, 09:57 am**

The airship carrying Robbie and the rest of of the new students has finally arrived to its destination. Many of them make their way out of the transportation the moment its door are open. Robbie and his new companion move out together to the main avenue. They left him behind as he stop walking to marvel at the sight of the academy.

_Wow. Just, wow. This is really something. I guess this is the best thing that's ever happen to-_

His thought goes unfinished as someone bumped onto his back. He turns around to see who.

_Oh, come on! You again?_

He is less than pleased to see the same person that bumped into him at the airship station is behind him. This person, presumably a girl, still kept her(?) hood on, hiding her eyes. Robbie glares at her(?), though she (?) remains silent. She(?) then bends down to pick up her(?) sunglasses. Robbie however beat her(?) to it. Instead of returning it, he keep it in his left hand as he cross him arms.

"This is the second time you ran into me. Not that it's a big deal or anything, but if you think that you could just walk away without saying anything, then I can't be responsible for what's gonna happen next." There was an indefinite silence before he received a reply.

"I'm sorry." A meek and gentle voice is heard from the reply.

_So you are a girl. That's one thing cleared. Sunglasses and your face being covered, time to clear that part._

Robbie uncrossed his arms before removing the glove on his right hand with his mouth. Once his right hand is free from the glove, he then hold the sunglasses with the said hand, handing it out to her. The hooded girl snatched the sunglasses from him, unaware that he had transferred a small amount of Aura into it. The amount of Aura he applied are small enough to prevent the eyewear from vibrating, a side-effect when using his semblance.

After the girl puts the eyewear on while keeping her hood, Robbie then activates his semblance. The sunglasses suddenly moves up on her face and toward the hood, forcing the hood back and reveals her face. Her complexion is pale white. She has a cerulean eyes. Her hair is pink, tied and styled in a loose bun.

The girl looked mortified as she made eye contact with Robbie. Robbie, who is slightly uneasy by her reaction simply raised his right hand, waving it at her.

"Uh, hi?" He nonchalantly greeted her as if they've met for the first time.

She took a step back, frantically look around her. She then pulls her hood back, running away from Robbie while ignoring her sunglasses falling on the concrete ground. Robbie could have sworn he heard her crying.

_Okay. That was totally a dick move. I hope she's not traumatized or something._

He picks up the sunglasses with the intention of returning it to her should they cross path again. He slowly continues toward the academy's main building as everyone passed him. Reaching halfway towards his destination, he saw all of the 1st years standing in front of a large statue. He then saw Shirayuki and much to his annoyance, Helen and Rebecca, among them. He reluctantly joins them, wondering of the current situation.

"Hey." He called out to the girls.

"Hey." Helen was the only one to reply.

"What's going on? Why's everyone waiting here?" He asked.

"The Headmistress waited for us here." Answered Helen, without batting an eye at him. "Where were you?"

_Scared the crap out of someone. Wasn't planned though._

"Just a little sightseeing. What did I miss?"

"Oh, just the welcoming speech." Helen didn't even break her eye contact from whatever she's looking at. Robbie decides to see what it is that have her undivided attention. He saw a woman who Robbie recognized as Agnes Goodwitch standing in front of the Beacon's statue. The same woman who appears on the holo-screen inside the airship he was in. She is giving a speech to the new students before her. Robbie didn't pay attention to everything that she said, not after what he saw next which left him speechless. So much so that he had to do a double, no triple take to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Why is there a student lying on the ground in front of the Headmistress?" He asked. "That is a student, right?" He added, for confirmation. Rebecca is the one who answers him

"Yeah, a student. Apparently he was flirting with her, not knowing who she is."

Robbie raised his eyebrow, curious. "'Her'? As in the headmistress? Wow. Either he's bold, stupid, or he didn't see her on the holo-screen in the airship before."

_Probably the last two._

"My money's on the third one." Said Helen.

"What did she do to him?"

"I don't know. It happened so fast. He was flirting with her, next he's on the ground." Helen told him.

Before he could ask anything else, the Headmistress interrupts him with an order.

"Everyone, please follow me to the amphitheater." Before she leads the 1st years, she directs her attention to Robbie. "Young man, please help this," She looks down at the student who flirted with her. "brute, on his feet." She ordered Robbie.

_Just my luck._

"So long, ladies." He waved goodbye at his female companion, heading toward to downed student. "Hey, you wanna get up?" He called out to him.

The young man however didn't answer Robbie. He slowly got up, in pain, before Robbie could say anything else. This guy, standing slightly taller, and muscular than Robbie, looked back at him. He has a blue eyes, and a dark unkempt brown hair, with parts of his bangs shooting outward in spikes. He is wearing a padded navy bodysuit that are military-esque in design with a large red star on the back. The suit covers everything but his head and his arms, exposing his muscular arms. He wears a pair of black fingerless gloves studded at the knuckles and a matching pair of explorer boots, and a belt with numerous pouches hanging on his waist. A red-yellow striped scarf wrapped around his neck, and a long thin headband patterned with a purple-yellow tessellated triangle tied on his forehead.

"You okay?" Robbie asked him. He hold out his to him. "Robert Lockhood."

The buffed teen grab his hand, shaking it. "Joseph Jacob. Vanguard Academy. You can call me J.J."

_All the way from Atlas, huh._

"Okay." Robbie nodded as they let go of each other's hand.

"So where you're from?" Asked Joseph.

"Vacuo. Home-schooled." Answered Robbie, hoping that Joseph wouldn't asked if he's from Pillar Academy. "We should get going."

"Right." Joseph acknowledged Robbie's proposal. They both follow the rest of the 1st year as they make their way to the amphitheater.

…

"So, let me get this straight. You're hitting on the Headmistress, with some stupid and corny pick-up line, without knowing who she was?" Robbie asked his new companion, Joseph.

"I did not use any pick-up lines, dammit!" Yelled Joseph.

_I'm not convinced._

"Okay. Never mind the pick-up lines, but how can you _not _know that the woman is the Headmistress? She's on the holo-screen in the airship we're in!" Exclaimed Robbie.

"I wasn't on the airship."

"How'd you got here then?"

"Personal family aircraft." Joseph explained. "I don't trust public transport."

"I see. Still, hitting on a girl, or a woman for that matter, doesn't seem like a good way to start your first day of school." Robbie let out a small, dry laugh.

"For the record, I thought she's a senior. I was just complimenting her look. That's all." Joseph gave a firm look as he stated that.

"Well, try not to make that a habit."

They both finally arrive at the amphitheater. As they go further in, he saw Helen, along with Rebecca and Shirayuki, waving at him.

"Come on. My, friends, are here."

Joseph give Robbie a suspicious look as they walk toward the girls. "You hesitated."

"What?"

"You hesitated when you said 'friends'. What's with that?"

"It's, complicated." Said Robbie as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Joseph shrugged it off. He follows Robbie as he leads him to the 3 Huntress-to-be.

"Glad you could make it." Said Helen. Rebecca jumps on to Helen's left side, leaning on her shoulder.

"Looks like you're getting along pretty well with ladies-man here." Rebecca grinned as she take a good look at Joseph.

"Joseph Jacob. Vanguard Academy. Call me J.J." Joseph introduced himself to the ladies.

"Rebecca Gordon. Signal Academy." Rebecca returned the introduction. Helen follow suits.

"Helen Lance. Signal."

Shirayuki appears before Joseph after Helen introduced herself. "Greetings." She bowed to him. "My name is Shirayuki Kai. I am personally trained by a Huntress." She reveals.

_Could have just said home-schooled. Oh well._

"So, ladies man." Rebecca eyed Joseph with a teasing look. "Care to tell us what gave you a courage to hit on the Headmistress?"

"Well, I- uh, it's- uh, it's-" Joseph stuttered as tries to think of a legit reason without making him look like a fool. Unfortunately for him, Robbie decides to intervene.

"He doesn't know who she is." He flatly told them.

Helen and Rebecca simultaneously cried "What?!" while displaying a different emotion; Helen had an amused look while Rebecca is on the verge of laughing. Shirayuki on the other hand simply eyed Joseph with a questioning look.

Joseph give Robbie a brief but rageful glare before he turns to the 3 young ladies to explain himself, much to Robbie's amusement.

_Hey, I making this easy for you. You'd make yourself look like idiot if I didn't step in. Well, more of an idiot that you were before._

Joseph is about to say something to cover himself up, but 3 loud tapping noise from speakers hidden within the amphitheater stop him from doing tapping noise caused everyone within amphitheater to look up at the stage. There, a nervous looking blond man appears before them behind a mic stand.

_Professor Dork. Didn't think I'd see you so soon._

"_Uh, hello, and welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Jaune Arc, one of the professor here. And as of today, I am the acting Headmaster of this academy."_

_WHAT?!_

Robbie isn't the only one who are shocked by this announcement. All of the 1st years in the room are clamoring upon hearing this news. The clamoring stops when a loud screeching noise made the students to cover their ears. After the screeching stop, a woman appears beside Jaune. Jaune seems relieved at her presence. Robbie who just recovered from the sudden screeching outburst recognize the woman.

_Lucky you, Professor Dork. Your wife is here to save the day._

Jaune continues his speech, looking less nervous. "_Everyone. First of all, I uh, would like to apologize on the behalf of the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, who couldn't be here today. He's, a bit busy with personal matters. I hope that all of you would understand."_

_Oh, we understand, alright. What I don't understand is how or why did you ends up as an acting Headmaster._

"_That being said, your admittance to this school is still going as it should be."_ He clears his throat, hoping to deliver his next part of his speech as intelligible as possible. "_Now then. As many of you have already know, Beacon has an outstanding history of training young Huntsmen and Huntresses as the protector of all things that we stand for. And that is exactly why you are here; to become the protector."_ He paused for a moment as he scans the room, taking a good look at each of the new Hunters-to-be. "_But, it won't be an easy task. Tomorrow, all of you will go through an Initiation to see if you have what it takes. After that, the real challenges begin. I wish all the best to each and everyone of you. Thank you."_ He smiles and lightly bow to the 1st years before he walks away, accompanied by his wife.

_Well that was, slightly encouraging._

The Headmistress, Agnes Goodwitch appears on the stage, approaching the mic stand. She lightly tap the mic once before she start speaking through it. "_To all of the First Year Students; please wait outside the Amphitheater. I repeat; please wait outside the Amphitheater. Thank you."_

Without hesitation, Robbie, along with the new students move toward the exit. But as he takes a step, he felt that he step on something. Looking down, he saw several of his arrows are on the floor.

_What?! How did- Uuuurgh…_

He kneels down to pick up the arrows, getting left behind by his new comrade. Not that he mind.

"Need a hand?"

He look up to see Mrs. Arc standing next to her with a smile that never seems to leave her face. Before Robbie could say anything, Pyrrha hold out her right hand, covered in black-like mist. All of the arrow immediately flies toward her right hand, packed in a bundle. She give the bundle to him.

"Thanks." He thanked her as he take his arrows and place it back into the hip quiver.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha told Robbie, with a look of guilt on her face. He look at her in a perplexed manner.

"Er, for what?"

"I was the one who dropped your arrows on the floor." She made herself look sound as apologetic as possible.

"Okaaay. Why?" He asked, sounding a bit demanding.

"I wanted to talk to you in private without drawing the attention of other students."

_That's, very thoughtful of you._

Robbie remains perplexed at her word. "Agnes!" She called out to the Headmistress, who is on her way to the 1st Years outside. "I'm borrowing Mister Lockhood here for a while. Professor Ozpin wanted to meet him."

_What?!_

Agnes simply nodded at Pyrrha before she continues toward the 1st Years. "We shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting. This way." Said Pyrrha as she walks toward another exit. Robbie quickly catches up to her until he's walking by her side.

"So, is this another of your attempt to talk with me in private, or is Professor Ozpin really wanted to meet me?" Robbie deadpanned as he asked her.

Still smiling, she answers him. "Actually, we both wanted to talk to you."

"Okaaay." Out of reflex, Robbie slowly distances himself from her as they continue walking. Pyrrha notices his action simply let out a soft chuckle.

"So Robert, how are you holding up?" She asked.

He glared at her suspiciously. "I'm okay, I guess. But that's not what you're gonna ask me, are you?"

"Robert." Her smile fades. "I'm gonna be honest with you. Ruby told me a lot of things about you. I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel because I can't imagine anyone else going through what it is that you've been through. And all on your own at that. I just want you to know that you're not alone anymore. If you need anything, you are more than welcome to come to me. To us."

_Alone, huh._

Robbie continues glaring at her for an indefinite amount of time before he start talking. "How much do you know about me?" He asked.

"Everything that Ruby knows, I assume."

"Even my _real_ parents?"

She look down. Her eyes were sad. "Yes." She replied.

They've reach an elevator. Entering it, Pyrrha pressed a button to the top floor. As the the elevator starts moving, Robbie throws out another question. "You not gonna tell me anything about them if I ask you?"

"Ruby have made me to sworn a secrecy, so no."

_Figures._

Robbie sighed after he stops glaring at her. "Can you at least tell me why she doesn't want me to know about them?" He asked.

Pyrrha look at him. Her eyes are still sad. "She thinks that you won't be able to handle the truth."

"What do you think?" He inquires as he made an eye contact with her.

Pyrrha gave him a reassuring look. "I believe that you should let the chips fall where they may."

_That sounds, cryptic._

"You're right." Said Robbie. Pyrrha look at him in a questioning manner. "What I've been through, it's not something anyone could imagine." The elevator stop as it reaches the top floor. "But you're also wrong." Pyrrha raised her eyebrow, curious. The elevator door opens. "I wasn't always alone." He walks out, leaving Pyrrha stunned.

…

Ozpin is lost in his thought as he look out through the window of his office. He's back to his senses when a hologram notification pops out on his desk.

"Come in." Said Ozpin, without looking back or changing his position.

The door opens, revealing Pyrrha and Robbie behind her. Pyrrha holds the door as Robbie steps in.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. You may leave." Said Ozpin without even looking back to her. His eyes still fixed to the view outside. Pyrrha closed the door as she leave. Ozpin turns around, looking at his guest. "Please, sit down." He told Robbie, motioning his right hand on to the chair in front of his desk.

Robbie obliged the Headmaster's request. As he take a seat, he notice a plate of cookies and a mug of drink on top of the table.

_Cookies? Again? Ughh. I wonder if Miss Rose have something to do with this._

"Robert Longstride Lockhood." Ozpin announced Robbie's name, gaining the boy's undivided attention. The Headmaster walk toward the desk, closing in on the boy. He leans in to look at the boy's face.

_What? You gonna say something about my eyes?_

"You… have amber eyes." Said Ozpin. His words left Robbie confused..

_Okaaay. That's new._

"Uh, thanks?"

Ozpin took his seat, facing the boy. "Please." He motioned his hand to the plate of cookies and the mug, offering it to the boy.

"No, thank you." Robbie decline.

Ozpin brought both his hand on top of the desk, clasping it. "So! Where did you learn how to fight?" He asked. Robbie looked at him suspiciously.

_Why do I get the feeling that you've already know._

"My, uncle and aunt taught me."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow upon hearing the boy's answer. "I see. And how old exactly are you when they first taught you?"

_Great. This is definitely gonna look good on the record._

"Four." He looked away from Ozpin, avoiding his gaze.

"They taught a four year old how to use a bow and arrow?" He took a sip from a mug in his hand.

_Where the heck did that mug come from?_

"Why?" Ozpin added.

"Because I asked them to." Robbie sighed before he continues. "My uncle and aunt, who I thought was my real parent, are a Hunters. My uncle was on an active duty while my aunt stays behind, taking care of me. Sometimes, my aunt would join him, leaving me behind with a baby sitter. During that time, I've always wondered what it feel like to be a Hunter. So, I asked my uncle to teach me archery and my aunt to teach me in close combat. By the time I reached seven, I've managed to hold my ground against another Hunter."

"I see. It's just that," Ozpin presses a button on his desk, revealing several holo-screen before Robbie. "I find it hard to believe that your uncle and aunt has actually taught you to do something like this." The holo-screens shows various videos of a security camera featuring Robbie's former alter ego; the Grimm Archer. One of the screen shows the Archer firing an arrow to somewhere offscreen. Another screen shows the Archer flawlessly taking on 7 security guards with a pair of blade. The rest simply show the Archer running around and jumping about avoiding guards on some place unknown. The videos are playing in a loop, repeatedly shown to Robbie.

"Can I ask you something?" Robbie asked. Ozpin nods at his request. "How much do you know about me?"

Ozpin took a quick sip from the mug in hand. "I know just as much as Miss Rose told me. But I have a feeling that there is more to you than that." He took another quick sip.

Robbie leans back on the chair in a relaxed manner, disdainfully looking at the Headmaster. "And you are right. There is more to it than that. You know what happened to my uncle and aunt, right?"

Ozpin sets the mug down. "Yes. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay." He paused for a moment, looking out the window as he stares into the distance.

"It must be difficult for you, being on your own after they've gone." Ozpin said with a sense of sympathy. Robbie simply smirk as if he's about to break into laughter. "Is there something that I've said seems funny?" Ozpin asked, curious and concern of Robbie's reaction. Robbie manage to wipe the smirk off his face.

"No, it's just that you've said the same thing Mrs. Arc said to me before. About me being on my own."

"I don't follow." Said Ozpin.

Robbie straighten himself. "I'm usually not very comfortable with talking about my past, but I will share a little secret." Robbie pulls his chair closer to the desk. Ozpin copied his action. "In those ten years, I wasn't always alone. And I wasn't always in the same place. District, city," he paused as he look at Ozpin straight in the eyes. "kingdom."

Ozpin was quite stunned at the last word came out of Robbie mouth. Now, he has become more curious about the boy, though he doubt that the boy would easily confide with him the information.

"Do you know about my parents? My _real _parents?" Asked Robbie.

"Yes." Ozpin replied.

Robbie glares at him suspiciously. "Did you also sworn a secrecy to Miss Rose?"

Ozpin cast him a guilty look. "Yes. I'm sorry, Mister Lockhood."

Robbie frowned at Ozpin, disappointed.

_Another dead end. Oh joy._

"Mister Lockhood? If I may, I would like to share a secret with you as well." Robbie faced Ozpin with a slight interest. "You may find this hard to believe, but I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But I would like to believe that trusting Miss Rose's judgement isn't one of them. And I also like to believe that accepting you here at this academy isn't one of them as well."

Robbie ponder at every of Ozpin's word. After much consideration, he decides that maybe he should wait. He's been lost for 10 years. What's another year or 4 gonna do to him?

"I think I've already take too much of your time, Mister Lockhood. You may go." Robbie noded at Ozpin before he gets up. As he walks toward the door, Ozpin call out to him. "And Mister Lockhood?" Robbie turns around to Ozpin. "If you ever need any help… my door is always open."

"Thanks, professor." He then steps out. To his surprise, Pyrrha was just outside waiting for him.

"Do you know where you need to go?" She asked. Robbie shook his head. "It's okay. I'll guide you."

…

Almost half an hour has gone since Pyrrha helped Robbie looking for the rest of the 1st years and Professor Goodwitch but to no avail. She tried to contact the Headmistress via scroll but she received no reply. In the end, Pyrrha decided to let Robbie wait at the cafeteria.

_Well, that happened._

He continues reading the manual of his weapon to kill some time. Several minutes later, a lot of people burst through the cafeteria's entrance. Robbie look at entrance to see all of the 1st Year enters the cafeteria. He then saw a familiar blonde, who in return notice him. The said blonde quickly pulls her red haired friend and a petite girl in white. A tall muscular teen follows her as they join Robbie.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Said Helen as she sit next to Robbie's right. Rebecca joins her at her side while Shirayuki sat opposite Robbie.

"Oh, hey Sarah. Just sightseeing." Replied Robbie in a mocking-ish manner. He received a jab on his shoulder.

"I hate you so much right now."

Robbie grinned at Helen. "I know."

J.J. takes a seat next to Robbie. He then hands him a scroll and something that resembles a watch. "Here."

"What's this?" Asked Robbie.

"Your academy issued scroll," J.J. placed the scroll down. "and your dial." He then placed the watch next to the scroll.

"A, dial?" Robbie is confused upon seeing the strange item. J.J waves his left hand to Robbie, showing the watch thing being around his wrist. Robbie look around to his companion to see that they also have the similar item on their wrist. Robbie pick up his, examining it. This watch has a circular case for its main body with a metal strap. The display of the watch however are blank, showing nothing but pure blackness.

"Put it on. It'll turn on by itself." Said Helen. Robbie did as what she told. As he clasp the strap, securing it, the display suddenly lights up along with 3 light on top of the display. The display shows '100%' and a bright blue bar underneath the shown number.

"OK. It doesn't tell time so it's obviously not a watch. So, what's this dial do?" He asked to no one in particular. Helen answers him.

"It gauges our aura. That '100%' and the full blue bar underneath means that your aura is full. If you get hit or used up your aura, the-"

"The number drops and the bar decreases." Robbie cut her off. " Yeah, got it. Thanks." Robbie continues to examine the dial. "This is, convenient." Said Robbie in a perplexed manner.

Helen sighs. "Tell me about it. You have any idea how annoying it is to keep taking out your scroll just to check your aura, especially during combat?"

Robbie take his academy issued scroll examining it. "Never needed 'em. Where'd you get them, by the way?" He asked J.J.

"Professor Goodwitch gave it to us during the tour. She made me keep one for you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"So everyone," J.J. call out to Robbie's and the girls. "what's your plan for Initiation tomorrow?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Said Helen. "As long as I'm partnered with Becca, I'm good."

Robbie scoffs at Helen's statement. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Helen glares as Robbie suspiciously. "Hey Becca. I don't know about you, but it seems to me that Rob here knows something that we don't."

Rebecca catches on. "You know what, you're right."

_Crap_…..

Helen brings herself closer to Robbie, smirking. "So, you wanna tell us something, Rob?"

Robbie calmly feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He continue fiddling with his scroll until Helen leans in closer to his face.

_Why does this has to happen to me at the first day of school_…..

"Ugh, fine. Let's just say that I may know someone who had been a student of this academy."

"Who? Your sister?" Helen inquires.

_Ugh, You know what? Forget it._

"Maybe." He quipped.

…

Wearing a gray sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts, Robbie make his from a male restroom to the ballroom where all the 1st Years are sleeping. As he passes a hallway, he sense some sort of a disturbance.

_Wait. Two auras, both filled with rage, but one of them seems nervous? It's strong, fast, and it's coming this way? On my back?_

Before he could turn to the source of the said disturbance, he was dragged on his back with an unimaginable force. Next thing he knew, he was slammed to a wall on his back in some empty hallway. There, he is confronted by 2 people; 1 of them happens to be the same hooded girl that he met this morning. Next to her, another girl about her height. She has a long black hair, a pair of blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She wears a deep purple shirt underneath a black over coat that hugs her body, and a pair of skintight black pant with a matching purple line on the side. She appears to be wearing the same pair of boots that Rebecca has, only the buckles are in done in gunmetal.

"Oh, hey-" Before Robbie could finish whatever he's about to say, the girl in black took out a katar and points it at his neck. The hooded girl then took out a sword and did the same.

_Well, crap._

"Did you tell anyone?" The hooded girl hissed. Her question only made Robbie confused.

"What?"

"Did. You. Tell. Anyone?" She hissed louder. Her voice seems to break, as if she's about to cry.

"No. No. Nope. I didn't. I did not tell anyone."

_Please don't kill me._

"Really?" She hissed again, wanting a confirmation.

"Yes. Now please put that away." He pointed at the blade of the sword at his neck.

"Really?" She whined. A tear flows down her face.

_Oh, come on._

Robbie sighs. "Yes."

The hooded girl wipes away her tears as she pull her sword away. Her friend however did not. She kept her katar at Robbie's neck as she glares at him murderously.

"Yvonne." The hooded girl called out to her friend. "It's okay. You can let him go." She told her.

"You sure?" The girl in black asked.

"Yes."

The girl in black still haven't draw her blade back, her gaze remains on Robbie. "I don't know. I don't like loose ends." She told the hooded girl.

_What?!_

"Yvonne!" The hooded girl whined. The girl in black, Yvonne, sighs.

"Fine." Yvonne draws her weapon back. She continues to glare at Robbie. "I'm watching you." She muttered.

Robbie pull something out of the pocket of his pants, handing it to the hooded girl. "Here." It is the sunglasses that he hold on to this morning. The hooded girl slowly takes it off Robbie's hand.

"Thanks." She smiles as she thanked him.

"No problem." Robbie scratches the back of his head. "Robert Lockhood." He introduced himself.

"Hi Robert." The hooded girl smiles at him after putting her sunglasses in the pocket of her hoodie. "This is my friend, Yvonne Bertinelli. We graduated from Sanctum."

"Hi." Robbie waved at Yvonne. Yvonne only huffed at him.

_The feeling's mutual._

"Sorry for dragging you here, Robert. We'll be on our way now. See you later." The hooded girl waved at him before she walks away.

"Sure. See ya." Robbie waved back at her. Just before she's about to take a step, he calls out to her. "Wait. I didn't catch your name."

*CLANK*

A loud sound originated from the hooded girl's sword falling on the floor echoing through the hallway. She and her friend slowly turns to Robbie. She has a mixed expression of anger, horrified, and confused, while her friend has a simple look of confusion. The hooded girl then walks toward Robbie, grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT?!" She yelled at him, shaking him by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you mean 'WHAT?!'? I only asked for your name!" He yelled back at her.

She pulls him closer, face to face by less than an inch. "You really don't know who I am?" She asked in a bawling manner.

"I asked, didn't I?! Now please get off from me!"

The hooded girl appears stunned at Robbie's answer. She lets him go, but then grabs hold of his shoulders as she rest her head on his chest. Her body shakes frantically as she lets out a cry of some sort.

_What in the name of Remnant is going in on here?..._

Robbie pats the girl on her back, trying to comfort her. His action only earns him another murderous glare from Yvonne.

_Oh, don't even start! How the heck is this my fault?!_

Robbie sighs as he look down at the girl before him. "Look. I don't know what's going on here. I'm really sorry if I did somethi-" He stops as the girl gets off from his chest, looking rather cheerful. As it turns out, she wasn't crying, but laughing.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. I just worried over nothing. That's all." She smiles at him reassuringly as she wipes a small tears away. "Hilda Volsun." She holds out her hand to him.

He grabs her hand, shaking it. "Hi. It's nice meeting you, Hilda."

_Not._

Yvonne quickly steps in between Robbie and Hilda after they break their handshake. "How can you not know who she is?!" Yvonne yelled at him.

"Should I? We've just met!" Robbie quipped. Yvonne only glares at him in annoyance.

"Have you been living under a rock?" She yelled. "Does 'top graduate of Sanctum' or '3 times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament' mean anything to you?"

"No. Not really." Robbie looked down, not making an eye contact with Yvonne as he answered her.

"Uh, Yvonne?" Hilda called out to her friend. Yvonne however ignores her.

"Honestly?" Yvonne massages her temple. "How is someone as ignorant as you even stand on this very academy? What school are you from before anyway?" She crossed her arms as she ask him.

"I was, home-schooled."

She scoffs at him. "Home-schooled? Then it all makes sense. Clearly, your parents haven't been doing a very good job at providing you an education."

Something inside Robbie seems to crashed. He balled his fists tight.

"YVONNE!" Hilda yelled at her. "That's enough!" She steps in between Yvonne and Robbie. She pat his left shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm truly sorry about that. Yvonne didn't mean that. I'm sure that your parents are a wonderful teacher."

Robbie sighs. "I doubt it. I mean, I don't even know who they are." He said coldly.

Hilda pulls her hand away. She has a guilty look on her. "I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean tha-"

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night." Robbie walk pass the 2 girls without batting an eye, leaving them in an awkward silence.

_Some first day, huh._

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: R357**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: LOCKHOOD, ROBERT LONGSTRIDE

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: MALE

CITIZENSHIP: ATLAS, VACUO

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT)

VACUO (PREVIOUS)

ATLAS (PREVIOUS)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: TANNED

HEIGHT: 6'2"

HAIR COLOR: BROWN

EYE COLOR: AMBER

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: None*

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT: None*

REMARKS*: Recommended by Ruby Rose (Hunter's Guild) and Weiss Schnee (CEO, Iron/Schnee Enterprise).

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. The name's Terrorhunt, creator of this fanfic.<strong>

**First of all, I would like to thank every single one of you who've read this fanfic of mine, regardless whether you've follow/favorite it or not. 6 followers may not be much, but it's still better than nothing. And I hope find this new chapters just as entertaining as the previous.**

**Second, I would like to apologize to every single one of you if I've left a less than desirable impression to you. You may have noticed that in the past chapters of this fanfic, I have not put a single Author Notes whatsoever. Just to clarify, I'm not being vain or anything. I'm just not sure what to say. This is kinda ironic considering that I have something to say when I've posted this fanfic at AO3. In any case, thank you so much for putting up with my lack interaction. **

**And finally, some little secrets. To those who've been keeping up with this series, you may or may not have catch on to some of the references, easter eggs, and secrets that I've hidden. Of course It would have been helpful if I made an Author's Note about it at the end of each chapters. But let's be honest, do you guys want to go back to the previous chapters just to read Author's Notes? That being said, I would like to propose an idea for you guys.**

**I was thinking of posting a second fanfic called SPHR: Unauthorized. It's not much of a fanfic but more of a dump containing notes to the references, easter eggs, secrets, info, and deleted scene or parts of the main fanfic. I'll post it somewhere at the end of this month (no promises though).**

**Once again, thank you so much to every single one of you. You guys are the best. If you like this series, please leave a review. Honest and constructive reviews are always welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Greatest Moment**

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" The 6 year old Robert cried as he run through a meadow in the evening toward the house his 'parents' are in. The boy was excited, no, ecstatic, to show his 'mom' of something.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" He continues crying as he reached the back door that leads to the kitchen. The crying ceased as he made eye contact with Jane who is pouring tea for her husband. Both Jane and Peter look at the boy with a great sense of curiosity.

"Yes, Robert. What is it?" Jane smiled at Robbie as she asked him. Robbie excitedly walked toward Jane.

"Mom! Mom! Look! Look! Look what I can do!" Robbie hold out both of his palm at Jane with a very focused expression. Robbie's hand then emits a bright reddish-gold glow as he flared up his aura. This scene left Peter surprised while Jane's face are in shock. So much so that she dropped the teapot she's holding. The tea brewed would have been spilled, had Peter not catch the teapot.

"Ho-how did you learn to do th-that?" Jane stuttered as she ask the boy.

"Aunt Sandy helped me." Robbie chipperly replied as the glow on his hand disappears.

"What?!" Jane was distraught at the boy's answer, unaware of another person emerged on the same door Robbie came in.

"Yes. I did." The person, a faceless woman spoke, gaining Jane's attention. "I've unlocked Robert's aura." The woman revealed. Robbie happily skipped toward the woman and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Aunt Sandy." Said Robbie. The woman patted his head in affectionate manner.

"Anything for you, my sweet little prince."

"######." Jane inaudibly called out to the woman, giving her a stern look. "We need to talk." This worries Robbie as he noticed the look that Jane's giving.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" He asked. Jane quickly forced a smile as she turned to him.

"Yes Robert. Everything's fine." Jane patted Robbie's shoulder, reassuring him. The 6 years old believed her. "Why don't you help yourself with some ice-cream?" Robbie was overjoyed upon hearing that.

"Yay! Thanks mom!" He ran to the fridge as he thanked her. Peter quickly got up and followed the boy.

"Don't start without me!" Cried Peter.

Robbie hastily opened the freezer section of the fridge as he reached it. A thick, cold vapour went onto his face, obscuring his vision. Everything then become blank in his eyes...

…

Awaken from the slumberland, Robbie quickly got up, looking pale. His breathing are erratic, cold sweats are running on his face. Slowly calming himself, he brought up both of his hand. Flaring up his aura, his hand slowly emits a deep blue glow. He lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing the color of his aura.

_Blue. Not gold. Good, good…_

After the glow disappears, Robbie take a deep breath as he stretches his body. Wondering what the time is, he taps on his dial. The display of his aura percentage is then replaced with the display of '05:57 am'.

_Hmm. Might as well get up._

He taps on his dial again to bring back the aura percentage display. Without making a noise, he slowly gets up from his sleeping space. The ballroom, being full of sleeping 1st Years is surprisingly quiet, save for a snore. Robbie take a glance at J.J. to see that he isn't the source of the noise.

_Well, at least you're telling a truth about 'not snoring in your sleep'._

Ignoring the snore, Robbie gets out of the ballroom and make his way to the dining hall. As he expected, it is empty. A glass of water later, Robbie took a seat that are the closest to the hall entrance, sitting with his legs crossed.

_It's been a month since I last meditated. This might be a bit, trippy._

With his mind clear and focus, Robbie closes his eyes to begin his meditation. Or at least he would have if it weren't for someone who suddenly shows up at the hall entrance, causing Robbie to lose his concentration. His eyes met with the person before him.

A young woman in a modest looking lilac sleeping attire stand before Robbie. Her black eyes met his amber eyes. She has a short brunette hair much like Shirayuki, but no hair hanging between her eyes. Of course, the most eye-catching part of her is a pair of gray ears of a canine origin.

"Huh, hi?" Robbie greeted her.

"Hi." The young woman greeted back.

Robbie got up from where he sat. He's rather surprised to see just how tall she is the moment he got up. This woman before her is very tall. Quite possible as tall as J.J., if not taller.

"So, you're student here?" Robbie casually asked her.

"First Year. Just like you." She replied.

_Whaaaaat?_

"Wait. How do you know I'm a First Year?"

"I saw you helped the guy who got knocked out by Professor Goodwitch."

"You mean J.J.?"

"If you meant the tall guy with a messy looking hair, then yes." She answered him.

_Well that explains a lot._

"I'm Robert. Robert Lockhood." Robbie introduced himself.

"Yamashiro Natsumi." She hold out her hand. Robbie shook it.

"So, what are you doing here, Yamashiro-san?" Asked Robbie.

"Please call me Natsumi. And I could ask you the same thing, Robert." She retorted.

_Tou__ché._

"You could. But I asked you first."

Natsumi sighed. "I just want to get a glass of water. How about you? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought of doing some meditation."

She cast an expression of guilt. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I interrupted your meditation?"

Robbie put both his hand up in a calming gesture. "It's okay. I haven't been doing it for a month. A day or two isn't going to change anything." He jokingly told her.

Natsumi is relieved upon hearing that. "I see. I wa-"

Before she could say anything, the door of dining hall entrance opens, revealing Professor Goodwitch. Professor Goodwitch is rather surprised to 2 1st Years already up. "What are you two doing here? It's still early."

Natsumi was startled by the Headmistress' presence, but she manages to keep herself composed. Before she could answer her, Robbie beat her to it.

"We were just getting a glass of water. That's all. Right, Natsumi-san?" Robbie eyed Natsumi in a hopeful manner, hoping that she would understand what he's getting at.

Natsumi was startled, but quickly become composed. She was about to answer her question, though she would have if Robbie didn't answer first.

"We were just getting a glass of water, that's all! We got up this early because someone was snoring too loud. We didn't mean to trespass or anything." Robbie turns to natsumi. "Riiiight, Natsumi-san?"

Despite the somewhat confused look on her face, Natsumi understands what Robbie's getting at. With a calm expression, she turns to the Headmistress. "Yes. A glass of water."

The Headmistress fixes her glasses as she stares at the 2 1st Years before her. These 2 before her does seems a bit suspicious, and she would love to get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately, her current duty takes priority.

"I see. You two are not suppose to be here right now, but I'll let this slide. Just don't take too long. Off you go." Said the Headmistress as she walk past Robbie and Natsumi.

"Thanks, Professor." Robbie thanked her. "Come on, let's get that glass of water." Said Robbie to Natsumi.

"Sure. Wait, what?"

…

After having a glass of water, or at least Natsumi is, she and Robbie make their way to the ballroom.

"I don't understand." Said Natsumi. "Why did we have to lie to the Headmistress?" She asked Robbie.

"She knocked out a student for hitting on her. You have any idea what she'd do to us?"

"Uh, no?"

"Me neither. And I don't want to know what is it." Said Robbie with a straight face.

"But we didn't do anything wrong." Natsumi countered.

"Wasn't worth the risk." He quipped. "So," Robbie stares at her ears on top. "You're like what? A dog Faunus?" He asked.

"Wolf, actually." She answered.

"Oh. Oooooh." Robbie continues to stares at her wolf ears. They both reached the ballroom to see the all of the 1st Years are still sleeping. A snore can still be heard. Natsumi sighs.

"Oh great. She's still snoring." Said Natsumi. Robbie remains quiet as he keep staring at Natsumi's wolf ear. This did not goes unnoticed to Natsumi. "Ok, will you stop staring? It's getting annoying." Robbie quickly snap back to his senses.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to."

"What, you problem with Faunus or something?" She asked.

"No. It's just, uh, never mind. It's stupid anyway." Natsumi relented after hearing his answer. She then walks in toward the source on the snore. "Wait, what are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Getting my sleeping bag and pillow."

Robbie grinned. "You slept that close to that noise?"

Natsumi sighed. "Actually, I slept next to that noise."

Robbie snickered upon hearing that. "No. Way."

"Yes. Way."

_Bummer._

Robbie walks into the ballroom and pick up his sleeping bag and pillow. He and Natsumi reached the door together as they're about to get out. "We still have about two hours left. Any ideas what to do for now?" Natsumi inquired.

"I gonna change and do a little jogging. You?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Replied Natsumi. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Sure. If you can keep up with me."

…

**Beacon Academy, Locker Room, 09:29 am**

**Initiation.**

_Well, this is it._

Standing before his locker, Robbie is already in his green hoodie and black pants. He puts on his boots, followed by a pair of brown leather bracer. The right bracer are fastened on his forearm, locked with 3 sets of buckles. The left bracer however are fastened with a lace. Once the bracer are on, he puts on his weapon harness. Making sure that the harness are secured, he put his bow blade on. The 2 quiver full of arrows are attached to his right hip afterward He then take his gloves before closing his locker.

_Okay, time to-_

His thought are interrupted when someone bumped onto his back. He turns around to see someone who covered top to bottom, wearing a hooded robe. Robbie was more than displeased when he figured out who this is.

_Again?..._

"You just love to run into me, don't you?" Robbie snarked.

"I'm sorry…" A meek voice, belongs to Hilda is heard under the hood. "I didn't see you."

_I wonder why…_

"Take off the hood and maybe that won't be a problem." He chided. Hilda proceed to pull her hood down even further.

"No! I mean, not now. Can't let anyone know I'm here." She revealed.

"What do you want?" He curtly asked her. Robbie assumes that Hilda here want something. Otherwise she wouldn't have come to him.

Hilda quickly bow to him. "I'm sorry for everything that I did yesterday! Really, I am! Please forgive me!"

Robbie sighed. "It's okay. Just don't do that again. EVER." Robbie decided to walk away before Hilda step on front of him, stopping him from going any further.

_Really?!_

"Wait! My friend, Yvonne, she has something to say to you."

_Oh, great…_

As if on cue, Yvonne shows up next to Hilda. She wears the same purple shirt and the black overcoat last night. Her black pants are replaced with shorts. She dons a pair of black boots with purple lining that goes over her knee, covering half of her thigh.

Robbie choose not to make an eye contact with Yvonne, focusing on putting the glove on his left hand. Yvonne's expression of guilt goes unnoticed.

"Robert Lockhood, right?" Robbie ignores her. "I'm sorry for what I've said last night. I was out of line. Please, forgive me." Yvonne bowed to him. Robbie glares at Yvonne as he's done with the left glove.

_Just get this over with._

"Get up." Robbie told her. Yvonne got up and faced Robbie. "Apology accepted. Now do me favor and keep a tight leash on her." Robbie tilt his head toward Hilda "I felt like I've lost five years of my life everytime she's near me." Robbie walks away from the two, missing the shocked look on Yvonne. After a short walk, he then saw Natsumi standing in front of a locker, gearing up for the Initiation. "Hey! Natsumi-san!" Robbie called out to her. Natsumi simply smiled at him. Her combat outfit consist of black bodysuit and a red sash around her waist, while several dark red samurai-esque armor covered a few certain parts of her body.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Out-Of-Breath. You not gonna pass out on me now, are you?"

Robbie playfully scoffed at her. "Please. I'm went easy on you." Natsumi giggled at his retort.

"Whatever. And please don't add 'san' everytime you say my name. It's kinda weird."

"Okay, Natsumi, chan." Robbie earned a sharp glare from Natsumi. Robbie quickly avert his eyes from her. He ends up looking into her locker to see not 1, not 2, not 3, but 7 different type of blades inside of it.

_An odachi, a pair of chokuto, a katana, a wakizashi, and a pair of kodachi? Overkill…_

The 7 blades are varied in length, with the odachi being the longest, and the pair of kodachi as the shortest. While different in length, the blade shares the same design for the hilt and the handleguard. If Robbie wasn't surprised before, he's surprised now, to see Natsumi equip herself with all of the blades. The odachi is holstered on her back, center and straight up. The pair of chokuto is also holstered on the back, in a cross position. The katana and wakizashi hangs on left side of her waist. The last 2 blade, a pair of kodachi, hangs on the back of her waist, in the horizontal position with the handle pointing in the opposite direction.

"That's a lot of blade…" Robbie commented. "You're going to use all that?"

"Depending on the Grimm I'm fighting, yes."

A further look at Natsumi's blades and Robbie noticed that while each of the blade has the same design, the grip ornament which resembles a rhombus, are different in colors. The odachi has a white rhombus, the chokuto has a green rhombus, the katana and wakizashi has an orange rhombus, while the kodachi has a yellow rhombus. It didn't took Robbie long to figure out what those rhombus are.

"Dust…" He muttered.

_She must be using different combat styles for whatever the blade she's using._

"You don't have a- OMPH!" Robbie was interrupted by Helen who suddenly shows up leaning on his right side.

"Yo!" Helen cheerfully greeted him and Natsumi.

_Right, forgot you exist._

Robbie turned to her to see that she joined with Rebecca, Shirayuki, and surprisingly, J.J.

"No wonder we couldn't find you at the ballroom." Said Helen. She then glanced at J.J., grinning. "Better watch out, Ladies Man. Looks like Rob might take your place." J.J. turned away, grumbled. Helen then switch her attention back to Robbie and Natsumi. "So, you just gonna keep making that sour face or are you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Helen joked.

_I. Hate. You._

"Guys, this is Natsumi." Natsumi bowed at them. "Natsumi, this is Shirayuki, J.J., Rebecca, and Melissa." Shirayuki bowed back to Natsumi, J.J. and Rebecca waved at her, and Helen elbowed Robbie on the rib.

"Next time I'm introducing myself." Helen told Robbie with her teeth gritted. "It's Helen, actually." She told Natsumi. Natsumi crossed her arm, looking annoyed.

"Yes, I remember you. Your snores woke me up."

Helen smile sheepishly at Natsumi's remark. "Hehehe. Yeah, sorry about that." Robbie leans in to her ear, smirking.

"Yeah, I'd be embarrassed too if I were you Shirley." Whispered Robbie. This earns him another hit on his rib.

"So, Natsumi. What's with the Grimm mask?" Helen asked. This brought the attention of everyone close by, including Robbie who saw a Beowolf Grimm mask hangs on the right side of Natsumi's waist.

_Huh. Didn't notice that._

Natsumi hold the mask, displaying to everyone before her. "No reason really. I thought it looked nice." Said Natsumi, answering Helen's question.

_Grimm mask are, 'nice'?_

"May I?" Asked Robbie, holding his hand out to Natsumi for the mask. Natsumi obliged his request, handing her mask to him. Robbie inspects the mask with great intent the moment it's in his hand. The mask are pure white, shiny. It's clean and not damaged in any way. Everything about this mask is perfect. Too perfect… Robbie handed the mask back to Natsumi, looking somewhat unimpressed. "Plastic? Really?" He snorted.

Natsumi snatched her mask back, irritated by what Robbie said. "Getting an actual Grimm mask would've been easy if the Grimm doesn't try to bite your face off whenever you try to get close to it!" She retorted. "Beside, I heard that the White Fang aren't using the real one as well."

Rebecca then steps in, joining the conversation. "Yeah, about that. Don't you think that you're sending a wrong message here, wearing that mask? You know, with you being a,..." Rebecca points at the top of her head, indicating Natsumi to her wolf ears. Natsumi understood what Rebecca's getting at. She only responded with a light chuckle, causing Rebecca to raise her eyebrow in confusion. "Was it something I said?" She asked.

"On the back, in the corner." Said Robbie. Rebecca and the rest, saves Natsumi, look at where Robbie said. There, they saw quite a lot of the 1st Years, ranging for male, female, human, Faunus, with a few of them, even a faunus, actually carrying Grimm mask. From Beowolf, to Ursa, to Nevermore, to Boarbatusk, and a miniature version of a Goliath. Robbie was quickly to notice that all of those mask are similar to Natsumi's mask in appearance; pure white, shiny, with no imperfection whatsoever.

_Pffft. Amateur._

"Seriously?" Rebecca scoffed. "I know that Grimm mask are trending for whatever the reason, but this is ridiculous! It's like these people are White Fang's leftover or something."

"The White Fang are all in the past." Shirayuki stepped in. "We should remember why the White Fang were created in the first place. We should also remember why the White Fang become as what they are now. It is now a part of our history. After all, those who have forgotten of history are-"

"-Are doomed to repeat it." Robbie cuts Shirayuki off. She nodded in agreement at Robbie.

"_Would all the First Year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? I repeat; all the First Year students please report to Beacon Cliff?_" The Headmistress' voice echoes throughout the locker room. Everyone of the 1st Years wasted no time as they all march out to the Beacon Cliff.

_This is it._

…

**Beacon Cliff, 09:56 am**

**Initiation.**

It didn't took long for Agnes to reach the cliff before the 1st Years after making the announcement. As she arrived, both Jaune and Pyrrha are already there waiting for her and the 1st Years. "Jaune. Pyrrha." She greeted the Arc spouse. Jaune simply nodded at her with a smile.

"Hello, Agnes." Pyrrha greeted back to her. "How's your morning?" She asked.

Agnes fixed her glasses before giving her reply. "Just fine." Said Agnes in nonchalant tone. "Oh, before I forget," She continues. "Professor Ozpin asked me to inform you that your friend, who is going to replace Professor Vashti will not be able to make here today. She'll be here by tomorrow instead."

"I see. Thank you, Agnes." Said Pyrrha.

Not a minute have passed and all of the 1st Years already arrived at the cliff, lining in front of the 3 professors as they standing on the launch pads. Robbie is seen standing right in the middle among the Hunters-in-training. After making sure that all the students are present for the Initiation, Jaune clears his throat before he begins briefing them.

"Good morning, everyone. And welcome to Beacon Initiation. Now, in front of you is the Emerald Forest where the initiation takes place. Before I go over to your, objective, does everyone have their dial on?" Jaune raised his left hand, showing his dial on his wrist to the 1st Years. The 1st Years simply responded by showing their dial equipped wrist. Satisfied, Jaune pull his hand down. "Good. Now then. First, all of you will be launched into the forest. Once you've landed, you will be partnered with the first person you made eye contact with." He received groans of disappointment from the 1st Years, with the exception of Robbie, Helen, Rebecca, Shirayuki, and J.J.. Jaune continues on. "A friendly reminder; this partner will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so good luck with that." This earned him another groans. Jaune simply smiled at their reaction.

_You're a real sadist for a dork._

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the temple at the northern end of the forest. Once you've reached the temple, there will be several relics waiting. Each pair are to choose one and return here. During the initiation, you will be monitored and graded but we won't intervene unless the situation calls for it. A fair warning though, this forest is filled all kinds of danger so fight your way through without a doubt." Jaune paused for a moment to take a good look at the 1st Years before he begin the Initiation. Jaune was rather surprised and pleased to see that none of them are showing any signs of doubt, nervousness, or fear. "Alright then, lets begin shall we? Good luck to all of you."

After wishing them good luck, a student on the far left is already launched into the air, sign of the beginning of the Initiation. Robbie quickly took a crouching stance, waiting to be launched into the air while dual-wielding his weapon in the blade form. A brief moment has passed with 3 people left before Robbie's turn.

_3._

The blade on the left are equipped with green Wind Dust, white Ice Dust, and gray Stone Dust.

_2._

The blade on the right are equipped with another Wind Dust, orange Burn Dust, and yellow Lightning Dust.

_1!_

He spread out his arms with the edge of the blade facing upward, giving the image of a wing.

_Now!_

Simultaneously, Robbie kicks himself off from the launch pad as it launched him. The moment he reached twice the height of the tallest tree of Emerald Forest, he channels his Aura to his weapon while still keeping his arms spread out like a wing.

_According to the manual, the blade can be enhanced with Dust! TIME TO TEST THAT!_

Both of the blade suddenly vibrate while glowing in green. The blades then left behind a trail of green light as Robbie soar through the sky of Emerald Forest, much further than the previously launched students.

"IT WORK! IT ACTUALLY WORK!" Robbie scream his lung out as he continues to glide across the forest and a ravine. It all seems fine for him until both of his blade starts beeping.

_What the-?! Crap! Wind Dust already on 20% capacity! Time to stick the landing!_

The blades cease glowing as Robbie transform his weapon back into a bow. He quickly assume firing stance as he slowly descend into the forest. There's a clearing in the forest, right where he will land, if everything goes well. Using half of the remaining Wind Dust, he summons a glowing green Dust arrow, aiming it at the clearing. His target; a few feet before where he will land. He fires the arrow after he found his intended target. The moment the arrow hit the clearing just a few feet before his landing point, a small yet powerful tornado appears right where the arrow hit. Now it's just him and the tornado. The tornado then sucks him in the vortex as he got closer, slowly descending straight down to the ground where his arrow hit. As he got lower to the ground, the tornado become weaker. Its vortex become less and less intense. The tornado quickly disappears the moment he half kneel to the ground on his left knee, both his hand formed into a fist punching the ground while his left hand firmly gripping on his bow. Satisfied, he then gets up and separate his bow into blades, sheathing it on his back. He then climb the tallest tree he could find all the way to the top. Reaching the top of the tree, Robbie set his sight on to the opposite of where he is launched to find his bearing.

_No, no, no, no, no- found it! The temple!_

Thanks to his remarkable eyesight, Robbie managed to find structure which he believes to be the temple. Robbie could not be any more happier than before, seeing that this currently going well. He then climb down to begin his trip to the temple on foot. He quickly run to the north the moment he got off from tree. He would have run much further if he haven't stop suddenly. He then draw his blades, looking at his surrounding with an intense expression.

_Dammit! Grimms! Nine- no wait, eleve- no, seventeen! Crap!_

Robbie took a battle stance as 10 Beowolf and 7 Ursa appears to the clearing, surrounding him. Trapped, Robbie set his eyes on to the 2 Beowolf that are much closer to him than any of the Grimm. 1 on his left, another on his right.

_Seventeen. Shouldn't be too hard. Just don't get hit._

The 2 Beowolf quickly lunged at Robbie. Unfortunately for the 2 soulless being, Robbie was fast to react as he decapitated the creature on his right and sliced the one on his left in half. An Ursa ragefully rushed to him from the back, delivering 2 powerful swipe from its paws. Robbie rolled away from the Ursa, dodging its lethal attack. The Ursa attempted to bring itself closer to Robbie again for another attack, but Robbie was already a few steps ahead as he jump toward the bear Grimm and dismembered it on its shoulders. The armless Grimm screamed in agony for a very short time before Robbie put the end to the creature's misery with a stab at the chest.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S NEXT?!" Screamed Robbie, taunting the rest of the creatures of darkness.

**...**

The 3 professors back at the cliff focused on their scroll as they watch live footage from cameras hidden throughout the forest. Agnes' scroll showed her a footage of Robbie surrounded by Grimms. She was at first, skeptical with Robbie when she saw him in such dire situation. She felt that her worries are justified considering that Robbie's transcript has nothing to say of his capability. She was skeptical no more the moment she saw Robbie effortlessly took down 3 Grimm in less than 5 seconds.

"It seems that I've underestimate Mr Lockhood. Still, I am curious of why the Headmaster would accept someone who lacks proper academic background. Even if he is recommended by the one who owns half of this school." She then turn her attention to the other professor. "How are things at your end?" She asked.

"Another pair is formed. Helen Lance and Rebecca Gordon." Jaune informed her. He narrowed his eyes as he observe the 2 newly formed partner. "Hmm. Seems kinda odd that these two manage to avoid other students before running to each other." He stated. "They're partners back in Signal, right?"

"Yes, they were." Said Pyrrha.

"Clever girls." Said Jaune with a complimenting smile on his face.

…

J.J. isn't the type who complains. Or at least that what he thinks of himself. Even after almost falling into a ravine, he managed to keep himself from cursing of his unfortunate predicament. If anything, he had went through something worse, or so he believe. After hanging for his dear life, he had successfully climb up and continue through the forest. He's been walking for quite a while and yet to run into anyone. He hope that he would at least partnered up before he reaches the temple.

He almost gave up when he feels like he's been walking forever until he heard noises. He walk toward the noise while determining of what could possible causes it. He could hear someone, possible male, yelling and grunting as if he's struggling. J.J. could also heard growls and roars from the same direction. Based of what he heard, he's certain that someone is fighting with several Grimms. Without a second thought, J.J. quickly rush onward to that noise. While running, he pulled something from the back of his waist. Something resembles half a hammer and axe on a rectangle shape, bronze colored handle that are about a feet and 6 inches long with a metal ring on the bottom of the handle. Activating it, the handle becomes twice as long. As the noise gets louder, he then saw a clearing in front. He also saw someone in green and black, fending off against 3 Ursa. He then realized who is the person in green hoodie as he gets closer to the clearing. Noticing that Robbie is by himself, J.J. immediately assumes that Robbie is without a partner. This means that he'll be partnered with him should they both make eye contact. Not that he mind. If anything, J.J. is grateful that he'll be partnered with someone he recently acquainted. He only hoped that Robbie fared up much better than he did. With both of his hand gripping onto his hammer-axe, he took a deep breath and exhale. He took another deep breath and exhale, and continue to do so repeatedly until his breathing becomes rapid yet steady.

…

Robbie made a short work out of a juvenile Ursa with a cross slash on its chest. Now all that's left before him are another juvenile Ursa and a Major. He kept the blade on his right hand in a firm grip as the said blade are engulfed in flame. He switched the blade in his left hand, glowing in bright turquoise and covered with aqua colored mist, to a reverse grip. Facing the remaining Grimm with a grin, he took low stance before attempting to lunge at the Grimm. Before Robbie could make his move, he suddenly felt a presence approach toward him. One with incredible amount of Aura, nothing like he encountered before even though he recognized whose Aura it belongs to.

_J.J.?_

Right on queue, J.J. pops out into the clearing jumping toward the Grimm, hefting his hammer-axe on his back as he about to deliver a powerful attack to 1 of the Grimm. He set his sight on the Ursa Ursa couldn't react fast enough as the hammer side of J.J.'s hammer-axe met its head with a crushing impact. The big Grimm met its demise before the hulking hammer-axe wielder's feet even touch the ground. When his feet did touch the ground, he quickly pull his weapon for another swing at the last Ursa, slicing it in half with the axe side of his hammer-axe. Now that the Grimm are no more, a sigh of relief escaped J.J.'s mouth as he rested his weapon on his shoulder. He then turn to Robbie who seems to be somewhat surprised with what he had seen.

"Hey." J.J. called out to him.

"Hey." Robbie replied.

"Partners?"

There was a momentary pause before Robbie answered him. "Partners."

They both stored their weapon before shaking hands. After letting go of their hands, Robbie suddenly frowned as he detects another presences of ill-intent approaching his position from the north.

_Crap. This is like, twice the number of Grimm I've just faced. And my Aura-_

Robbie looked at his dial to see '58%' on the display.

_-are in orange. Dammit. Just my luck. How the hell are we gonna faced them?_

Robbie slowly draw his blade and forming into the bow. J.J. who've noticed Robbie's concerned look quickly jerked his head to the north when he heard a noise in the distant.

_If we fight, we might be too exhausted to reach the temple. If we run, we might draw the Grimm to the temple…._

"How many?" J.J. asked all of the sudden, snapping Robbie out of his thought. J.J. then bring out his hammer-axe again. "How many?" He asked again, this time with a more emphasizing tone.

"Oh. Uh, thirty five." Answered Robbie, almost stammered at his own word.

J.J. began glaring into the distant of the north. "How good are you with your bow?" He asked, without even looking at his now partner.

"Really good." Robbie answered him with a slightly forced confidence.

"Great. Cover me. I'm taking the fight to them."

_Wait, what?!_

"You're kidding right? That's like twice against what I've just faced! Two of us might stand a chance, but by yourself?!" Yelled Robbie, hoping that J.J. are either joking around or that he has something up his sleeve, despite lacking an actual sleeves on his attire.

J.J., however, remains silent as he focuses on the approaching Grimms. He then took a deep breath and exhale repeatedly like he did before to the point where his breathing becomes rapid yet steady once more. As he did so, Robbie felt a tremendous amount of Aura surging from his partner's body.

_What the- How did-_

Robbie step back when J.J. lifted his weapon back as if he's about to swing it down. Robbie felt that not only the tremendous Aura flowing through J.J.'s body but also through his weapon.

It didn't take long for the Grimms to show up into the duo's field of vision. The horde of Grimm consist of Ursa and Boarbatusk appears to be led by another Ursa Major, much bigger than the one J.J. just killed. While maintaining his breathing, J.J. then swing his weapon down and let it go, allowing to fly and spin toward the leading Ursa. Robbie's jaw went wide when he saw J.J.'s weapon flew directly to the Ursa's head, killing it with its axe side. J.J. then pulled something out from his back again. This time 2 pairs of what appears to be a bolas type clackers. J.J. then swings the clackers around on each hand, charging at the horde. Like the hammer-axe, the clackers are also surging with Aura. Even when running toward the Grimm, he managed to keep his breathing steady.

Once he's close to the horde, he swing right clackers on a Boarbatusk, killing it with a powerful impact from the clackers' metal spheres. He did the same with his left clackers, this time on an Ursa. J.J. continues his rampage against the Grimm. One by one, the Grimm fell under J.J.'s strength. None of the creature stand a chance. One of the Ursa managed to get on J.J.'s blind spot and lunged at him. Or at least it would have if it weren't for an arrow hit it straight through its head.

Robbie was quite stunned when he saw what his partner did. But he couldn't let it get to him as he fire his arrows continuously at the Grimm, reducing its numbers to make it easier for J.J. to deal with. The fight doesn't seem to take long, much to Robbie's relief. Now all that's left is a very large Boarbatusk. J.J. put his clackers away before picking up his hammer-axe from a disintegrating Ursa remains. He then taunts the last Grimm as he get into a combat stance. The Boarbatusk however set its sight on Robbie. It jumps then roll its body as it charged at at Robbie as it passed J.J.. Thankfully the Grimm are far enough for Robbie to replace the empty Wind Dust with red Explosive Dust and draw an arrow with ablank Dust infuser arrowhead. He then summoned the red Dust energy which are then absorbed by the arrowhead, causing it to glow in bright red. Once the arrowhead have absorbed enough Dust, he fired it. The boarbatusk was no more after a small yet devastating explosion. Once the smoke from the explosion is cleared, all that's left is a charred remain of the Boarbatusk.

_That, actually went better than expected._

Robbie sheathed his bow-blade and then recovered his arrows. He was very thankful that he didn't have to use that many arrow as he managed to kill each Grimm with 1 hit. J.J. helped him as he stored his weapon on his back.

"Thanks." Robbie thanked his partner after taking the arrows he picked up for him.

_I guess you're not as bad as I thought._

"Don't sweat it. It's what partners do. Come on, we need to get going." He quickly walk away to their intended destination.

"Uh, J.J.?" J.J. stop on his track when Robbie called his name. He turned around to see Robbie pointing his finger at a direction. "The temple's over there. You're heading to west."

"Oh, er, let's go!' J.J. quickly run toward where Robbie just pointed.

_Aaaand there goes my first impression._

…

It only took Robbie and J.J. less than 15 minute to reach the temple. When they're arrived, the 2 are greeted by Shirayuki who appears to be standing in the middle of the temple.

"Hey! Shirayuki!" Robbie called out to her.

"Robert-san. Joseph-san." She nodded to them. "I believe that the two of you are partners?" She asked.

"Yeah." Replied Robbie. "You? Who's your partner?"

Shirayuki glanced at the back of the temple. "She is at the back of the temple, taking her robe off." Both Robbie and J.J. only stared back at her in confusion. "My partner was wearing a robe to hide herself. She does not wish for anyone to know about her." She explained to them.

_Hold on..._

"She wouldn't happen to have a pink hair, a blue eyes, and carries a sword now, would she?" Asked Robbie.

This time Shirayuki was the one to have a look of confusion. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"_Yuki, is someone there?_" A female voice is heard from the back of the temple, calling out to Shirayuki.

_That voice... Oh god..._

"Yes! They are my friend!" Shirayuki replied to the voice belongs to her partner.

"_Oh! Okay! I'm just about done anyway!_" With that said, Shirayuki's partner shows up to reveal herself. Much to Robbie's chagrin, it turned out to none other than Hilda who now sport a very different look.

Instead of the robe that she wears back in the locker room, she is now donning what Robbie could only describe as an armored combat dress. The dress, consist of a plain magenta skirt that goes to Hilda's shin with 3 layers of lilac colored metal plates that goes over the skirt. The top are a simple shirt in a matching magenta with a long sleeves and puffed shoulder. The chest are hidden under a form-fitting armor that strictly cover her chest and abdomen that has the same lilac color as the skirt armor. It also bears a rather unique looking symbol on the left side of the chest; a violet shortsword pointing upward with a the crossguard based of a pair of wing sprouting upward, perpendicular to the blade of the shortsword. Her forearms are covered in a pair of flat shaped rectangular gauntlet, with the exception of her hand that's wearing a pair of fingerless magenta gloves. There's an utility belt of some kind around her waist with several magazines on it. the belt also appears to be holding a sheathed sword on the left side of her waist. Aside from the outfit changes, Hilda also sports a different hairstyle. Her hair bun are now replaced with a ponytail, similar to that like Pyrrha.

Amber eyes met blue eyes as Robbie held his look of discontent against Hilda's look of nervousness and guilt. Hilda slowly move to her partner without batting an eye with Robbie. Shirayuki was quick to notice this odd and somewhat awkward exchange of eye contact between Robbie and Hilda. Knowing this, she's decided to say something to break the tension. Or at least she would have if J.J. haven't beat her to it as he points at Hilda.

"You... You're Hilda Volsun!" Exclaimed J.J.. Without thinking, he quickly run toward Hilda with the look of excitement on his face. He stop once he's close enough to see her face. Hilda was taken aback by J.J.'s action. Though she can, more or less, tell what he's getting on here. "I can't believe it! It really is you!" This caused Hilda to hide behind Shirayuki's petite figure. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I'm a fan. You've probably heard of this a lot, but you are one of the most amazing fighter that I have ever known."

Upon hearing such kind and sincere words, Hilda slowly approach J.J. as she warmed up to him. "That was, very kind of you. I truly appreciate your compliment, uh,-"

"Joseph Jacob. But you can call me J.J." The brawny teen informed her of his name.

"Thank you, Joseph." Hilda smiled as she thanked him. "I'm always more than happy to meet a fan such as yourself."

"A fan such as myself..." Muttered J.J. He produced the widest grin his face would allow and his cheek slowly turned to deep red.

"Ahem." Robbie faked a throat clearing sound to gain everyone's attention, especially J.J.. "You done flirting? Or do you need someone to knock you out?"

"Hey!" J.J. yelled as he glared at his partner. He then resume his attention at Hilda. "Oh, where are my manners?" He quickly move toward Robbie as he brings him toward Hilda.

_Don't..._

"Miss Hilda, I would like to introduce you to my partner, Robert Lockhood." J.J. happily introduced his partner to Hilda, unaware of his displeased look. "Robert, this is Hilda Volsun."

Hilda nervously smiled at Robbie. "Uh, hi?" Robbie's only responded by narrowing his eyes as he glared at her. This caused Hilda to immediately retreat behind Shirayuki once more. "Protect me, Yuki!"

_That's right. Fear me. Hahahahahahaha!_

Robbie tries his best not to laugh at Hilda's reaction and ended doing it mentally.

"Robert-san!" Shirayuki snapped at Robbie. "I am not certain of what problem that you have with my partner, but I am truly grateful if you would stop intimidating her." She sternly told him.

Robbie relented upon hearing Shirayuki. "Sorry."

_Buzzkill._

He then proceed to observe the temple where his eyes caught sight at several weapons that are on display on the wall of the temple. Weapons of different variety, each comes in 2. This include weapons like a yellow longsword, a crimson spear, a white rapier, a pink hammer, pair of gold gauntlets, pair of green blades, a black chokuto, a blue kite shield, a bronze round shield, and a red scythe.

_Hold on. These weapons..._

"You notice it too, do you not?" Shirayuki showed up next to Robbie, asking him of the weapons.

"Yeah. You know about team Ruby and team Juniper too, don't you?"

"Yes." Shirayuki answered him as she fixed her gaze at the rapiers. "Weiss-ojousama has told me about her team during her time as a student of Beacon. She also told me of Arc-sensei team."

"I see." Robbie began to look at Shirayuki who stared at the rapiers intently. That was when he noticed the weapon she carried on her waist. A katana with the length of its blade similar to that of Natsumi's. Aside from its blade sheathed in silver sheath, Robbie recognized the design of its crossguard and its hilt as it greatly resembles Myrtenaster. Robbie have seen the actual Myrtenaster with his own eye when he was at the Schnee's penthouse. The said sword was on display at the wall of the living room. He remembered looking at the sword up close while Weiss was giving Ruby a piece of her mind. Seeing Shirayuki's weapon made him think of her fighting style.

_A katana with a rapier styled handle. She is trained by Miss Weiss Schnee's sister, so I'm guessing she's using a fencing style. Still, fencing with katana?..._

"So, this is the relic?" J.J. asked as he join Robbie and Shirayuki.

"Looks like it." Answered Robbie.

"Great!" Exclaimed J.J.. "So, which one should we pick?"

"Anything that won't slow us down." Robbie suggested.

_Like that scythe or that hammer._

"Yuki!" Hilda ran pass Shirayuki and went straight to the weapon. She immediately hold up one of the blue shield. "Can we pick this? Please?..." She begged to her in a childish manner.

Shirayuki smiled gently at her partner's demeanor. "Very well. But only if you are carrying it."

Hilda hooked the shield on her back. "Oh, Yuki! You're the best!" She was about to run into Shirayuki and give her a hug but not before Shirayuki hold up her hand and stop her.

"Please. No." She coldly told her partner.

"Hehe. Sorry."

_Your champion, ladies and gentlemen._

J.J. clapped his hands,gaining Robbie's attention. "So, what should we picked?" He asked.

"You already asked that!" Robbie annoyingly retorted.

J.J. smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Right. Sorry. So, you want something that won't slow us down, right?" He think for a second before he offered his suggestion. "I can carry it if you don't mind."

Robbie raised his eyebrow, doubting his partner's offer. "Really? You'll do that?"

J.J. waved his hand as a gesture of telling Robbie that he doesn't mind it. "Sure. Beside, I'm used to heavy lifting."

_Well, if you insist…_

Robbie tilted his head in an approving manner. "Sure. Go ahead. Pick whatever you want." He told his partner in a nonchalant manner. Robbie expected him to pick up the hammer or the gauntlet. What he didn't expect was for the second blue shield to be picked up. In hindsight, Robbie should have seen that coming.

_You have got to be kidding me…_

J.J. couldn't stop himself from grinning as he hold the shield. If everything Robbie said is true about the Initiation, this means that he and Robbie are-

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?" Robbie hissed at J.J. as he scowled at him.

"What?" J.J. faked a perplexed look.

Robbie crossed his arms as he glared at him. "Don't give me that! You wouldn't have picked the same relic as she is" he tilted his head at Hilda "if I didn't tell you about the Initiation yesterday!"

J.J. gently placed the shield on the ground before trying to reason with his partner as he put on the most innocent look he could pull off. "Okay, look. You're probably thinking that I planned this because I want to be with Miss Hilda. Well, it's yes and no." Robbie remains glaring at him. "Look. You and I, we're like the best partner. Ever. You see how we handled the Grimm on the way here? We are UNSTOPPABLE!" Robbie's expression remains the same. "What I'm trying to say is that if we going to team up with anyone, it has to be with someone like Miss Hilda. Think about it. Top graduate at Sanctum, three times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament, you can't ignore that!" J.J. had certain that brought up a lot of good points in regard of his plan, yet Robbie remained silent. J.J. was about add something, or rather make something up, to convince his partner. However he refrained himself from doing so when Robbie put his right hand on his face, covering his eyes as he massaged his forehead.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but-" Said Robbie as he pulled his hand down, revealing a look of discontent. "-you're right." He glanced at Hilda who's having a conversation with Shirayuki. "I hate to admit it but you're right." He then faced J.J.. "I'll never agree to this, but we'll go with your plan." He made an air quote when uttering the word 'plan'.

J.J. was feeling at ease after hearing his partner's agreement. "Great! I guess you're cool then?"

Meanwhile, Hilda and Shirayuki have been watching both Robbie and J.J.'s conversation, wondering what they were talking about. "Wonder what they're talking about?" Hilda whispered to her partner as she asked her.

Shirayuki continues to watch the boys, not batting an eye. "Possibly about whether they both want team up with the two of us or not." She calmly stated to Hilda.

"Team up with us? Isn't that the Headmaster's decision?"

Shirayuki turned to Hilda. She faced her with a faint smile. "Why do you think that there are two matching relics?"

"That's because-" Hilda paused when she began to reconsider what Shirayuki just said. Her face went pale when she had a revelation. "Oh, no."

Shirayuki was very concerned of her partner. Knowing that things won't be easy if this goes on, she decided to intervene. "What happened between the two of you?" She asked.

Hilda covered her face with both of her hand, hiding her embarrassment. "I ran into him. Three times. And threaten him with my sword."

Shirayuki had a look of disbelief when she heard the last part. Truthfully, she doesn't know how to react. "Not a great way to start off your life as a student of Beacon." She deadpanned.

Hilda move her hand away, revealing a very red face. Her eyes are on the verge of tears. "Yukiii! What should I do?..." She pleaded.

Shirayuki patted both of her shoulder, wearing a reassuring smile. "You will do nothing. I will talk to him for you when this is over."

Hilda wipe away any tears from her face that she produced as she sniffled. "You'll do that? Really?" Shirayuki only nodded at her question. Hilda was overjoyed. She then pulled Shirayuki into a hug, lifting her petite body off the ground. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! You're a wonderful person, Yuki! I'll never forget this!" She spin in a joyous manner while still holding on to Shirayuki.

"Please. Stop. Before. I. Change. My. Mind."

Hilda immediately stop and let her partner go, but not because Shirayuki told her to. Rather it's because she saw Robbie walk away from J.J. and straight into the forest behind the temple. Curious, she then head to J.J.. "J.J.! Where's Robert going?" She asked.

J.J. picked up the shield from the ground and hooked it on his back before answering her. "He said he's going to take a leak."

Hilda looked away, blushing. "Sorry."

J.J. made a very light chuckle. "Don't worry. Look, Miss Hilda. I don't know what happened between you and my partner, but you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure that he'll warm up to you."

Hilda turn to him, looking hopeful. "Really? You think that will happen?"

J.J. gave her a very warm smile. "Yes. I know that will happe-" A rustling noise is heard, interrupting him. He turn his attention to the forest, the front right side of the temple where the rustling is heard. Instinctively, he pulled out his hammer-axe, activating it. Shirayuki and Hilda, who also heard the noise began draw out their weapon as well.

Shirayuki pointed her katana forward, wielding in a same manner as a fencer.

Hilda grab of the handle of her sword drawing it out. Its handle is unique in design, curved like a flintlock rifle. A trigger, lacking a trigger-guard, made it very evident that her sword also double as a firearm. The crossguard are also just as unique in design, if not more. The crossguard is thicker than normal. One side of the crossguard, where the trigger are, there is a magazine similar to the magazines clipped around Hilda's waist. On the other side of the crossguard is a square reflex sight. The blade are narrow, but thicker and lack a visible fuller. The tip are also also quite unique as there are none to speak of. Instead there is a short barrel sticking out of it and a muzzle at the very end of the barrel.

J.J., Hilda, and Shirayuki are in a combat stance as the rustling gets louder and louder. Then, 4 figures appeared out of the forest. 3 of them are those both J.J. and Shirayuki recognized, while the other one are familiar to Hilda.

"The temple! Finally! Oh, hey Shirayuki, J.J.!" Greeted Rebecca.

"Oh, hey Ladies Man! All by yourself with two ladies, I see?" Joked Helen.

"Hi there!" Said Natsumi.

"Hilda!" Cried Yvonne.

J.J., Hilda, and Shirayuki put their weapon away. Yvonne quickly ran toward Hilda, pulling her into a hug. "Oh god! I was worried about you." She let go of her. "You okay?"

Hilda happily nodded at her. "I'm fine. Yuki helped me." Hilda pulled Yvonne, motioning her to Shirayuki. "Yvonne, this is Shirayuki Kai, but you can call her Yuki. She's my partner."

Yvonne taken aback when hearing that, but she didn't show that, not wanting to offend her friend's partner. "Hi. I'm Yvonne. Yvonne Bertinelli." She introduced herself. "I'm Hilda's friend and partner back in Sanctum." She added.

Shirayuki bowed to Yvonne. "Greeting, Yvonne-san. I am happy to be able to meet a friend of my partner."

Yvonne fidgets right where she stand as she scratched the back of her head. "Thanks. Sorry if Hilda caused you a lot of trouble."

"Yvooooone!" Hilda whined.

Shirayuki giggled at Hilda's reaction. "Think nothing of it." She told Yvonne. "She is quite troublesome, but it is nothing I could not handle." She added with a smile.

"Yuki! Not you too!" Hilda grab her partner by the shoulder, shaking it slightly in a whining manner.

Yvonne smiled, amused by the sight before her. Initially she was worried whether Hilda's partner can be trusted. But now she is relieved to see that Shirayuki is truly trustworthy.

Helen and Rebecca was curious to see that J.J. is on his own without a partner seeing that Shirayuki is with someone else, a girl in pink hair. Their curiosity got the better of them as they decided to question him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ladies Man. Where's your partner?" Helen playfully asked him.

J.J. crossed his arms in a non-caring manner. "Robert, in case you two are wondering, is taking a piss."

Both Helen and Rebecca was surprised to hear the name of J.J.'s partner. "No. Way. You and Rob?"

"Yeah. Way." J.J unhooked the shield from his back and display it to Helen and Rebecca. "Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but it looks like Robert and I will be teaming up with other partners."

Rebecca playfully scoffed at him. "Not much of a loss. Who's your other teammates anyway?"

J.J. hooked the shield back. "Oh, no one important. Just Shirayuki and a top graduate of Sanctum and a three times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament."

That statement have gained Helen and Rebecca another curiosity. This prompt them to look at Shirayuki's partner. Both of their eyes went wide when they've realized who is the pink haired girl.

Rebecca spoke "Is that-"

"Hilda Volsun?" Helen finished her partner's question.

"The one and only." J.J. proudly confirmed their inquiry.

Natsumi who was close to Shirayuki, Hilda and Yvonne began approaching Yvonne. "As your partner, I'd advise that we pick a relic now. We're wasting time here." She whispered to Yvonne.

"You're right." Replied Yvonne. "Hilda!" She called out to her friend. "What did you picked?

"What?" Asked Hilda, confused.

"Your relic. What did you picked?" Yvonne demanded. Hilda showed her back.

"This blue shield."

"Blue shield. Got it." Yvonne start looking around at the relics displayed. "Where's the other one?" She asked.

"Err... It's already been taken."

"WHAT?!" Yvonne snapped at Hilda, shocked. "Who?!" Asked Yvonne as she grabbed onto Hilda's shoulders. Hilda slowly point at J.J.. Yvonne gritted her teeth as she let go of Hilda. "That brute..." She then marched toward J.J..

"Yvonne! Wait!" Cried Hilda, trying to stop her. Yvonne turned to her with a malicious grin on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm going to ask him nicely." Yvonne then continue approaching J.J.. "For starter." She muttered.

J.J., Helen, and Rebecca immediately noticed that Yvonne approaching them. On instinct, J.J. run his fingers through his hair, trying to make himself look presentable. Helen snickered when she saw his action.

"Don't get your hopes up. She doesn't look too happy."

Reaching the trio, Yvonne quickly hold out her hand in a demanding manner. "The shield. Hand it over. NOW." She emphasized the last word.

J.J. stare back to Yvonne in confusion. "What?"

"Hand. Over. The. Shield." Yvonne growled.

"Wha- NO!" Yelled J.J. as he stepped back away from Yvonne.

In one swift motion, Yvonne draw out a pair of her katar, pointing at J.J.. In that same motion, she spinned the katar once in a gunslinger style. As the katar stop its rotation, it transformed into something else. Something resembles a crossbow. The blade of the katar appears to have rotate 90 degree and split open in half, folded back into something similar to a limb section of a crossbow. At the opening of the blade is a barrel, with the inside of its muzzle slowly glowing bright. Yvonne kept her weapon aimed at J.J. as the said weapon produced a single 'click' sound. "I'm not going to ask you again. Hand it over. Now!" Threaten Yvonne.

Despite Yvonne's threat, J.J. doesn't seem to be intimidated. In fact, he took a few step closer to her. "You better hope the first shot knocks me out." Challenged J.J..

"Don't test me…" Yvonne hissed at him.

Not wanting to let the situation before her get out of hand, Helen stepped in between J.J. and Yvonne. "Whoa! Easy there! Lets, just, calm down. Chill before anyone doing anything they'll regret."

Yvonne still glared at J.J., not batting an eye. "The only thing I'll regret is letting my friend being in the same team as this brute."

"Hey! I have a name!"

Helen focused on Yvonne as she began to reason with her. "Look. J.J. here might not be the most trustworthy guy,-"

"Hey!"

"-but I'm sure that he won't do anything stupid." Helen continued. "Beside, his partner gonna make sure of that."

Helen skeptically look at Helen while still keeping her weapon aimed at J.J.. "Really? And how would you know that?

"Because Robert's the one who've told us the secret of Beacon's Initiation." Revealed Rebecca as she join her partner's side.

"Yeah. You know, how the partners and teams are chosen in the past like we told you on the way here." Helen added.

Yvonne lowered her weapon. Her face went pale upon the reveal. "Robert? As in Robert Lockhood?" She asked.

"Yep. The same guy." Answered Helen. "Why? You know him?"

"Yeah." Yvonne hesitantly confirmed. "This changes everything." She then faced J.J. once more, spinning her katar in the gunslinger style again to transform it back into its original form. Wielding her weapon in a melee form, she proceed to lunge at J.J.. Or at least she would have if Natsumi didn't just suddenly show up in front of her with a black chokuto on her hand.

"Got it!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"Got what?" Asked Yvonne, baffled at Natsumi's action. It didn't took her long to realized what she meant when she saw the chokuto. "Dammit Natsumi! I thought we agreed that I get to pick the relic!"

Natsumi inspects the relic before retorting. "And we also agreed that I get to pick if you took more than a minute to decide." She tucked the relic under her sash. "Impressive blade. Not as good as mine though." She commented.

"I like it. It matches my outfit." Said Rebecca, who now suddenly appears behind Yvonne, holding the same relic as Natsumi. This caused Natsumi and Yvonne to almost jumped out of shock.

Helen was a bit surprised when she saw her partner who was next to her before now just pop out of Yvonne's back with a relic on her. "How did-" But then she realized how that was possible. "Right. Nevermind. You really need to warn us before you do that."

Rebecca put the blade on her back underneath her belt, throwing a smuggish look at her partner. "I didn't hear you complaining when I did that to find you. Now you want to complain?"

Yvonne, for all intents and purposes, decides to ignore the fact of how Rebecca who was right before her eyes managed to suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed a relic on such short notice. Instead she chose to focus on her partner who have picked a relic without informing her. "What were you thinking?" She snapped. "I already pick a relic!"

"I don't see you holding it." Natsumi retorted, crossing her arms.

"I'm getting it!"

"No you won't! You ain't getting this shield!" Yelled J.J..

"Shut up!" Yvonne yelled at him before continuing her argument with her partner. "And why a sword, of all the relics? You already carried seven of them!"

"Hey! Leave my swords out of this! They didn't do anything to you!"

"_GRAAAAAAAAARG!"_

A powerful, deafening, and shrieking roar suddenly broke out of nowhere. This prompts everyone within the vicinity of the temple to group up together.

"What was that?" Asked Rebecca as she get into battle stance.

Natsumi draw out a pair of chokuto. "A Grimm maybe? But I've never heard one so loud."

The rest quickly draw out their respective weapon. After doing so, ground suddenly starts shaking.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Yelled J.J..

"Wait!" Shouted Natsumi. "You guys hear that?!"

"Hear what?! All I can- Wait. Yeah! I hear it too!" Helen shouted back at the wolf Faunus.

"I hear it too!" Hilda too shouted. "It's like some screamed 'crap' over and over again!"

"_CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!"_

Sure enough, the noise, as aptly described by Hilda, grew louder, just audible enough for the rest to pick it up.

The moment Shirayuki heard the noise, she immediately figured what, or rather who it is. "Robert-san!"

Out of pure coincidence, Robbie appeared before the 7 Hunter's-in-training, running toward them. Running as if his life depends on it.

"RUUUUN!" He shouted.

The temple suddenly crumbled down violently, revealing a Goliath behind it. Without waiting for the entire part of the temple to go down completely, the Goliath charged at the Hunters-in-training.

"You heard him! RUUUUN!" Helen screamed at the top of her lung. In an instant, everyone did just what Robbie and Helen have ordered them to.

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: S420**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: KAI, SHIRAYUKI

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

CITIZENSHIP: VACUO, VALE

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT)

VACUO (PREVIOUS)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE-WHITE

HEIGHT: 5'4"

HAIR COLOR: BLACK

EYE COLOR: LIGHT GRAY

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: None*

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT: None*

REMARKS*: PRIVATE TUTORING/EDUCATION BY WINTER SCHNEE (VANGUARD)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. It's me, Terrorhunt. I'm back with a new chapter. Yeah I know, it's been more than a month since the last chapter. It's some real life issue that I have to deal with. You know, the usual; work, family, cosplay. Okay, maybe that last one isn't your kind of usual. But anyway, for those who actually love this fanfic of mine (especially those who've even bother to add it their Favorite), sorry about that. Do look forward for the next chapter in the next month. Maybe. No promises.<strong>

**PS: I'm not really too fond of fishing for reviews, but 1 or 2 of them might be helpful. I'd love to hear from you guys. It helps. Feel free to criticize me, as honest as possible. Don't hold back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**FINEST HOUR**

**A few minutes ago...**

"_Burung gagak tua,_

_Hinggap di jendela,_

_Nenek sudah tua,_

_Giginya tinggal dua,_"

Without a hint of worries or cares, Robbie casually sing to himself as he walk past many trees of the Emerald Forest.

"_Lechum,_

_Lechum_

_Lechum mu lala,_

_Lechum,_

_Lechum,_

_Lechum mu lala,_"

After a minute worth of walking, he finally found a place to empty his bladder. There is a clearing before him, with a very large lake within his view.

"_Lechum,_

_Lechum,_

_Lechum mu lala,_

_Burung gagak tua._"

Once he reached the bank of the lake, he immediately relieved his bladder of its burden right into the lake. While doing so, he started whistling to the tune of the song he just sang before. Despite his casual attitude, his mind is quite the opposite, aggravated by the event transpired back at the temple.

_Can't believe it! Outsmarted by him! Of all people! And he's suppose to be the 'not-so-smart' type, considering what happened. Still, his Aura isn't something to be underestimated. Seriously though, how the heck he do that, summon a lot of Aura and still be in full capacity? His Semblance? No, that's not it._

Once his bladder are free from its duty, Robbie tucked everything in and zipped up his pants. Still whistling, he stood there as he admires the view of the lake.

_Maybe it's some kind of special training. Something related to Aura manipulation. If it is, maybe, just maybe I could get him to teach me. Shouldn't be too hard to foo- convince him. Who knows, I might be able to overcome this Aura limitation that I'm having. Speaking of which…_

Robbie check his dial to see his Aura percentage.

_Eighty-five percent. Oh joy._

He then tapped his dial to check the time to see '11:02 am' on the display.

_Huh. Could have sworn it's only half an hour when the Initiation started. I guess time really flies when you're fighting for your life. I still got some time, so what to do..._

Tapping his dial once more, he began to ponder on what to do next when a splash from the lake gave him an idea.

_I know! Bow-fishing. Haven't done that in a while. Wonder if I still got it…_

Robbie pulled his right thumb out of the glove while keeping the rest of the digits in. He draw his blades and combines them to form a bow. He then draw out an arrow before assuming a firing position. As he focused on a target, he then channeled his Aura into the arrow to use his Semblance. Acquiring his target, he let the arrow flies into the water, creating a small splash. After a few second, Robbie used his semblance to call his arrow. The arrow reemerged with a fish being pierced by the said arrow through its body. Once the arrow returned to Robbie, he then ripped the arrow from the fish and dropped the fish on his feet, letting the fish writhing for water and in pain. Robbie grinned at his success.

_Still got it! I wonder if the school will let me use the kitchen._

He about to assume a firing position once more, but he checked his dial once more to see that his Aura has dropped to 80%.

_Okay, just one more and just a tiny bit of Aura and I'm done._

Without even assuming a firing position, he quickly fires an arrow into the water again. He then called back his arrow like he did before. However, he felt that the arrow doesn't seem to move from its position no matter what he did.

_Oh, come on! Don't tell me it's stuck or something!_

He tried calling his arrow once more, adding a bit of a force to his semblance, but the arrow still won't budge.

_Great. Just great. What am I suppose to do? Swim? Ain't happe-_

_***BOOOOSH***_

Something suddenly burst out in the middle of the lake, breaking Robbie's train of thought. What ever the thing that appeared out of nowhere is big enough to cause the water of the lake to rippled violently. It didn't took Robbie much of an effort to make out what that something.

_No. Way._

A Grimm. Not just any kind of Grimm. The one Robbie never have expected to be in the forest near the very academy he's in right now. Goliath.

_Okaaay. So not expecting a Goliath. At least it's a juvenile. Wait, is that-_

While the Goliath appearance gave Robbie quite a shock, he immediately went pale when he saw an arrow with a fish on it stuck on the Grimm's forehead.

_Oh crap…_

The Goliath glared at Robbie when it noticed him. It then moved its trunk to its forehead, right where Robbie's arrow have struck. For some reason, Robbie could feel the Goliath giving him a murderous look.

"Hey there, Goliath. How you doin'? Great weather huh? Hehe…"

The Goliath aggravatedly huffed at him, as if responding to his not so serious questions. It then tapped its forehead with it trunk, right next to the arrow.

"Oh, that? Yeah, really sorry about that. Didn't know you're in there."

Robbie could have sworn he heard a silent growl from the Grimm.

"Hey. It's not my fault that I didn't see you. Now that I think about it, it's YOUR fault." Robbie boldly pointed at the Grimm in an accusing manner. "Yeah, your fault. What are you doing inside the lake anyway? Bathing? For what? All the Grimm smells the same either way."

The Grimm took a step closer to Robbie.

"Woah! Easy there big guy! Let's not lose our head here. I'm sure we can work this out. Peacefully."

It took another step forward.

_Okay, so that's how you wanna play, huh? Well, can't just run away from it, that means I have to..._

Robbie let out a brief sigh. "Okay, look. I know that I'm a- Oh hey Mrs. Goliath. Just talking to your son here." Robbie waved at the Goliath's left side. This prompts the Goliath to look at where Robbie is waving at only to find nothing.

_Idiot._

The Goliath turn its attention back to Robbie. Just when it lock eyes with him, it received a white Dust arrow on its forehead. The same place where Robbie hits previously. The Dust arrow explodes, freezing the Grimm's head.

Robbie produced another 3 white Dust arrows and fires it at the lake, freezing it instantly.

_That should slow it down._

Even though the Goliath's head are frozen, its trunk are not, free to move around. It then use its trunk to crack the ice encasing its head and its feet that are frozen on the lake.

_That's it, come to me._

Robbie quickly run away toward the temple, hoping that the Goliath would follow him once its free. He chose to left the fish that he caught behind, not wanting to be slowed down.

_I hope that J.J. and Shirayuki won't be mad at me for doing this…_

As the temple appeared in his vision, he then picked up not only J.J.'s, Hilda's, and Shirayuki's Aura, but also 4 additional Aura.

_Natsumi? And-_

He frowned when he sensed Yvonne's Aura.

_Her. Dammit. And there's Rebecca and Nelly. Just great._

Suddenly, he heard a loud and powerful roar behind him, with the ground shaking violently. He look back to see the Goliath charging at him, breaking through many trees.

_Glad you could make it. Now, to sell this._

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!"

**…**

**Now…**

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" J.J. roared at his partner as he and the rest are running away from the Goliath.

"I expect all of us to make it out of here in one piece!" Robbie replied as he lead the rest away from the rampaging Grimm.

"IF WE EVER MADE OUT OF THIS YOU'RE GONNA BE IN PIECES!"

"You can kill me as many time as you want WHEN we get out of this!"

Helen brings herself closer to Robbie as she matches her running speed with him. "'When'?! That means you got a plan, right?!" She ask.

"Yeah! But-"

Robbie look back to see that the Goliath are gaining speed and catching up on them.

_Not good. Need to slow it down._

As they all run, Robbie intentionally slow himself down, allowing everyone to pass him.

"What's wrong?! Out of breath already?!" Natsumi joked despite their current situation.

"We won't be able to outrun it at this rate! I'm gonna slow it down!' Yelled Robbie as he prepare his bow. "Keep running straight! I'll catch up!"

While Robbie distancing himself from the rest, Hilda began to notice something different about him.

"Something doesn't seem right." Said Hilda to no one in particular. This brought everyone's curiosity.

"What?!" Asked Rebecca.

"Robert." Answered Hilda. "Back at the temple. When he showed up with the Goliath, he was running scared. Now he seems calm and bringing himself closer to that Goliath."

Helen was surprised at Hilda's statement. "What?! You're saying that Rob is-"

"Who cares!" Yvonne interrupted her. "The sooner we lose the Grimm, the better!"

Meanwhile, Robbie continues to create more distances between him and the fleeing Hunters-in-training. Once he gained the desired distances, he swerved from the direction everyone is running to the left. To one of the trees that are on the side of the pathway everyone is on. A tree that are significantly taller than the Grimm. He run straight to a tree fast. This prompts the Goliath to follow Robbie. Even when he got closer, he didn't show any signs of slowing down. Once Robbie reached the tree, he runs up on it. Literally. The Goliath also didn't show any signs of slowing down as it charged toward Robbie.

Once he reached the top, Robbie kicked himself off from the tree. Airborne, Robbie reposition himself as he took aim at the Grimm on its head, summoning a black Dust arrow. The Grimm however brought its trunk up to shield itself. Unfortunately, for the creature of darkness, Robbie was counting on it as he switch his target to its front left leg.

_Smarter and wiser than any Grimm. But not smart enough against human._

Robbie smirked as he release the arrow. Upon hitting its leg, a rough and jagged rock formation appeared around it.

As Robbie descends, he focused his Aura on his legs to avoid injuring it on landing. Once he's on the ground, he checked his dial to see that his Aura is on 72%.

_Crap._

If Grimms are capable of expressing emotions, it would be shocked of what just happened. It tried to move its rock covered leg. It managed to do so, but not without a difficulty due to the weight of the Dust rock. Robbie grinned at the Grimm's attempt of moving its nearly immovable leg.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened it you- SONNUVA!" Robbie jumps away, surprised, as the Goliath's trunk slammed right on where he was standing.

_Tactical retreat first, gloat later._

Robbie dashed, making his way to where he hope everyone is. After a minute worth of running, he came across a few stone structure in his path.

_This must be it. Where Miss Rose's team and Professor Dork's team faced the Nevermore and Deathstalker._

Robbie scanned the surrounding while passing many of the structure, but only for a short moment when he spotted J.J. and the rest. Robbie can see that they appears to be waiting for him. Even though he can't tell what expression are they making, he can tell that all of them, except Hilda and Shirayuki, are not very pleased since his Aura sense tell him that their Aura gives a menacing vibe.

_This ought to be good._

"Hey guys. Glad tha- WHOA!" Robbie screamed out of shock when J.J. lifted him by the collar of his hoodie.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LED US TO A DEAD END!" J.J. roared, shaking Robbie out of spite.

"What were you thinking?" Rebecca stepped in, frustration clearly shown on her face. "You trying to get all of us killed?"

"Joseph-san. Please put Robert-san down and let him explain himself." Despite looking disappointed, Shirayuki managed to speak her words in a calm and orderly manner. J.J. comply reluctantly.

_Thank you._

Robbie fixed himself before he start explaining the situation. "Okay. I'm sure many of you are wondering why I've led you to a bridge" Robbie moved to get a clear view of a bridge that have been destroyed. "-that are no longer here." Aside Hilda and Shirayuki, Robbie could felt everyone's Aura flared internally, full of rage.

_Maybe I should get to the point._

"Okay, here's the thing. I need your help."

"For what?" Yvonne spat.

Robbie sighed. "Right now, the Goliath is on its way here-"

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yelled J.J..

_For the love of-_

"As I were saying," Robbie continued, annoyed at his partner's brash attitude. "the Goliath is on its way here. Right where I need it to be."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Come on guys. Say something._

"Uh, what?" That was all that Helen could say. Her reaction pretty much represents everyone's.

_Should have been clear on that._

Robbie cleared his throat. "I'm going to kill the Goliath right here."

_Please tell me you get that._

Yvonne let out a scoff. "You? Going to kill a Goliath? Here?"

"Yes. Here." Robbie nonchalantly replied. "Which is why I led it here."

Yvonne narrowed her eyes. "Say I believe you. Why didn't you kill it before when you found it? Why here?"

Robbie walked past everyone toward the bridge. "There's something down there." Robbie stood at the edge of the broken bridge and looked down. "I need it to kill the Goliath."

"What, a weapon?" Helen asked, curious.

"Nope." Robbie popped the 'p'. "Not a weapon. Not yet anyway." This left Helen and everyone confused. Above all, this made her even more curious.

"You said that you require our help." Asked Shirayuki. "What do you need from us?"

Before Robbie could tell them what to do, they started to feel the ground shaking. No, they've felt it before. The only reason everyone choose to pay attention to it is because the ground shook more violent than before. Plus, the source of what's causing the small earthquake are much closer to them. They all turn around to find that the source is right in front of them.

_Crap._

The Goliath stood before them, huffing. Its left leg are still encased in the Dust rock, though some of it are chipped off.

"Roooob! Now might be a good time to share your plan with us!" Helen drew out both of her baton. Shirayuki and everyone follow suits as they all prepared themselves.

"Okay." Robbie gripped tight on his bow. "I need you guys to distract it for five minute."

"You expect us to-!" Yvonne yelled as she turn around back to Robbie only to find him nowhere to be seen.

_"GOOD LUUUUUUUCK!"_ They can hear Robbie's scream fade to the bottom of the ravine.

"He, ditched us." Said Yvonne, shocked. It took her a brief moment to make sense of what just happened. "He ditched us!"

**...**

Robbie kept a firm grip on his bow as he dived down, free falling to the bottom of the ravine. Once he determined that he's close enough to the ground, he fired a green Dust arrow, using the same landing strategy when he was thrown into this Grimm infested forest.

The typhoon created by the arrow slows down Robbie's descend like it did before. Once landed, Robbie wait for the typhoon to clear before moving hastily toward a broken, giant stone column that are lying on the ground. Specifically, one of the column that was used to support the bridge.

Robbie climbed on the column and stood right in the middle of its length. He estimated that the column is around 30 feet in length and around 5 feet in diameter. He kneeled while checking on his dial.

_Seventy percent. Might still work. Hopefully._

Removing his gloves, he then took out a new vial of red Dust. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerve, he slammed his palm with the vial on to the column, smashing the vial. Surprisingly, the Dust didn't explode due to the mishandle. Robbie never took his palm off from the column when he slammed his palm on it. The liquid Dust started to glow before it seeps into the column.

_Any minute now._

_"GRAAAARRRGH!"_

Despite how far he is from the gigantic Grimm, he could hear its roar quite clearly.

_Wait for me guys..._

As the reading of Robbie's Aura on his dial decreases, the column began to vibrate...

**...**

**"GRAAAARRRGH!"**

The fellow Hunters-in-training stared the Grimm right in the eyes, slightly stunned from its roar.

"Split up and run back to Beacon. We'll be able to lose it." Whispered Yvonne, suggesting their next move.

"What about Robert?" Ask Hilda, worried of what will happen to him.

Yvonne gritted her teeth. "He's the reason why this is happening to us."

The Goliath took a very slow step forward, struggling with its rock bound leg.

"No," Shirayuki exclaimed. "We stay and fight." She pointed her katana forward in fencing style.

Yvonne's jaw was wide open when she heard what Shirayuki have just said. "Are you crazy? We can't kill that. We-"

"We only have to fight the Grimm, not killing it." Shirayuki cut her. "Robert-san ask us to distract it. Nothing else."

Rebecca step forward on Shirayuki's right, a click can be heard from her gauntlet when she cock her fist back. "She's right. We can't just run away from Goliath. They're the only Grimm that isn't completely mindless, which means it won't stop even if we made it back to Beacon."

The Goliath took another slow step forward.

Yvonne have become even more frustrated. "So? There are people back there who are a full-fledged Hunter. They can take care of it!" She exclaimed.

Rebecca turned to Yvonne, annoyed. "Yeah, but what about other Grimms? That thing in front of us are gonna lead them back to Beacon! Unless we do something."

The Goliath huffed as it took another step forward.

Hilda joined Shirayuki and Rebecca on her partner's left side as she aimed her sword forward with her right hand without taking it out of its sheath. The gunbarrel of her sword is sticking out at the end of the sheath. A handle folds down from the sheath, aligned with the magazine on the sword's crossguard. Hilda's left hand firmly grabs hold of the said handle. "I agree. Besides, we only have to hold out for five minute until Robert returns."

"Yeah. Let's hope that he knows what he's doing." Said Rebecca.

Yvonne felt dejected, as if she was betrayed by her best friend. "All of you, can't possibly believe in him?"

The Goliath took another step, now a bit closer though its trunk still couldn't reach them.

Shirayuki turned her head around to face Yvonne while still keeping her katana pointed forward. "I have only know Robert-san for about two days, but I believe of what he said that he will kill the Grimm."

"Why?" That was all what Yvonne could say.

"Because," Shirayuki brings her attention back to the approaching Grimm. "his words are sincere." The Dust chamber within her katana spinned. "Those with a firearm or projectile weapon, form a line in front of me!" She ordered, with a calm yet authoritative demeanor.

Hilda and Rebecca obeyed the petite girl as they stood in front side by side. Hilda crouched down as she look down the reflex sight of her rifle-sword, taking aim at the Grimm in front of her. Rebecca remain standing next to Hilda, clenching both of her fist.

The Goliath took another step. Just two more and its trunk should be able to reach them.

Yvonne groaned loudly before joining Hilda and Rebecca. She transformed both of her katar into its second form before taking aim at the behemoth Grimm. "Don't make me regret this." She muttered.

"Aim for its head." Shirayuki ordered. The blade of her katana glows in red as its Dust chamber stop spinning. She then moved her katana in circular motion clockwise once. After doing so, 5 thin tendrils made of red light suddenly sprout from the blade of her katana. One of the tendril attached itself onto Hilda's sword. Simultaneously, another two attached itself onto Rebecca's gauntlet while the final two tendrils find its way on Yvonne's katar. This caused their weapon to glow in red just like Shirayuki's katana. The tendrils suddenly dissipates into nothingness, though their weapon remains glowing.

Another step. Just one more.

"Uh, what just happen?" Asked Rebecca, confused by the magic light show performed by Shirayuki.

"My semblance." Shirayuki revealed. "I have the ability to enhance people or their weapon or both. But only temporary. Now, ATTACK!"

At her command, Hilda and Yvonne open fire at the Goliath. Each of their shot hit the Grimm with explosion after explosion. This caused the said creature to give out an animalistic whine. Rebecca concluded that Shirayuki must have use her red Dust to enhanced their weapons with her semblance. Grinning, she pulled her right fist back and punch forward, firing a silent shot at the Grimm that produced a powerful explosion upon impact. She repeated the same action with her left fist. This goes on again and again and she showed no signs of stopping despite her attack are that of a slower rate compared to Hilda and Yvonne.

Each shot from the trio create explosions powerful enough to push the Grimm back slowly. Meanwhile, J.J., Helen, and Natsumi, who are standing behind Shirayuki could only watch their friend, feeling somewhat helpless.

Natsumi grumbled loudly, frustrated. "Dammit! I hate being on the sideline doing nothing!" She sheathed her pair of chokuto back as she ranted, though J.J. and Helen ignored her.

J.J. watched the scene in front of him without batting an eye. He did however became curious when he saw Rebecca unleashed an invisible projectile at the Goliath every time she air-punched it. "What kind of ammunition is your partner using?" He asked Helen, still not taking his eyes off from Rebecca.

"Shuriken." Helen answered.

This time J.J. faced Helen, his eyebrow raised. "What kind of shuriken that explodes?"

"The kind that are made from Dust."

"Oh. Right, Dust. Silly me."

"Something's different though." Helen added. "The explosion's more powerful than usual."

After exhausted the first clip, Hilda reloaded her rifle/sword with a new one in one swift motion before resuming her attack. Yvonne also stop her attack for a moment to replace the Dust crystal in her katar.

This unrelenting attack had caused the Grimm to the blanketed by a very thick smoke. Hilda, Rebecca, and Yvonne then noticed that their respective weapon had stopped glowing. Even so, they didn't stop, despite the shots no longer have any explosive attribute.

As Natsumi watched the battle in front, her wolf ears twitched. She heard something, from the Grimm. "I heard something shattered! From the Goliath!"

"'Shattered'? That means-" Yvonne stopped firing after hearing what her partner have just told them. Hilda and Rebecca however didn't let up. "Hilda! Rebecca! You can sto-" Yvonne didn't get to finish her sentences when Shirayuki used her semblance again to enhanced their weapon once more. "Guys! Are you listening?! We got it! It's over!"

Hilda lowered her weapon after its magazine is out of bullets. She considered a cease-fire after what Natsumi told them until Rebecca, who still didn't stop attacking shouted. "I heard your partner! That doesn't mean it's dead!" With that, Hilda reloaded her weapon to resume her attack. Hesitantly, Yvonne resume the shooting.

Natsumi focused on her hearing, hoping to provide any useful information she'd picked up that others couldn't. All that she could hear from the Goliath is the same shattering noise every time it get shot. That's when she realized that something is wrong.

"Something's wrong! The Goliath, it's quiet! It's not making any sound!"

Rebecca suddenly stop firing, turning around to Natsumi. Hilda and Yvonne repeated her action. "What?" Said Rebecca.

Before Natsumi could say anything, a low growl is heard, attracting everyone's attention. Rebecca was about to shoot at the Goliath. That did not happened however when the said creature jumped out of the smoke and charged toward them. Of course that image alone isn't the only thing that shocked them. It's the fact that A) the Goliath's mask shows no sign of breaking or being shattered, only scratches and faint cracks, B) its left front leg are no longer bounded by Dust rock. Putting 2 and 2 together and they've realized that the Goliath shielded itself from the attack using its leg that was previously covered by Dust rock. As the Grimm closing in, its trunk, now up in the air, moved down at an unimaginable speed.

"MOVE!" Rebecca shouted before jumping out of the way of the rampaging Grimm. They all managed to avoid the trunk that hits the ground where they were before. However, the impact from the attack was so powerful that everyone felt the force behind it. So much so that it left them stunned.

Natsumi was the first to recover from the Goliath's sudden retaliation. When the earthly dust cloud caused by the Grimm began to clear, she showed a sign of pure panic when she saw Shirayuki lying on the ground, barely conscious, just a few feet from where the gargantuan Grimm strike. Her feeling of panic skyrocketed when she saw the Grimm lifted its trunk right above the girl in white. "Oh no..." Without a second thought, she rushed in to her aide. "SHIRAYUKI!"

Hilda was next to came to her senses, followed by Yvonne who was lying next to her. When she heard Natsumi screaming the name of her partner, she stood up instantly. Her face are pale, terrified when she saw Natsumi running toward Shirayuki who is slowly getting up while the Goliath swing its trunk down for another attack.

Time seem to slow down when Natsumi is just a few inches from Shirayuki while the Goliath's trunk is about 3 feets away. Even though Natsumi is much closer, the Grimm's attack are at a much faster rate. The moment Shirayuki is in Natsumi's reach, the trunk is already a few inches away. Natsumi then grabbed Shirayuki, kneeling as the taller girl in red and black pulled the petite girl in white into an embrace. Time slowly speeds up when the trunk is just an inch away from both of them, right on top of Natsumi's head.

Time flows at a normal speed as the Grimm's trunk slammed down with the similar strength. Everyone else who have just recovered from the its previous attack braced for impact though this attack seems weaker as they did not felt any force behind it.

Fear, shock, horrified; these are the emotion that are going through everyone right now after the Goliath have just done. More so on Hilda and Yvonne, who have witness it all. Their partners, who they have only known about an hour, killed right before their eyes. Hilda fell on her knees while Yvonne were frozen right where she stand. Tears rolling down Hilda's cheek as she watched the creature that's responsible for the death of her newly made friend lifted its body parts that it used to kill them from the ground covered with the earthly dust cloud.

"Yu,- ki… YUKIIIII!" Hilda cried out to her partner, sobbing. Yvonne clenched both of her fist, trying to hold back her tears.

"Dammit…" Yvonne muttered. She then knelt down next to Hilda, hugging her. "Come on. We need to leave. We can't stay here. We need to-"

*cough**cough*

A sound of coughing was heard from the cloud of dust, interrupting Yvonne. Hilda immediately stop sobbing when she heard that sound as well. She and Yvonne and everyone else look at the dissipating cloud, revealing Natsumi who is embracing the coughing Shirayuki.

Hilda's look of despair is slowly replaced with the look of relief, unlike Yvonne who is at a complete disbelief.

'How?'. That was what going through Yvonne's head. A moment ago she just saw her partner and her friend's partner being killed by the Goliath. She saw it! She know that she did. She was certain that the Goliath's trunk was right above both of them.

Yet here they are. Natsumi and Shirayuki. Alive and unscathed. Natsumi, whose body is currently glowing with a faint tint of maroon, is holding on to Shirayuki, who have now stop coughing due to the dust.

Hilda got up, wiping away her tears. She walks to both of them, but stop at the first step when she saw the Goliath going in for the second attempt. Her look of relief disappears as despair returns to her again. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she pointed at the Grimm.

Despite the warning, Natsumi, who is still glowing, didn't move, not even a blink or a breath while holding on Shirayuki. Shirayuki on the other hand, can still move. Though her movement are limited due to being restrained by the taller Huntress. Upon hearing her partner's cry of warning, she turned her head around to catch a glimpse of the Goliath's trunk going down on her and Natsumi to their doom. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The ground once again shook from the elephant Grimm's attack, producing another cloud of earthy dust. Once again, the feeling of fear, shock, and horror have took over them, making them frozen. Except Hilda who is running toward Natsumi and Shirayuki, only to be held back by Yvonne.

"Don't!" Yvonne cried. "You're gonna get yourself killed!" She struggled as she grabbed Hilda from the back.

"NO! YUKIIII!"

*cough**cough*

Hilda stop crying. "No…"

Yvonne loosen up her hold on Hilda. "Way…"

The dust cleared, revealing Natsumi and Shirayuki in the same position as they both were previously. Natsumi however isn't glowing like she did before. The glow seems to flickered like a flashlight running out of power. She eventually stop glowing before letting go of Shirayuki.

Shirayuki was surprised to see that not only she's alive, but also unharmed. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said to her savior, who is lying on the ground next to her, panting. "Go… *pant* Run…" The taller slowly breathed out her words before passing out.

"But I-" Shirayuki's hesitation of leaving the Faunus girl made her unaware of the Goliath that are about to strike both of them again. Luck was fortunately on their side when something hit the Goliath right on its head which resulted in explosion.

"Hey! Over here!"

The shout brought the attention of everyone and the Grimm who manage to clear the smoke away with its trunk. There, they saw J.J., standing close to the edge of the cliffside, holding a small metal sphere on on each hand.

"Yeah you, pebble brain!" J.J. shouted before throwing one of the sphere at the Grimm. The sphere exploded once it hits its target. "You think you're so tough?! Let's see how tough you are when I put a hole on your head!" He threw another sphere, causing another explosion.

The Goliath decided that it had enough explosion as it ignored Natsumi and Shirayuki and slowly step toward J.J.. Shirayuki took this chance to save herself and Natsumi. As she got the wolf Faunus to get on her feet, Rebecca out of nowhere suddenly shows up in front of her who then pulled both of them in her arms. All of the sudden Shirayuki was overcome with a strange, brief sensation. A feeling as if her body is weightless. When the feeling is gone, Rebecca gently released them, allowing them to rest their back under the shade of a tree.

Tree? Shirayuki was startled by that fact. Wasn't she in the middle of the clearing where the gigantic Grimm is? There wasn't any trees near her when the Grimm attacked her and Natsumi.

Helen joined her partner, who is examine Natsumi, making sure that she isn't fatally wounded. Much to her relieve, the Faunus has no sign of visible injuries. Rebecca then began checking on Shirayuki, concerned. "You okay?" She asked. Natsumi slowly nodded. Rebecca sighed happily. "Thank goodness. Sorry that I didn't get you out of there sooner. Your position made it hard for me to act." Shirayuki look around to see that she is no longer on the clearing where she would or should have been killed. How did she get here?.

Rebecca got up, facing where J.J. is. "Helen, stay here. Got an idiot to save." She disappears right where she stands, leaving Shirayuki stunned.

"She, can, teleport?" Asked Shirayuki.

"Not really." Helen smiled faintly as she answered the petite girl.

"Yuki!" Hilda's voice caught Shirayuki's attention. Hilda and Yvonne just arrived to where she, Natsumi, and Helen is. Hilda quickly kneeled next to her, holding on to her shoulder as she examine her body. "Are you hurt? You didn't broke any of your bone, did you?" Hilda asked her partner with tears still flowing down.

Shirayuki shook her head. "I am fine. There is no need to worry. If it were not for Natsumi," She glanced at the unconscious Faunus. "I may have been dead."

Hilda bawl like a child before embracing Shirayuki. "Yuki! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Shirayuki sighed as she patted the back of her sobbing partner.

J.J. draw out his hammer-axe as he wait for the the approaching Goliath. After succeeding getting the Grimm's attention, he made sure that both Shirayuki and Natsumi managed to get to somewhere safe. To his surprise, Rebecca suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of them, grab on to both of them and disappeared. He then saw them reappeared somewhere else under a tree far away from where Shirayuki and Natsumi were before. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that takes care of everything." J.J. muttered. He hefted his hammer, resting it over his right shoulder with one hand while using the other hand to taunt the Goliath to come closer. "Come on, you big tub of lard. Let's do this." He then repeated breathing in and out in a fast yet calm rhythm. As the Goliath got closer, it lifted its trunk to strike at its new target like it did with the other 2 before. Just when he's ready for the Grimm's assault, he felt a hand on his left shoulder, interrupting his fast paced breathing. He turn around to see Rebecca behind him.

"Hold on! We're getting outta here!" She yelled.

"Wha- No! I got this!" J.J. pushed Rebecca away, facing the Grimm and continue breathing like he did before.

Before Rebecca could responded back to him, she was suddenly blown away by a tremendous force. She managed to get herself right back up only to see that the Goliath have already struck where J.J. was.

Normally, she would either be scared, or shocked, or worst, traumatized, after seeing that someone was killed right before her eyes. But none of those feeling came over her. Not when she saw something or rather, someone who is up in the air right above the Goliath's trunk. "Whoa…"

Sure enough, that someone turns out to be J.J., who somehow managed to avoid being flatten by the Goliath. With a determined look, he gracefully landed at the top of the Grimm's trunk. He then quickly run on top of it, still breathing fast and steadily. The Goliath move its trunk to shake J.J. off, but he managed to keep his balance while running. As he's about to reach its head, he readied his hammer-axe for an attack. In one swift motion, he struck right in its forehead with the hammer side of his weapon. With his strength, he managed to penetrate its bone mask. This cause the Goliath to shake its head around, screeching in pain. Unfortunately, J.J. ends up being flailed around like a ragdoll since his hammer-axe, which he still holding on to, is stuck on the Grimm's forehead. Not wanting to lose his weapon, J.J. managed to plant his feet firmly on the Grimm's head as he tries to pull his weapon. Thankfully his strength allows him pull it out in one go. He immediately regret his decision however when he realized that he just allow himself to tossed aside by the Grimm.

To Rebecca's surprise, J.J. ends up right where he was before. She was going to help J.J. who is lying down on his back as she walk toward him. Just when she's a step closer, J.J. hold his free hand up, stopping her.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." J.J. reassured Rebecca who is very concerned of him. She scowled at his word.

"Just get up." Rebecca grabbed J.J.'s raised hand, pulling him up to his feet. She almost got pulled down by him due to how big and heavy he is.

Just when J.J. got up, he and Rebecca was greeted by the Goliath with a snarl. "So Miss Rebecca, you wanna get us out of here now?"

"Can't. My Aura went red after the Goliath tried to attack you."

"Bloody hell." J.J. sighed. He and Rebecca got in a defensive stance side by side. "Well I guess this is it then."

*bang**bang**bang*

3 shots were fired, hitting the Grimm on its rear. When it turned around to see who was responsible for the attack, it received another shot right on its face.

J.J. and Rebecca ran to the side away from the clearing when they saw Hilda was aiming her unsheathed rifle-sword at the Goliath with only her right hand. What surprised them is how physically different the sword wielder look right now.

Instead of a color pink, Hilda's hair is now a very pale blonde. Her eyes missing the cerulean pupils, completely white, giving her an intimidating appearances. Added the fact that her face displays a subtle rage made her look like she's a completely different person.

Before anyone else could comment on Hilda's sudden change of appearance, she yelled at the Goliath in a deep, threatening tone. "**FOUL BEAST! YOU DARE HARM MY FRIENDS?! YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF A VOLSUN!**" Holding her weapon with both of her hands, she is now in a battle stance, waiting for the monster to make its move. "**NOW COME! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!**"

J.J. and Rebecca was surprised yet pleased with the current situation. "Whoa..." That was all that she could say when she saw Hilda.

"Whoa indeed. I finally get to see the Unstoppable Force with my very own eyes." J.J. commented.

The Goliath swing its trunk down at Hilda with all of its strength, expecting the sword wielder to be flatten or dodge or knocked out. What it didn't expect is for her to actually retaliate by swinging her sword straight at the trunk, hitting it with enough force to knock it out of its path. Stunned, the Goliath went for another attack, this time swinging its trunks sideway to swat her away. But it never did get to hit her as she jumped up very high, almost twice the Grimm's height. As she dive down, she appears to be falling down almost as fast as a speeding bullet, right at the Grimm no less, with the intention of harming the beast. It brought up it trunk to shield itself from her. If only it realized how futile that attempt is…

Hilda landed in front of the Grimm with an earth-shattering force, facing it. The creature's trunk which have been cleanly sliced off landed right behind her with a very loud thud. It took the Grimm about 2 seconds to register the pain of losing its one of its recognizable feature. Hilda smirked as the Grimm step back, wailing. "**HMM. AND TO THINK THAT YOU HAD US WORRIED OF YOU.**" She get into a stance for another attack. "**LOOKS LIKE WE WON'T BE NEEDING THE HELP FROM THAT GREEN HOODED YOKEL.**"

Hilda held her sword with both of her hand in a reverse grip before charging straight at the Goliath head on. She intend to finish this with a stab at the hole on its bone mask that J.J. have caused previously. But the Goliath wasn't done. Not by a long shot. When Hilda is in range, it jerked its head sideway, swat her on its right with its tusk straight down on a small stone structure. It may have lose its trunk which it have always depended on, but that doesn't mean that it's going to give up easily. The impact when Hilda hit the structure was strong enough to knock her out to the point that her hair revert to its original color. While her eyes are closed, it's possible that its color may have returned as well.

"NO!" J.J. screamed upon the sight of Hilda's defeat. He then turn to Rebecca. "Get her out of there!"

"I can't! Can't get a grasp of her location!"

Helen then shows up next to her partner. "Becca! Get me under the Goliath's head. I'll hold it off while you get Hilda out."

"What are you pla- Oh." Rebecca was about to ask Helen of her plan until she realized what she had in mind when Helen draw out one of her baton in her right hand. Rebecca grab on to her partner's shoulder. "Get ready." They both then disappeared and reappeared underneath the Goliath's head as Helen instructed.

Helen quickly aimed her baton at the Goliath's head. "GO!" She yelled at Rebecca who the dashed toward Hilda. Helen focused her Aura within her weapon which were are released at the tip in a form of a powerful sonic blast. The blast is powerful enough to the point that it manage to get the Goliath to lift its front leg and stand on its hind leg. Rebecca waste no time when she reached Hilda as she and the pink haired girl disappeared when Rebecca made physical contact.

Since Goliath is known to have a sensitive hearing just like a normal elephant, the effect from Helen's sonic blast is truly devastating. The said creature that Helen is dealing right now staggered behind to avoid the attack but the effort is in vain since Helen kept aiming at its head.

Helen's semblance, sonic blast is her only ranged attack in her disposal. The reason why she didn't use it before to hold the Grimm back is because it drains her Aura quickly especially when used continuously. She never did faced with such issue since she normally used it sparingly. She usually fired a short burst straight from her palm for a wider area of effect or through her weapon for a more focused hit.

She checked her dial while keeping the Grimm at bay. Her Aura level are at 47% and decreasing. Not good. She's already losing more than half of her Aura on a short period of time. She could recover her Aura back if she stop her sonic blast, but she can't risk the Grimm retaliating. She can only hope that Rebecca would jump in on her and get her away as far away as possible so that she can recover. Though that seems unlikely as her current location would make it impossible for her partner to act.

After rescuing Hilda, Rebecca shift her focus onto her partner who are currently dealing with the Goliath. As of now, she couldn't get her partners out of there due to her location which she can't reach. The only place she she could use her semblance is right underneath the Goliath. Unfortunately, that area is within the blast range of Helen's sonic blast. This means that she will get caught within the attack, severely harming herself.

29%.

Helen reduced the intensity and the strength of her blast so that her Aura won't drop so fast.

18%.

The readjustment of her blast didn't work. Helen dropped on her knee while still firing at the Grimm. Her body's exhausted at this point.

5%.

She's already at her limit. Her attack involuntarily stops before she dropped her weapon. She had to used both her hands to keep her face from kissing the earth. "Well, I guess this is it." She joked as she muttered to herself.

Despite her effort, the Goliath is very much alive. Injured, stunned, disoriented, but alive. Gathering its consciousness, it then walk toward Helen to end her life once and for all.

"HEY BIG GUY!"

A voice from the broken bridge calling out to the Goliath caught everyone's attention, even Helen and Hilda who just got up. There, they saw Robbie who appears to be half-kneeled in the middle of where the bridge used to be.

"REMEMBER ME?!" Robbie screamed at the Grimm, taunting it.

Growling, the Goliath ignored Helen and approach Robbie.

"That's it! Over here!"

As the Goliath march forward, everyone else was curious of what Robbie have up on his sleeve. To their surprise, Robbie rose from he was along with whatever he's kneeling on which turns out to be a broken concrete column. Upon further inspection and they've noticed that the column appears to be crackling with red light.

Now floating in mid-air, Robbie is now on eye-level with the Goliath. The Goliath stop on its track when it saw the archer kneeling on a floating parts of the bridge pointing at it. Wary of his action, the Grimm decided to keep its distance.

"GUYS! TAKE COVER! THINGS ABOUT TO GET VERY EXPLODY!" Robbie yelled, warning his fellow Hunters-in-training. Rebecca took the opportunity to run toward Helen and use her semblance once in contact, bringing themselves to the nearest tree. The rest hid behind the trees near them.

"Well, this is it big guy. Just you and me." Robbie converse with the Goliath in a nonchalant attitude. "Love the new look by the way. Really brings out your tusk." He commented on its severed trunk. Robbie stood up, keep his eye contact with the Grimm. He then point his right index finger on it in a shooting gesture. "Well, it's been fun, but I got to go. Got an Initiation to pass. Bang!" He flicked his pointing hand mimicking a recoil. At that action, the column flew directly into the Grimm's head like a spear being thrown. Robbie managed to jump off before the column was halfway from its target.

The column exploded upon impact. Its effect was truly destructive. So much so that the tree nearby were nearly uprooted. Thankfully everyone that took cover behind we not affected from the explosion.

Hilda was the first to peek her head out to see that the Goliath have reduced into nothing. Not even a small remain. She look around to observe the surrounding. To her horror, she saw Robbie being flung up in the air over the ravine, possibly due to the force of the explosion. Thinking quickly, she went into the open and jump, somehow flying an unimaginable speed right into Robbie. "Robert!" She caught him in a bridal carry with her right arm support his back while her left support his legs as both of them suspended in mid-air. She was relieved that she managed to save him. This might get her on his good side.

Her sense of relief was short lived however when she noticed that Robbie isn't conscious. "Robert? Robert? Are you okay?" She paled when Robbie isn't responding. "No, no,no, no!" She grab on to him tightly as she flew back to her allies. Once landed, she gently placed him on the ground. "Someone please help! He's not waking up!"

Helen, Rebecca and J.J. ran toward them while Shirayuki and Yvonne walk slowly as they both dragged the still unconscious Natsumi, with Natsumi's arms resting on Shirayuki and Yvonne's shoulders. Once everyone is present, Helen and Rebecca examined Robbie to see if he's okay.

Everyone else was somewhat calm with the exception of Hilda, who can't seem to stop panicking as she keep asking of Robbie's well-being. "Is he okay? Did the explosion hurt him? Anyone knows first-aid? Should we get the professors? What if he-" Her mouth was covered by Helen's hand, silencing her.

"Relax. He's fine. Look." Helen bragged Robbie's left wrist showed Hilda his dial which reads 1%. "He just passed out from using all of his Aura. We need to go back and he'll be okay."

Hilda stop panicking as Helen uncovered her mouth. Helen sighed. "Thank goodness for that. I was worried that something terrible might have happened to him."

"Uuugh, wha… What happened?..." Natsumi spoke as she woke up. Shirayuki was slightly startled when she heard her voice.

"Natsumi!' Shirayuki cried as pulled her into a hug even though Yvonne still supporting the Faunus. Hilda joined her partner, hugging Natsumi. "What were you thinking, doing something crazy like that?..." Shirayuki inquired.

"Hehe. That's how I roll. Ow…" Natsumi hold the side of her head.

"Thank you for saving my partner." Hilda thanked the Faunus.

"Happy to help, champ."

"Uh, guys?" Rebecca called them. "Hate to ruin the moment but we still have an unconscious archer guys here." She tilted her head at Robbie. Hilda got to him and carry him in the bridal style again.

"Don't worry. I got him." She distanced herself from everyone. "I'll go on ahead. Meet you back there." She jumped, flying back to the direction where they were launched before.

"What happened to him?" Natsumi asked as she stand up, get herself off from Yvonne.

"I'll fill you in on the way back." Yvonne answered her.

**…**

_The world is on fire._

_Burning, charred, reduced to ashes._

_Everything around him is set ablaze._

_Yet the heat doesn't seem to affect him._

_The world is on fire._

_No one is around to stop this inferno._

_None could even stand being near it._

_No one can survive the scorching condition but him._

_The world is on fire._

_He is alone, all by himself._

_No one to help him._

_No one to save him._

_No one to save him from this torment…_

_Until she appears._

_Her silky black hair. Her caring smile. Her gentle touch._

_It will all be over soon._

_It will all be over soon…_

**…**

Robbie opened his eyes facing a ceiling. He slowly sit up as he stretched his body. He look around to see that he's on a bed surrounded by curtain.

_What time is it?_

He tapped his dial that reads 100% changing to 07:22 pm.

_What?! How long was I out?_

"You're up. Great." a voice almost got Robbie nearly startled. The curtain in front of him moved, revealing a stoic looking female rabbit Faunus. She has a long brown hair and a matching eyes hid behind a pair of rimmed glasses. She wears a teal turtleneck sweater with a white coat over it. She dons a black business skirt similar to the one Pyrrha worn in terms of design. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm okay, I guess." Robbie answered. He took a moment for himself before he continues. "I'm at an infirmary, aren't I?" He asked.

"Correct." She answered as she nodded.

"I see. That means you're the doctor, right?"

She nodded before walking to his left side. "Doctor Scarlatina at your service." She took out a small flashlight, lighting Robbie's left eye followed by the right. "Hmm. Eyesight respond perfectly. Any headache or pain?"

"No. We're still at Beacon, right?"

The doctor put her flashlight back and then grab on to his left wrist firmly. "Yes we are. Heartbeat at normal rate. How's your Aura?"

"Okay, I guess."

She let go of his wrist. "Looks like you're in good shape. The First Years are at the amphitheater. They're about to announce the team in about half an hour. Try not to push yourself. Your equipments are on the table near the door."

"Sure. Thanks doc." Robbie got off from the bed as he thanked the doctor.

"Alright. I'll inform the headmaster and your friend. Off you go then." She took out her scroll as Robbie walk away. Once certain that Robbie is out of the earshot, she made the first call. "Good evening professor."

"_Evening, Velvet. How may I help you?_"

"We need to talk. It's about the Lockhood boy. Meet me at my office tonight when you're free."

"_Any reason why you couldn't tell me right now?_"

"It's, best if I show you."

"_Very well. I'll meet you around nine thirty._"

**…**

**Amphitheater, 08:04 pm.**

"Where the heck is he?!" J.J. groaned. He along with all of the 1st Years who have passed the Initiation currently waiting for the team announcement.

"The doctor said he left half an hour ago. Maybe he took a small break somewhere." Hilda told him.

"Relax. He's probably at the cafe for a bite." Said Rebecca.

Helen nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He'll be here, with a half bitten apple in hand." This left everyone somewhat confused.

"That's, a bit specific." Yvonne commented.

"Yeah. What makes you say that?" Natsumi asked.

Helen pointed at the the amphitheater's door. "Because he's at the door, with a half bitten apple in hand."

Sure enough, Robbie has arrived at the amphitheater with a half bitten apple in hand, as Helen stated. Robbie slowly walk toward them as he took a bite from the apple.

"Hey. What's up?" Robbie greeted them.

"Not much. Waiting for the team announcement." Replied Rebecca. "What took you so long? The doctor said you left the infirmary half an hour ago."

Robbie took another bite before answering her. "I missed lunch. Had to make up for it." J.J. approached Robbie, looking rather grim. "Hey man." Robbie greeted his partner.

J.J.'s expression remains unchanged as he crossed his arms. "You know, I'm still angry with you because of the Goliath incident. Buuut since you actually made good on your word, I guess you're off the hook."

"Wait, really?" Robbie asked before taking another bite.

"Of course. Besides, I don't think that I'll be able to make it through four years with a crippled partner."

Robbie scoffed at his remark. "I love to see you try that." He mockingly challenged him.

Hilda slowly appeared between Robbie and J.J., facing the former. "Hello Robert. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." Robbie answered in an unamused characteristic. Hilda smiled despite of that.

"Great. I was wor-"

"Shhh. It's starting." Robbie shushed Hilda as he faced the stage.

The acting Headmaster, Jaune Arc appeared on the stage. This time however he is not accompanied with his wife.

"_Welcome everyone. First of all, I would like to congratulate every single one of you for completing the Initiation. But as I mentioned yesterday, the real challenge have yet to come. Remember that the next four years will be your greatest trial that you'll ever face. With or without your teammates._" Jaune cleared his throat before continuing. "_Now then, without further ado, let's begin the team assignment_."

The giant holo-screen next to the stage suddenly shows an image of a blue shield, exactly like the one Robbie and J.J. picked.

"_Will the students that carried the blue shield come up here please._" Ordered Jaune_. _Robbie, J.J., Shirayuki, and Hilda did as the acting Headmaster asked. Before they go up to the stage, Robbie thought it was a good idea to toss his unfinished apple at Helen, who caught it with ease. "_Robert Longstride Lockhood, Shirayuki Kai, Hilda Volsun, and Joseph Jacob Pluck._" Robbie, Shirayuki, and Hilda comically turned their head facing J.J. after his full name was announced. "_The four of you have retrieved the blue shield. From this day on, you shall be known as team Sapphire._" The holo-screen shows the individual mug shots of Shirayuki, J.J., Hilda, and Robbie in that order with the letter S, P, H, and R in the matching order. "_Led by Shirayuki Kai._" Jaune finish his first team announcement.

Shirayuki was taken aback from Jaune's announcement. Hilda covered her mouth, hiding her look of joy. Robbie didn't took his eyes off from his partner who is currently looking away from his new teammate.

_Pluck? As in the Pluck family who owned Lightning Star Foundation? The one that I've dealt with before? Oh, crap._

"Well done, Miss Kai. Winter will be proud of you." Jaune congratulated Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Arc-sensei." Shirayuki bowed to Jaune as she thanked him.

As returned to the microphone, the holo-screen changed its image, showing a picture of a black chokuto.

"_Next, will the students who carried the black chokuto step over here please._"

Helen, Rebecca, Yvonne, and Natsumi made their way to where Shirayuki's team were on the stage. As the 4 Huntress to be crossed path with the newly formed SPHR that are getting off the stage, Helen tossed the apple back to Robbie and winked at him. He expected that from her. What he didn't expect is that for her to actually taking a bite out of the untouched side of the apple.

_There goes my appetite._

"So, a Pluck huh?" Robbie questioned his partner who's still not batting an eye.

"Shut up." That's all that J.J. said to him.

"_Helen Lance, Rebecca Gordon, Yvonne Bertinelli, and Natsumi Yamashiro. The four of you retrieved the black chokuto. From this day on, you shall be known as team Rhine._" 4 mug shots of Rebecca, Helen, Yvonne, and Natsumi appeared in that order followed by the letter R, H, Y, and N. "_Led by Rebecca Gordon._"

Rebecca was speechless when hearing that she will be leading team RHYN. Helen placed her arm over her shoulder as a sign of congratulation. Yvonne was indifferent at acting Headmaster's decision, while Natsumi gave Rebecca a thumbs up.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office, Ozpin who is by himself watched the announcement through the holo-screen on his desk. He paid an extra attention to Robbie in particular. "Another interesting year is upon us it seems."

**...**

Team SPHR is now in their assigned room. 4 of them took a moment to take in the sight of their new home. Robbie find this room somewhat familiar as he have seen photos of RWBY's room. It's similar in size. The room has 2 bunk bed, 1 on each side of the room.

_Bunk beds! And an actual one too. Unlike the Miss Rose's._

Robbie and J.J. went to the bed on the right while Hilda and Shirayuki go for the left.

"Well this is it. Team Sapphire's room." Said Hilda, smiling sheepishly.

"Sure is. To the next 4 years." J.J. added.

Shirayuki sighed in relieved. It was a long day for her. She almost got killed by a Goliath, she saw her partner transformed into someone else and lashed out on the same Goliath, and to top it off, she have been made a leader. It's certainly a bit too much for her and she really need to rest. Placing her sword inside to a wardrobe assigned to her, she then quickly went to bed without changing. That is if she could get to the top bunk first.

Hilda scratched the back of her head as she awkwardly watched her partner attempt to climb the top bunk. Robbie and J.J. on the other hand simply stared blankly at the scene before them.

_Height complex._

"Uh, Yuki?" Hilda called her partner. "You know you just take the bottom bunk?"

Shirayuki stops her climbing attempt before facing Hilda. "Why?" Her tone was cold, nearly giving a shiver to Hilda's spine. Her face are just as cold, causing Hilda to flinched.

"Nothing! It's just that you don't have to force yourself to-"

"I am the leader of this team!" Shirayuki snapped. "As a leader, I will take the top bed! Understand?!"

Hilda straightened herself, startled. "Yes Ma'am!"

Robbie and J.J. turned around to face their bunk bed. "So, how are we going to settle this?" J.J. asked his partner.

Robbie think for moment. Obviously both of them want the bottom bunk for their own reason. This means that one of them are not gonna be happy once the decision is made. Unless…

_Payback time._

"Look." Robbie spoke to J.J. as he began his scheme. "It's obvious that both of us wants the bottom bunk and none of us want the top bunk."

"True." J.J. admitted. Not that Robbie isn't aware of it.

"This means that there's gonna be a lot of arguing and whatnot."

"Yeah."

"But I believe that we can settle this as civilized as possible."

J.J. nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You're right."

"Which is why I'm calling dibs on the on the bottom bunk."

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

Robbie pointed at the bottom bunk. "Dibs. I'm calling dibs on the bottom bed."

"Bu-but you can't- I thought we- You can't just-" J.J. was in a stuttering mess before he managed to figure out what he wanted to say. "Oh come on! You really expect a guy like me to sleep on top?!"

"Hey. You got your champion," Robbie tilted his head at Hilda. "I got my bed. The way I see it, you're the one walking away from this richer."

**...**

**Dr. Scarlatina's office, 09:28 pm.**

Velvet was sitting behind her desk as she read the medical profile of the 1st Years. As the doctor of Beacon's infirmary, she wanted to be ready for anything should something ever happen to them that requires her attention.

A small holo-screen then pops out, notifying her of a visitor. "Come in." Said Velvet.

Her office's door opened, revealing Ozpin and Pyrrha, to Velvet's surprise.

"Hello Velvet. I hope you don't mind a guest." Said Ozpin as he walked in.

Velvet slowly shook her head once. "Not at all. Why, if you don't mind me asking."

"Ruby asked me look out for him." Answered Pyrrha. "She's Robert's guardian."

"I see. Well, come on in." Velvet leads her guest to her table. She stops when she's in front of her desk. "There are two things that you should know about Mister Lockhood. The first one is regarding his Aura."

Ozpin began to look worried. "Something tells me that this is not going to be good to hear."

Velvet slowly nodded her once, agreeing with Ozpin. "Unfortunately. You see, the boy's Aura are abnormal, and not in good ways. First, his Aura are very little. Much lower in capacity than any person I've ever encountered."

Pyrrha immediately shared the same worried look as the Headmaster. "But that's not the worst part, is it?"

"It gets worst." Remarked Velvet. "Most person would fully recovered their Aura in a minute or three. His took nearly half an hour."

Pyrrha nearly gasped at the information. "Please tell me that it's doesn't get worst..."

"It doesn't. It just gets weirder. I tried to tap in into his Aura to figure out this abnormality. I discovered that his Aura is foreign."

Pyrrha and surprisingly Ozpin became confused. "Foreign in what sense?" Asked Ozpin.

"Foreign as in it's not a part of him. It's not even linked to his soul apparently."

Pyrrha has now became even more concerned. "Is that even possible?"

Velvet fixed her glasses. "I wouldn't know about that. I looked deeper and I found that his Aura is still locked."

"WHAT?!" Pyrrha couldn't contain herself.

"And not in a natural way. It seems that someone did this to him. Whoever it is really want to to make sure that it remains locked since I couldn't unlock his Aura."

"But that shouldn't be a problem, no?" Ozpin spoke. "As long he has an Aura, how little or how strange it may be, then it shouldn't be an issue for someone of his calibre, right?"

Velvet stoically glared at the Headmaster as she took out her scroll. "I thought of the same thing until I saw this." Tapping the screen of her scroll, few holo-screens suddenly pops out on top of her desk, displaying images that greatly disturbs Pyrrha.

The holo-screens shows images of unconscious Robbie with the zipper of his hoodie opened, revealing his scar-ridden body. Several healed but scarred cuts are all over his chest and stomach. Pyrrha covered her mouth, shocked at the images. Ozpin however doesn't seem to be affected by those images.

"There's more on the back, even a small burn scars." Velvet added. "But I think this alone should tell you the whole story."

"Is that a tattoo?" Asked Pyrrha, pointing at the left side of Robbie's chest in one of the holo-screen. The said tattoo is black in color though faded, shape of an animal's head, something similar to a giant cat. The head itself facing the left side, an opposite direction to the symbol belong to an old organization known as the White Fang.

"It is." Answered Velvet. "Judging by its fadeness and its stretched appearance, he must have gotten this at a young age. Twelve, possibly thirteen."

"What do we do now, professor?" Pyrrha asked Ozpin, uncertain of how to act.

Ozpin was in deep thought before replying. "I want you to call Miss Rose. In a meantime, keep an eye on him. But don't raised his suspicion. The last thing we need is for the boy to become our enemy."

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: H831**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: VOLSUN, HILDA

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

CITIZENSHIP: MISTRAL

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT)

MISTRAL (PREVIOUS)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE

HEIGHT: 6'0"

HAIR COLOR: MAGENTA

EYE COLOR: CERULEAN

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: SANCTUM

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT:

-Top of the graduate (1st)

-3 times champion of Mistral Regional Tournament

REMARKS*:

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: P234**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: PLUCK, JOSEPH JACOB

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: MALE

CITIZENSHIP: ATLAS

**RESIDENT:**

VALE (CURRENT)

ATLAS (PREVIOUS)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: TANNED

HEIGHT: 6'7"

HAIR COLOR: BROWN

EYE COLOR: BLUE

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: VANGUARD

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT:

-Top of the graduate (18th)

-Vanguard's Strongest runner-up

REMARKS*:

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the second part of the Initiation. Sorry that it took so long. You guys probably didn't expect J.J.'s last name now, did ya? There's actually tons of secrets, references, and easter eggs in this chapter and the previous chapter, but there's too many to talk about. Which is why I'll update SPHR: Unauthorized as soon as possible. Note that I didn't post Chapter 8's commentary because I want to combine Chapter 8 and 9 in a single commentary since both chapter focus on the Initiation, leading to team formation and what not. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. And leave a review while you're at it.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**IT BEGINS**

The 6 years old Robbie happily run toward the park where he usually play in the evening. As he ran, all that he could think of right now is to show his friend of his newly unlocked Aura.

Once he reached the park that are walled by a large, thicked hedge, he looked around to find the person of interest. That's when he saw the said person. Short black hair, a pair of animal ears of a canine origin, wearing a red shirt and a pair of brown short. The child Faunus, appears to be standing next to a tree, unaware of Robbie who slowly closing in, grinning.

With the child Faunus only a step away, Robbie quickly tapped the child's shoulder. This caused the young Faunus to let out a short, girlish scream.

The young Faunus, revealed to be a girl, fell on her bottom, looking startled. Amber eyes met red eyes as she faced Robbie who was laughing at her reaction, she slowly frowned at him.

"That wasn't funny." Said the girl with her teeth gritted as she picked herself up.

Robbie ceased laughing. "Yes it was." The Faunus left him, irritated. "Oh come on, Annie. It's just a little joke. No harm done." He chased after her. "Annie, wait!"

The girl, Annie continued to walk away as she ignore Robbie. She suddenly stop when Robbie grabbed her hand. "What do you want?!" She snapped.

Robbie let go of her hand, smiling sheepishly. "What, I can't hang out with my friend?"

Annie narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "We. Are not. Friend."

"What? Why?" Robbie whined.

"Because I don't want to. Now leave me alone!" Annie then ran off, leaving Robbie confused.

He just don't understand. Why did she hate him? Are they not friends? They go to the same kindergarten, play on the same park, and even live in the same neighborhood. So why would she treated him like that?

This isn't the first time she was, unfriendly with him. Before she would usually ignore him. But now this is the first time she have shown so much anger. Why would she be angry with him?

Is because of the prank?

Is it because he's a boy?

Or is it because he doesn't have a pair of wolf ears like her?...

Any further thought of that in Robbie's mind ceased when he heard Annie shouting beyond the hedge surrounding the park

"_OOOW! STOP! LET ME GO!"_

"ANNIE!" Robbie quickly run toward her, hoping that he would be in time. Hoping that he has the opportunity to set things right with her.

"_Oh no you don't! You're not getting off that easy, freak!"_

Another voice, shouting in anger. Robbie didn't recognize it. Judging from the voice, this person, a male, sounds older. Not adult-like older. Possibly just a few years older than him.

Once Robbie passed the entrance of the park, exiting, he turned right to see Annie is struggling to get her left arm free as it being held by a boy a few years older than Annie or Robbie. The said boy who is causing pain to the girl isn't alone as he is accompanied by 3 other boys, possibly around his age.

Judging by the way the older boy treating Annie, Robbie immediately realize that he's hurting her. Not to mention that the boys appears to enjoy the sight of Annie in pain.

Seeing Annie in pain seems to make his blood boil. He wouldn't stand for it. With his fists clenched, he ragefully walk toward the bullies.

"Let her go!" Yelled Robbie after he stopped a few feet in front of the bullies.

The boy who is gripping on Annie's look at Robbie in a sneering manner. "Why? You friend with this freak?" The other boys laughed at their leader's words.

"Let her go, NOW!" Robbie growled, unable to hold back his anger, unaware that his Aura is flaring from his hands.

One of the boys approached Robbie with a taunting look on his face. "Aww, we made the widdle boy angry. What's he gonna do, cry-"

He never got to finish his words when a fist met his jaw with an impact powerful enough for him to be thrown back several feet away from everyone else.

The bullies looked at their downed friend and then back to Robbie, whose arms is apparently seems to be engulfed in flames. The one who is holding Annie slackening his grip on her but the hold remains. He has a look of a shock mixed with fear. Meanwhile the other bullies, the other 2 who is standing next to the 'leader' slowly back away, looking just as scared if not more.

Rage has consumed Robbie's mind, wanting nothing more than to make those bullies pay for their action. His anger has completely taken over him to the point where he is unaware of the fire surrounding his body…

**…**

Robbie woke up, sweating. As he lifted his body, he noticed that he' no longer on his bed. Instead, he's on the floor next to the bed he was on, blanket being pulled down with him.

Ignoring of what just happened, he quickly rose to his feet and and quietly rushed out of the room and head toward the male shower room. Taking one of the shower, he then removed every article of his clothes. He let the cold water out, wetting his body as he sit down, bringing his knee to his chest.

_Just calm down. It's, just a dream. Of my memory. That should have been forgotten… Dammit!_

Despite how cold the shower is, Robbie didn't even shiver. If anything, the shower seems to help him.

"Don't let it push you, let it drive you. Don't let it push you, let it drive you. Don't let it push you, let it drive you." He repeated the sentence like a mantra.

_This doesn't make sense. Those memories, it shouldn't have been in my head. Unless…_

He got up before turning the shower off. Drying his body, he then put his clothes back on and returned to his team's room. Instead of going back to sleep, he sits on top of his bed with his legs crossed. He tapped his dial to check the time.

_Six forty-two. Enough time to meet with her. Hope she's not mad at me…_

Making sure that his teammates is asleep, he proceed to his next act: meditation. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. With that, his vision are filled with nothing but a black void. He continues his breathing, keeping his mind calm and clear. As time goes by, the void of his vision suddenly filled with a bright blue light. The light shone upon him, revealing a space of black void with blue light of an unknown origin lighting the area.

_Great to be back._

Robbie smiled as he got up. Just when he got to his feet, his vision suddenly flashes with a green light, replacing the blue light only for less than a second.

_Okay, what was that? Huh, nevermind. Where is she?..._

"Cikgu Nilam!" Cried Robbie, calling out to someone. "Cikgu!" He cried again.

"Here_._" A new voice replied to him. Robbie turned to the direction of the voice to find a woman sitting down with her legs crossed, eyes closed. "Welcome back, Tiong." Said the woman.

_Yep, she's mad._

Robbie forced a smile as he walked toward the woman, acting as innocent as possible. "Hi cikgu. How are you?" He greeted her sheepishly. The woman opened her eyes, glaring at him.

_Definitely mad._

Her face devoid of any form of emotions, yet her eyes are seething with rage. She stands up, bare-feet, reaching on the same height as Robbie. Her clothes are entirely white; a long sleeved shirt and a pair of trouser. The blue light gave her black eyes, her short black hair and her fair skin a bluish tint, as well as to her clothes. She appears to be in her late 30s, judging from the faint line on her forehead. She walk toward Robbie, still glaring at him. "We have so much to discuss." She stop on her track just half a step before him. "But first…"

It all happened so fast. Faster than the blink of an eye, Robbie in on his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. The pain, caused by a punch from the woman was swift. "URGH!" Robbie let out a groan due to the pain.

_Scratch that. She's not mad. She's pissed!_

"You're damn right I'm pissed! What were you thinking?!" She yelled at his, her face now show how furious she is. "Were you planning to die? Taking on a Goliath like that?"

Robbie slowly get on to his feet as the pain subsided. "Well, to be fair, that is the first I faced a Goliath unprepared. I had to improvised." He defended.

"You nearly drained the aura!" She interjected.

"I never said it was a good improvisation." He grinned at his statement.

She massaged her forehead with her right hand out of frustration. "Dear Oum. How did you grow up to be this snarky?"

"Well, you are in my head for a very long time. Nine years, if I remember correctly?" She was about to say something before Robbie interrupts her. "Look. Before you say anything else, let me remind you this. We had this conversation before. A lot actually. What makes you think that this will be any different?"

She gave a sorrowful look at him. "Do you know how painful it is to watch you hurting yourself?..."

Robbie snorted at that. "Ha! You?! Worried about me getting hurt?" He throw a mocking look at her. "You have any idea how much pain you've caused me since the day you took me in as your student?"

"That was part of the training." She hastily replied.

"You kicked me to the ground over and over again telling me to get up!" He yelled.

"Your endurance was remarkable." She stoically stated.

"I was seven!"

"You survived, didn't you?"

"You broke three ribs!"

"..." There was a pregnant pause before the woman said anything. "I admit I was being overboard. But it was because I was blind back then. Until you opened my eyes." She held his shoulders in a caring manner. "You've showed me things that I've lost sight of. I don't want the same thing happen to you."

Robbie sighed heavily. "Fine."

_Funny thing really. Never took you as someone who actually care._

She frowned at him. "You do realize that I can hear your every thought?"

_...And?_

"Ugh. Forget it. Let's not waste anymore of your time. Like I've said, there's much to discuss."

Robbie lightly nodded. "Sure…"

_Cikgu._

She narrowed her eyes, not amused with Robbie. "Please stop calling me that. I'm not your teacher. Not anymore."

Robbie dismissed it with a short and quick wave. "Whatever…"

_Miss Nur Nilam Sari._

Nilam gave him a quick slap to his forehead. "So, what do you want to talk about first? Your dream? Your parents? Miss Rose? Your partner? The blonde girl? The pink haired girl? Or that maid?"

_That's a LOT to talk about._

Nilam sighed. "Can you please talk like a normal person?"

"Hey! This is my mind!" Robbie retorted.

_I talk however I want! Anyway, let's start with my dream because that's why I'm here for._

"Couldn't let me have a normal conversation now could you, Tiong?" She pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustrated. It's almost as if she's couldn't handle this situation. "Very well then. Your dreams, what about it?"

Robbie's expression turned sour. "You know what they are. They're not just dreams. They're memories."

_Memories that shouldn't have returned._

"Unless you want it to." Said Nilam.

_Wha-_

"No! It can't be. Why would I want those memories to come back? It doesn't make sense. Those memories, they're the reason I-"

"Think about it." Nilam interrupted. "Ever since this Miss Rose told you the truth about your parents and your REAL parents, that's all you've been thinking of. You barely could remember this aunt Sandy of yours, if that's her real name. Why do you think those memories decided reappear after you have made a great effort to forget about them?"

Robbie froze, right where he stood from the realization. Those memories, it was locked away. It was meant to, for a reason. He believed that it will hold him back. Preventing him from acting at full capacity. It's been a very long time since he utilized his skill without his past dragging him down. Locking those memories was not an easy task. He had help. Help from those who are bit too far for him to reach right now. Now that those memories are slowly reappearing, he'll be weak. He'll be slow. He'll be doubtful. He'll be-

*slap*

A slap on Robbie's cheek snapped him out of his thought. Nilam went down to his eye level. "Calm down Tiong." Nilam sternly told him. "What happened to the boy who killed his first Grimm when he was twelve?" She rhetorically asked him. "What happened to the boy who became the youngest Algojo?" She added. "Don't tell me that the boy have gotten soft just because of some childhood trauma?"

Robbie grumbled, feeling insulted. "Shut up." He muttered, just loud enough for Nilam to hear.

"You're not the only one having that dream, you know." Robbie looked back at her curiously. "I am a part of you."

_So, what does that mean?_

"It means that you're not alone."

Robbie smiled faintly. "I guess you're right."

Nilam clasped her hand together. "Good. Now that's out of the way, let's move on to the next topic."

"Which one?" Robbie got up to his feet. Nilam followed his action.

"You tell me."

_In that case…_

"J.J.. Let's talk about J.J.." Said Robbie. "Back in the Initiation. You felt it, didn't you?"

Nilam crossed her arms. "I was dormant, most of the time. But yes, I did sense something from your partner's Aura. Along with some other things."

"... Aaand?..."

Nilam hesitated, but answered him anyway. "... I sensed a big and powerful Aura. Limitless, never-ending, infinite. Unlike anything I've seen before"

"Then you know what this means, don-"

"Tiong, stop." Nilam cut him off. "I know where you're going with this. And I don't agree with you. I don't believe that this will help you with your Aura problem. Our Aura problem."

"You don't know that." Robbie glared at her defiantly.

"Maybe. But why take the risk? It might be a waste of time too."

Robbie scoffed. "You do realize that I've been taking a lot of risks, everywhere I go after I left Semerah Padi? I doubt that this one is life threatening."

"_ROBERT! ROBERT! ROBERT!"_

A loud, feminine voice, echoed throughout the void, calling out to Robbie.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Robbie as he scan around the void.

"Someone's trying to wake you up." Nilam answered him.

"What?! No! I'm not-" Robbie suddenly flew to the back as if being flung.

**…**

Robbie slowly open his eyes to a normal lighting. There he is, back to where he was; sitting on his bed where his team's room is. This time however, there is Hilda in front of him, holding on to his shoulders.

"Thank goodness." Hilda smiled after a relieved sigh. "I thought that you're not going to wake up. I don't think sleeping like that will do your body any good."

Robbie let out a weak growl. "That's because I wasn't sleeping."

"Eh?" Hilda pulled her hands away.

"I was meditating, you BOOB."

"I'm sorry! I thought you were sleeping." Hilda put her hands together in an apologizing manner.

"What kind of a person would sleep in this position?" Robbie snarled, motioning his hands to show his body's current posture.

Hilda slowly back away from him awkwardly. "Uhh… Why don't you go back to your meditation?..."

"With you around? As if." Robbie scathed. He then got off from his bed, getting his towel and toiletries, and walk toward the door to exit the room.

"... I'm sorry…"

Robbie stopped just as he's about to reach the doorknob. He heard what Hilda said, despite how quiet it was. And he knew that she meant it.

Unlike her friend.

_Dammit…_

He then open the door, leave without looking back.

**…**

**Beacon Dining Hall, 08:32 am**

Breakfast is thankfully somewhat peaceful for Shirayuki considering the amount of people that are present. With Hilda sitting on her left side, she proceeds to enjoys every bite from her sandwiches. Halfway through her meals however, she then noticed her partner looking gloomy, playing around with her food with fork. "What is wrong?" She asked.

Hilda slowly set the fork down and faced her partner. "Yuki, be honest. Am I a bad person?"

"I, do not, understand. Is this," She paused, thinking of the real meaning behind the question. "- related to Robert-san?" Hilda nodded.

"I thought that he was sleeping. I didn't know that he was meditating. I never see anyone meditating before. I wasn't trying to ruin his meditation. I was just -"

"Hilda." Shirayuki hold her partner's hand. "Calm yourself. Everything will be fine. I will talk to him." She smiled reassuringly. Though that doesn't seem to end Hilda's gloomy look.

"Thanks, but I don't think it matters now." Hilda then resume playing with her food.

Shirayuki return back to her breakfast. Shortly later, J.J. and Robbie joined them. With a tray of food in their hand, the boys of SPHR sit next to each other, opposite of the girls of SPHR. J.J. set his tray right in front of Hilda's tray, followed by Robbie who is facing Shirayuki.

"Good morning, ladies." J.J. joyfully greeted Hilda and Shirayuki.

"Hey." Robbie added to the greeting without even batting an eye to his teammates as he look around with a very intent look.

"Good morning." Shirayuki returned the greeting. "Both of you are late." She added.

J.J. scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry about that. Had to make sure I have enough for my breakfast."

Hearing that, Shirayuki turned her attention to J.J.'s tray. Comparing to what she have on her tray, J.J.'s is ridiculously filled with 5 times the amount of food. "I am well aware that men have a very large appetite. But yours, is….." She trailed off, not sure of what word to use.

"I know." Said J.J.. "But look." He then flexed his left arm, showing off the muscle hidden under the sleeve of his tight-fitting uniform. "This right here don't just grow big from exercise and training alone."

Understood by what J.J. meant, she then shift her attention to Robbie. Who, for some reason, still looking around, looking very focused. As if he was expecting something. Or someone. Before she could ask, team RHYN has arrived and joined them. The RHY are in their uniform just like the rest of the student in the dining hall. The same can be said for Natsumi, though the major difference is that she's wearing a male uniform.

"Hey guys!"

"Yo!"

Rebecca and Helen greeted the SPHR respectively. Helen took a seat next to J.J. with Rebecca joining her side. Yvonne sit next to Hilda followed by Natsumi who the next seat.

"So… You guys are early." Said Rebecca.

"Not really." J.J. replied. "Everyone else was up already here before us."

Helen smiled. "Yeah. Then again, you guys are- What is that?"

Robbie, who was still looking around even after team RHYN's arrival, immediately stop when Helen was pointing at him accusingly, casting him a look of disbelieve. His teammates and the rest of RHYN started looking at him, confused. "What?"

"That." Helen continue pointing at him.

Realized that Helen is pointing at the top of his chest, he then look down to see nothing out of the ordinary.

_What is she talking abou- Wait, this?_

Robbie grabbed the knot of his tie. "This? Is a tie?" He answered sarcastically.

Helen grinned mockingly. "No, that's not a tie." She then point at J.J.'s tie. "This is a tie." She pointed back at Robbie's tie. "That's a messy knot."

With Helen statement, everyone else begin comparing between J.J.'s tie with Robbie's. Sure enough, there is a very significant differences between the 2. To put it simply, J.J.'s tie has a very proper look and form, while Robbie's is very disproportionate.

Robbie's tie is half the length of J.J.'s. And the knot looks too tight, making it smaller than normal.

Rebecca let out a weak giggle. The rest then join in, sans Hilda and Yvonne.

"Shut up!" Robbie looked away from them, red cheeked. "It's the second time I put this thing on."

Helen raised an eyebrow, curious. "When's the first time? You know what, don't answer that. Get up." She got up from her seat and went to Robbie. "Get up!" She tapped his shoulder, urging him.

Robbie hesitantly stand up, facing her. "What?"

Both of Helen's hand reached his tie. "Just hold still." She then loosened up the knot of his tie and slowly unraveling it.

_Dammit woman! That took half an hour!_

In just a few seconds, Robbie's tie have been undone. "What are you doing?" Robbie refrained himself from screaming as he asked Helen.

"Hold still." Helen ordered, still not letting go of his tie. Not taking her eyes off from it, she then start tying it. She continues to do so until the tie began to have look close to an actual, properly fixed necktie.

"You know how to fix a tie?" Asked Robbie.

Helen nodded, still not taking her eyes off. "Been doing it for my dad every morning before he go to work."

_You did?_

"...And your mum?"

Helen paused. There was a very brief scowl shown on her face before it changed to a neutral look. "...She left." She then resumed her work on the tie.

"Sorry." Robbie looked away, feeling conflicted.

"It's okay. Aaaand done." Helen smiled, proud of her work. She then go back to her seat.

"Thanks." Robbie thanked her as he sit down. While eating his breakfast, he looked around again, feeling agitated. "Guys." He called out to his companion. He swallowed his food before asking. "I don't want to sound paranoid, but why do I keep getting a feeling that everyone around us want to kill me?"

With that, everyone stop with their current action. They're being silent and not making any eye contact. There was a murmur from Hilda, but Robbie couldn't make out a word from it. Until Natsumi began narrowing her eyes at Shirayuki, Hilda, and J.J.. "You guys didn't tell him?"

_This oughta be good…_

"Tell me what?"

"Remember back in the Initiation when the Goliath chased us?" Rebecca asked him.

"You mean when he nearly got us killed by the Goliath?" Yvonne snapped, clearly irritated.

Robbie didn't pay Yvonne's fury any heed. "Yeah. Why?" He asked Rebecca.

"You remember what it did before it chased us?"

_Let's see… I was taking a piss, Goliath inside a lake, was pissed at me, I fired Ice arrows, it chased me, I ran back to the temple where every- Wait a minute-_

"The temple. The relics. Is that it?" Robbie asked. Rebecca, along with her partner, Natsumi, and the S and P of SPHR confirmed with a nod. "So basically, everyone else wants to kill me because I made the Goliath destroy the temple, burying the rest of the relics, making it harder for them to finish the Initiation. Right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Helen.

Robbie sighed, feeling relieved. "Thank Oum. I thought they were pissed because they're jealous of me killing the Goliath."

"Hey! We helped!" Natsumi interjected.

Robbie bowed at Natsumi's direction. "And I'm eternally grateful for your assist."

Natsumi was about to make a retort, but she didn't get a chance to do so when Yvonne slammed her fist to the table hard, causing nearly everyone around to flinched.

"You think that was funny?!" Yvonne yelled at Robbie, enraged. "We risked our lives fighting that Grimm! My partner almost got killed!" She motioned her hand at Natsumi. "So was my friend!" She motioned her other hand to Hilda. "And everyone else! One or two of us would have been dead all because you cheated!"

_Cheated?_

Robbie is now clearly confused. In what way he could have cheated in the Initiation to give him an advantage? It's not like the Initiation has a 1st place winner. "What are you talking about? 'Cheated' how?"

"Don't try to act dumb! You knew how the Initiation is going to be!"

Robbie scoffed, unfazed by her accusation. "Yeah. So did everyone else before it started. What, you didn't pay attention to what Professor Arc said?"

Yvonne gritted her teeth. "Oh, I remember alright. I also remember that he never told us how the team selection will be made."

"Okay. So I knew about that. How is that me cheating?" Robbie made an emphasis on the word 'cheating'.

Yvonne placed her hand at Hilda's shoulder. "Hilda Volsun A.K.A The Unstoppable Force. Three time champion of Mistral Regional Tournament. Sanctum's top of the graduate, first place. Five sponsorship from big corporate. Any team that she's in will be considered the strongest." At that statement, Robbie then knew what she meant.

_WHAT?!_

Robbie glared at Yvonne. "You think that I want to be with her?" He pointed at Hilda without breaking the eye contact with Yvonne. "After all the trouble she caused to me? This morning?" Hilda shrunk at Robbie's word. "Yesterday? And the day before? Especially the day before?"

Yvonne convinced that Robbie is telling the truth. However, there's still something that bothers her. "Then why did you choose the same relic?"

"I didn't. He did." Robbie pointed his thumb to his partner. Yvonne was flabbergasted at his answer. Before she could say anything, Robbie added. "The only reason I agreed with him is because I was not in a mood for any argument." He took a cup of drink from his tray and emptied it down his throat. Putting the empty cup on his tray, he then picked the said tray up. "I only told four people. And they're sitting with you right now." Said Robbie before he leaves.

**…**

**Beacon Armory, 08:52 am**

Despite the name, the armory of Beacon Academy does not contain any weapon of sort. It does however contains various tools and machine for the construction or maintenance of weapons. All of which is placed to side. At the center, there are 2 rows of large square tables, 5 tables on each rows. Each table have 4 stool. With a large desk and a blackboard, the armory seems to looks more like a normal classroom than an armory. As the matter of fact, the armory is a classroom, serve to teach the student of Beacon 1 subject in particular; Armory. This subject is specialize in the study of weapons. It teaches the Hunter-in-training everything there is need to know about weapon.

And this will be the first class that the 1st Year going to attend on their first official schooling day at Beacon.

Robbie is the first of his team to reach the armory. 2 of the tables are already filled, presumably a full team. He chose to sit at the far back of the class, away from the blackboard in front. This means that team SPHR will be sitting on the left side in the back of the armory, aka the classroom.

The moment he sit down, his Aura sense immediately picking up sudden spikes from everyone in the room.

_Still mad at me huh. Whatever. Not the first time I pissed off this many people._

Aura sense. One of the most convenient skill that Robbie have in his skill-sets. Probably too convenient. From the name alone, its capability does seem simple and straightforward. However, nothing that Robbie have learned is simple and straightforward. In other words, Aura sense does more more than allowing a person to sense Aura.

Robbie was trained of mastering this skill to its fullest. With it, he's capable of not only to sense people's Aura, but to also understand the properties and aspects of their Aura. This includes the capacity, the strength, the form, and the condition.

Capacity and strength are defined by a person's physical form or feat, or both. Form are defined by a person's action and posture. Condition are defined by a person's thought, emotions, and will.

Thanks to this skill, he gains many advantages against other people. One of those advantage includes the ability to understand other people's emotion. In a manner of speaking, he knows how everyone is feeling; happy, angry, sad, depressed, afraid, and so on.

This is how he know that everyone in the armory are angry at him. This is how he know that the 1st Years in the dining hall are angry at him. This is how he know that the 1st Year boys in the male shower are angry at him.

_Can't be much worse than this._

He tuned his Aura sense off, ignoring the murderous desire toward him. He could hears murmurs from several students, but he could only make out 3 words; 'screw-up', 'cheating', and 'Goliath'.

His partner soon arrived at the armory along with Shirayuki and Hilda, with team RHYN not far behind. Rebecca walk fast toward the table next to the one Robbie occupied. She is then joined with Helen, Yvonne, and to Robbie's surprise, Hilda. J.J. joined up with Shirayuki and Natsumi.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie asked Natsumi. "What's she doing here?" He then asked both his partner and leader.

"I sense conflict between you and my partner." Said Shirayuki. "Until the matter is resolved, I asked for a temporary exchange of a teammate between team Sapphire and team Rhine."

_How thoughtful._

"But more importantly Robert-san…" Shirayuki glared dagger at Robbie.

"Yes?"

"Why did you chose a table in the far back?!" I could barely see the blackboard!" She scolded him.

"Sorry. But if it's that big of a deal, you could always sit on top of J.J.'s shoulder and- Nevermind." Robbie stop talking and turned away from Shirayuki after he saw a murderous look on her face. He then turned his attention to Natsumi. "So. What's with the male uniform?"

Natsumi looked away from Robbie, faint blush slowly appears on her face. "I tried my uniform last night. It was fine, but the skirt is a bit too short. So I asked for this instead."

"Eeeeh. Must be tough being this tall huh." Said Robbie, somewhat amazed and concerned.

"Sh- Shut up." The red on Natsumi's face deepened. As they're waiting for the teacher, Natsumi noticed that Robbie haven't took his eyes off from her. "Please stop staring at me." She asked him before turning her face away.

"Sorry." Robbie face the front of the class. Seconds later, Professor Agnes Goodwitch enter the class. Standing next to the desk in front, she scanned the room, looking at every single student right in their eye.

"Good morning everyone." The Headmistress greeted the 1st Years. "Now, before you begin your very first class in Beacon, there is one thing I would like to address first. The teacher for Armory is a new staff member of this academy. Not only this is her first time teaching at Beacon, this is also the first time she is teaching anyone. She is one of the most decorated Huntress to graduated from Beacon, who also happens to be one of the founding members of the Hunter's Guild." Many of the student began clamoring upon hearing that. "As such, I expect that every single one of you to treat her with the equal amount of respect as you did with senior staff."

_Founding member, huh. Wonder what she's like…_

Robbie focused his Aura sense to the new teacher outside of the armory, wanted to know what she is like. His faced turned white, paled the moment he picked up the new teacher's Aura.

_Nonononono. It can't be…_

The Headmistress turned to the door of the armory to call out the new teacher. "You may come in now, Miss Rose."

_NONONONONONONONONONONO-_

Short black hair with red highlight, silver eyes, and a red hood. That's what make Ruby Rose instantly recognizable. Black blazer, white shirt, black pants, and red ribbon on the neck are new.

Standing next to the Headmistress, Ruby smiled to the 1st Years as she meet their eyes. "Good morning everyone!" She cheerfully greeted them. "My name is Ruby Rose! I'm so happy to be here today!" Looking at the back, she then saw paled face, wide-eye Robbie. "Hi Robbie! How are you? Oh, you're in a same team with Shirayuki? Awesome!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**…**

**Beacon Dining Hall, 11:09 am**

**1st Period Break**

"So, Miss Rose. What's your relationship with Rob here?"

Ruby sit with team SPHR and RHYN in the same table, much to Robbie's displeasure. Since then she's been pounded with numerous questions, which she answered diligently.

"Helen, is it? Well, I'm his guardian."

"Guardian?" Helen and Rebecca synchronously asked.

Robbie rested his head on the table, trying to tuned out the conversation next to him.

_Whyyyyyyyyyy….._

"Yes, guardian. Though I can't tell you guys the details 'cos I don't think that Robbie would appreciate it." Said Ruby.

_Oh now you care?_

"You already ruined everything. Why stop there?"

Ruby was taken aback at Robbie's word. "Ruined what?"

Robbie lifted his head and faced Ruby, irritated. "That doesn't matter now. Why didn't you tell me that you're going to be here? At Beacon?!"

"Uuuh… Surprise?" Ruby smiled awkwardly

_How the heck did someone like her becomes a Huntress?_

Robbie face-palmed. "You're annoying, you know that?"

"I thought of the same thing when I first met her." A new voice caught the attention of Ruby, SPHR and RHYN. Ruby, Robbie, and Shirayuki was very surprised to see Weiss Schnee, accompanied with Penelope. "Greetings." Weiss smiled at the 3. The appearance of Weiss Schnee in the dining hall also have gained the attention of the rest.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed, overjoyed before she run and hugged her former partner. She then released the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"A private matter to discuss with the Headmaster. But…" Weiss glanced at Robbie and Shirayuki. "Seeing that I'm early, I figured a small detour shouldn't be an issue." She slowly moved toward Shirayuki. "Congratulation. I am very proud of you, Shirayuki. I'm sure my sister will be happier than I am when she hear about this."

Shirayuki bowed. "Thank you, Ojou-sama."

Weiss then turned to Robbie, smiling. "Congratulation Robert."

"Thanks." Robbie plainly thanked her.

With the exception of Ruby, Shirayuki, and Penelope, everyone within the dining hall was fixated at the scene of a young man talking to a woman who happens to be a CEO of one of the biggest and the most powerful company on Remnant.

"Now then. Why don't you introduce us to your partner and team?" Weiss asked to both Robbie and Shirayuki.

Shirayuki nodded at Weiss' request. "Very well. Allow me to introduce you team Sapphire." She leads her to Hilda. "This is my partner, Hilda Volsun. I am sure that you heard of her."

"Miss Volsun." Weiss hold out her hand to Hilda. Hilda shook it. "I'm very honored to meet you."

Hilda blushed. "Thank you Miss Schnee."

"Miss Schnee." Robbie called for Weiss. "This is Joseph. My partner."

"Ma'am" J.J. bowed to Weiss. "My name is Joseph Jacob. Though I'm usually goes by the name J.J.."

Weiss chuckled. "My, what a gentleman. Your kind are really rare this day."

"Hehe. Thank you ma'am."

"But I am curious." Weiss placed her right hand on her chin, examining J.J. as if she's investigating him. "What's a Pluck like you doing here all the way from Atlas?"

"How-"

"I've met your uncle before." Weiss explained. "Kind, heartwarming. Can't never stop talking about his family, even you. Especially you. He even showed me photos."

J.J. laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. Uncle Speed's charming that way."

"Indeed he is." Said Weiss. "It's a shame that he won't accept my offer. I would love to see Iron/Schnee and Lightning Star Foundation work together for a better future. Do you think another visit will change his mind?"

"Uncle Speed is always stubborn, but it's not him you should be worry about, ma'am."

"Ohh?" Weiss perked. "Then who should I be concerned off, if you don't mind?"

"My mum."

"I see. Very well. Thank you Joseph."

"Ojou-sama." Weiss moved toward Shirayuki. "I would like to introduce you to team Rhine. They are friend who I have met back in the Initiation and the day before."

Rebecca stood up, bowing to Weiss. "Miss Schnee! Ma'am!" The rest of team RHYN stood up and bowed too, mimicking their leader's action.

Before Weiss could respond to team RHYN's show of respect, Penelope appeared next to her with a scroll on hand. "Madame, we should move now."

Weiss nodded at her maid's request. "Very well." She turned to Shirayuki. "I have to go now. Take care."

"Likewise." Said Shirayuki after a bow. She move back to the dining table after Weiss left. Before she could sit down, Robbie is tugging her sleeve.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes?"

"In private." Robbie clarified.

They both exited the hall, and stop right in front of the door. Fortunately for Robbie, no one is around. "How much do you know about me?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

He exhaled. "Look. Miss Rose knows a lot about me before she even met me. And this is because Miss Schnee knows a lot about me. So does Mister and Missus Arc. So does Ozpin." He then gripped at Shirayuki's shoulders gently. "So I'm gonna ask you again. How much do you know?"

"I only know of two things." Despite being pressed by Robbie, she managed to calmly answer him. "That you have a complicated family situation. And that you are under the care of Rose-sensei."

"Oh? And what's so complicated about my family situation?" He pressed on.

"I was not told."

_Looks like I can trust you after all._

Thanks to Aura sense, Robbie knows that Shirayuki is telling the truth. Her calm and peaceful emotion isn't conflicted with her answer. Knowing that, he let go of her shoulders. "Okay. I believe you. There's one more thing I want to ask though."

"Very well. What is it?"

"The maid, Penelope. Was she a Huntress?"

Shirayuki shook her head. "I do not know. Why?"

"Her Aura. It felt like it's sleeping. Dormant. But I can tell that it's powerful."

"You can sense that?" Shirayuki asked, her tone a that of a slight surprise.

"Yeah, pretty much. Come on." Robbie walked to the door of the dining hall.

"Robert-san." Robbie stopped. He's an inch away from entering the hall when his leader called him. "I need to talk to you about Shirayuki."

_Now?..._

"Can it wait? I'm kinda need to-"

"I need to talk to you. Right. NOW."

_Yes, Supreme Leader._

**…**

**Headmaster's Office, 11:49 am**

Sitting close to the front side of Ozpin's desk, Weiss is focusing on one of 3 holo-screen displayed on the desk. She is currently watching a video of Robbie facing a horde of Beowolves and Ursi during the Initiation.

"Remarkable." Weiss commented. She then divert her attention to the next holo-screen playing a video of Robbie obliterating a Goliath using a floating stone pillar charged with Dust. "Is that his semblance?" She asked.

"It's a possibility." Ozpin, who is on his chair, answered. "Though we're not fully certain." He added.

Switching to the last holo-screen, Weiss view the images with malice. "Have you or anyone approach him about this?"

"No." Ozpin took a small sip from the cup in his hand after answering Weiss. She then gave him a questioning look. "Miss Schnee, I doubt I'll convinced you, but rest assured that I have the boy's best interest in mind."

Weiss sighed. "I hope you do. Now onto another matter. I've received report from Chief Belladonna regarding the investigation of the dock. It appears there is another culprit involved. Fortunately for Mister Lockhood, his isolated testimony has confirmed that the Grimm Archer is not involved with the theft of Leonhart Tech's assets."

"Then the boy is innocent."

"He is." Said Weiss. However, she seems to be somewhat irksome. "But that's not what I'm worried about. The investigation revealed that the other culprit is using armed droids. Armed droids!" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Five years since the ban on droid weaponizing are in effect. People felt safer than they ever did before. Now, someone show up not only with weaponized mechanical puppets, they even have the nerve to steal from the same company that enforced the ban." She then covered her face with her left hand. "I'm worried, professor. I'm worried that this might another-"

"Project Orion." Ozpin finished her statement. "Then we must do everything that we can to prevent it. Is there any way for you to track the stolen assets?"

"There is, fortunately." Weiss took out her scroll. "One of the scientist involved with the assets sent me a message yesterday. According to him, the micro-safe that's holding the assets has a dormant beacon planted within. On the event that the safe isn't opened with proper authorization within the certain time limit, the beacon will be activated and send signals every twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hour?" Ozpin cocked a brow.

"To avoid the thieves from possibly detecting the signal." She clarified. "Once we receive the signal, we'll have the assets' location as well as the thieves'. Unfortunately, the time limit was not specified."

Ozpin nodded affirmatively. "So for now, we wait. But… If this is something similar to Project Orion, then we can't take any risk. If bad comes to worse, then we have to assemble the people who helped taking down Orion."

"Everyone?" Weiss glanced to the direction where Penelope stood.

"Everyone." Ozpin nodded, confirming his previous statement.

"Very well. I'll inform Lowe." Weiss' floatchair carried her away from Ozpin's desk. "It was nice meeting you, professor. Though I wished that was with good news."

**...**

**Amphitheater, 03:04 pm**

**Arena**

In the past, the subject Combat Studies had always took place in the Amphitheater. However, due to the need of providing student a more, fast-paced experiences, a new studying environment is needed. Thanks to the funding by Iron/Schnee, a brand new building was built within Beacon's ground for that purpose; The Arena.

Made with the top-of-the-line techs, the Arena is considered to be one of Beacon's greatest and prized addition in educating the future Huntsman and Huntress. The building is a massive, grey, honeycomb patterned dome in design. The inside of the building resembles that of Amity Colosseum, though down-scaled to certain degree. While the center arena are in same size as Amity, it lacks the biomes function. Instead, the area where the biomes would appear are replaced 4 smaller arenas. The number of seats are also smaller, only 5 rows of seats surrounding the arena, to closely match the maximum number of people occupying Beacon, both the staffs and the students.

But of course, with such grand facility for Combat Studies, an equally grand teacher is needed to better guide the student. Thankfully, such teacher does exist. And her name is Pyrrha Arc.

Teaching the Hunters-in-training in combat has been one of the best thing that Pyrrha Arc could have done in all of her life. Second when compared to being engaged in the combat herself. While she doesn't think that her teaching hold a candle to when compared to the previous professor, she likes to think that she is doing a great job in her own way. Once again, she'll prove her teaching capacity to a new generation of hunters.

"Everyone! Welcome to Combat Studies!" Standing on the center of the arena, she welcomed the 1st Years, who have changed into their personalized Hunter's outfit. All of the 1st Years are seating in one quarter of the arena's seating rather than spreading around. Team SPHR is sitting in one row with team RHYN on the same row. "Now, before we begin, I would like to show you this." She tapped her scroll.

All of the sudden a giant holo-screen appears above the arena facing the 1st Years. From the top of the display, Robbie's mugshot and full name is displayed, followed by Hilda's, J.J.'s, Helen's, Shirayuki's, Rebecca's, Natsumi's, and Yvonne's. The rest of the 1st Years' are followed by in no particular order. What raises everyone's curiosity is the '1st' logo next to Robbie's name, followed '2nd' next to Hilda's name, '3rd' next to J.J.'s, '4th' for Helen, and the rest of the number next to the name displayed.

_What the- Ranking? Leaderboard? Why am I first?_

"I'm sure that some of you know of this." Said Pyrrha.

_No._

"For those who don't, please pay attention." She cleared her throat before beginning her explanation. "This is Beacon Leaderboard for the First Year students. We have one for the Second Year, Third Year, and the Fourth Year students. This Leaderboard ranks you based on your academic achievements, grades, performance, disciplinary output, and attitude. All during your period of time in Beacon. The better you are, the higher you'll be placed on the Leaderboard."

It was at this point that everyone began staring at Robbie, including the SPH and RHYN. "Why's he the first?" Someone asked while pointing at Robbie.

_Yeah, what he said._

"This current ranking is based on your performance back in the Initiation." She tapped her scroll several times until the display of the holo-screen changed, showing a video of Robbie taking on a horde of Grimm before J.J. shows up, becoming his partner. "I believe that Mister Lockhood has proven himself worthy of the number one spot." Pyrrha saw Rebecca raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Gordon?"

"How and when do we know if someone is doing well enough to get higher on the rank?"

Pyrrha tapped her scroll again and the holo-screen disappears. "The Leaderboard is updated every week, on Monday. You can use your scroll to check the Leaderboard."

"And what are the benefits of being high on the rank?" Rebecca asked again, without raising her hand.

"Well, there are quite a lot. But you'll find out soon enough. Yes, Mister Lockhood?"

Robbie lowered his hand after Pyrrha noticed him. "Yeah. What's she doing here?" He pointed at Ruby who is sitting next to him.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"Mister Lockhood. I'm sure you are aware that Miss Rose will be teaching you and the rest of the student for the very first time." Stated Pyrrha. "Since she doesn't know the ropes of teaching, she be joining the rest in every class you'll be attending."

_Okay, make sense._

"Now then." Pyrrha snapped her scroll closed. "Normally for your first day as a student, you don't really need to do much. But, since we still have more time, I would like to suggest a friendly sparring. Just between two students."

Everyone has a mixed reaction. Some are surprised, others are shocked. Only a few are excited. Rebecca happens to be one of the few.

"Professor! Me! Pick me!" Rebecca is the first to stand up, raise her hand, and shout out her desire. In fact, she is the only one to do so.

Pyrrha admired the enthusiasm of the leader of team RHYN. "Very well then. Come on down, Miss Gordon." At that, Rebecca disappeared from her seat and suddenly reappeared next to the professor.

_Teleportation?! Well, good luck to anyone fighting her._

Pyrrha opened her scroll again and checked one a certain information. "Miss Rebecca Gordon. Let's see; top graduate of Signal Academy first rank, and a runner-up in Patch Iron Fist Tournament at the age of fifteen." Pyrrha smiled at Rebecca, impressed by her achievement. "Impressive, Miss Gordon. Now the, let's find you an opponent…"

"Actually…" Rebecca cuts in. "I wanna fight him." She pointed at someone among the students. Everyone looked at where she's pointing to see that it is Robbie. "The Number One."

_Oh, sonnuva-_

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: R359**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: GORDON, REBECCA

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

CITIZENSHIP: VALE

**RESIDENT:**

PATCH (CURRENT)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: FAIR

HEIGHT: 5'7"

HAIR COLOR: RED

EYE COLOR: BLUE

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: SIGNAL

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT:

-Top of the graduate (1st)

REMARKS*:

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: H086**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: LANCE, HELEN

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

CITIZENSHIP: VALE

**RESIDENT:**

PATCH (CURRENT)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: FAIR

HEIGHT: 5'5"

HAIR COLOR: LIGHT BLONDE

EYE COLOR: BLUE

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: SIGNAL

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT:

-Top of the graduate (3rd)

REMARKS*:

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: Y001**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: BERTINELLI, YVONNE

AGE: 17

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

CITIZENSHIP: MISTRAL

**RESIDENT:**

MISTRAL (CURRENT)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: FAIR

HEIGHT: 5'11"

HAIR COLOR: BLACK

EYE COLOR: BLUE

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: SANCTUM

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT:

-Top of the graduate (4th)

REMARKS*:

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT PROFILE**

**STUDENT ID: N200**

**BASIC PROFILE:**

NAME: YAMASHIRO, NATSUMI

AGE: 17

RACE: FAUNUS (BLACK WOLF)

GENDER: FEMALE

CITIZENSHIP: MISTRAL

**RESIDENT:**

MISTRAL (CURRENT)

**TRAITS:**

COMPLEXION: PALE

HEIGHT: 6'6"

HAIR COLOR: BLACK

EYE COLOR: BLACK

**NOTABILITY:**

PREVIOUSLY ATTENDED ACADEMY: MASAMUNE SCHOOL OF SWORDSMANSHIP

KNOWN ACADEMIC ACHIEVEMENT:

-Top of the graduate (7th)

-Master swordsmith (rank: Koshu Tokubetsu Kicho)

REMARKS*:

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! LONG AUTHOR NOTES AHEAD!<strong>

**Hello everyone. I'm back. It's been a very long time, eh? I won't be explaining myself. I do however have something big to share with you. Trust me, it'll worth your time.**

**Before that, noticed that I've changed the title of this fanfic? Well the reason is because some else used the same title. To avoid confusion, I've decided to be the bigger man and changed the title.**

**Now, onto the something big.**

**So, last December 20th, I was attending a local convention called Comic Fiesta. It's one of the biggest event in Malaysia. There's quite a number of special guests; cosplayers, artists, all the usual. For Comic Fiesta 2015 however, it's very special for me because one of the guest happened to be Kristina Nguyen. If you have to ask who Kristina Nguyen is, then you're not a RWBY fan.**

**Just kidding, just kidding.**

**Anyway, Kristina wasn't just there to sign pictures or photos or whatnot. She actually has her own panel regarding her works related to RWBY. She shared all of her works from Volume 1 & 2 post productions and very few from Volume 3 to avoid spoilers. During the panel, attendees are allowed to ask questions related to the show's production. We didn't have to worry for spoilers since she isn't working directly on the story writing. Plus, she hasn't watch any episode from Vol. 3 since she wanted to binge the volume once the final episode finished airing.**

**Now, most from Volume 1 are drawings of the world of Remnant itself; buildings, environments, you know. She showed architectural drawing of the city of Vale, Beacon, and team RWBY's dorm. Someone was bold enough to her Miss Nguyen this;**

"**Where's the bathroom?"**

**Needless to say, all of the attendees laughed, including me. The guys reasoning behind the question is that he is curious. And everyone agreed, including me. I'm sure many of guys are too.**

**Well, according to Miss Nguyen, the bathroom is separate from the room. Think of it like communal bathrooms in college. So there you have it. 1 mystery solved.**

**For Volume 2, there's really nothing special. In fact, there's nothing that you guys don't know already. So, let move on to Volume 3**

**For Volume 3, it's mostly everything that we've already seen before the 1st episode aired. BTW, the whole Amity Colosseum looked like Beyblade is actually intentional. Then again, I'm sure many of you already knew that.**

**Now, here's the biggest one. Related to Qrow. According to Miss Nguyen, Qrow's hairstyle is based off Sasuke. And speaking of a character from Naruto, Miss Nguyen stated that Qrow's personality is suppose to be that of a drunk, pervy old man type of a character like Jiraiya. She didn't specifically said or mentioned the name Jiraiya, but someone did, and she agreed.**

**And that's it. Nothing new or special, but I felt like it's worth sharing. Whether you believe me or not, that's up to you.**

**Now, for something important related to this fanfic. With the release of Volume 3, I've been considering of much of Volume 3 will be canon in this fanfic. Rather than telling everything to you guys, I've decided to let you guys to find out on your own as the story progress. But if you're really curious, the let me tell you this;**

**NOT A LOT FROM VOLUME 3 WILL MAKE INTO THIS FANFIC. LIKE, 90% OF IT.**

**Do keep in mind that this fanfic was written before Volume 3 was even announced.**

**Anyway, that's it from me. Do expect a release of Unauthorized some time this week. Or the week after.**

**See you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Understanding**

Robbie reluctantly approach the center ring after he was chosen by Rebecca as someone to spar with. She is overjoyed, or at least that's what Robbie is sensing.

_Someone's eager. Can't wait to see me get my ass kicked huh._

Once Robbie is in the ring, Pyrrha is already outside of it while Rebecca is on the far end.

_Let's see… Her advantage; her semblance. My advantage; my senses._

"So." Robbie's left hand draw the blade out as he and Rebecca walk to the center of the ring. "Any particular reason for wanting to fight me?" He asked. They both stop when they reached the center, 2 feet apart from each other. He then let out a small burst of Aura around him like a shockwave, invisible to the less knowing even the heightened-senses Faunus.

_Full metal gauntlets, complex and sophisticated firing mechanism, each hold, THIRTY SHURIKENS?! Overkill much?_

Rebecca grinned cheekily at Robbie. "Oh, nothing big. Just want to see if you really deserve the top spot."

Robbie rolled his eyes. He then use his Aura sense to gauge his opponent's Aura.

_Her Aura is heavily focused on both arms and legs. Aura on the rest of the body is half the strength compared to her limbs. Most likely prefers the offense approach._

"Could have fooled me. Something tells me that you're mad at me for what happened in Initiation." Robbie stated. "And you have every right to. I did nearly got all of us killed, and I stole the last kill."

Rebecca scoffed. "Look. We passed the Initiation, so I could care less of what happened." She cracked her right knuckle. "It's just that I'm a number one graduate from Signal, and you're home-schooled. And I'm happened to be five ranks below you." She cracked her left knuckle. "Somehow, that doesn't seem right. Don't worry though. It's not like I'm jealous or something." She grinned again.

_Yeah, totally jealous._

"Hey." Robbie spoke quietly, just loud enough for Rebecca to hear. "Between you and me. I can tell if someone's lying and how they really feel." She cocked her eyebrow, curious but doubtful. "And I know that you're not lying about this has nothing to do with Initiation. But you are lying when you said that you're not jealo-" He stopped when Rebecca glared at him. Her cheerful attitude are replaced with a cold expression. "Nevermind."

Rebecca crossed her arms as she cracked her neck. "Oh Lockhood, you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Her voice has a menacing tone. Added with her somewhat devilish grin, Rebecca look as if she's about to do something cruel.

_Oh crap…_

Pyrrha tapped her scroll, turning off the lights within the arena save for the 4 spotlight shining at the center ring. "Alright. Both of you, please take your position-"

"WAIT!" Robbie yelled, holding out his right hand. "Wait, wait! Just hold on!"

"What's wrong, Mister Lockhood?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, Lockhood. What's wrong? Gonna chickened out on me?" Rebecca taunted.

"No, just give me a sec…" Robbie pulled the glove on his right hand off with his teeth, removing it. He then used the blade on his left hand to cut off the thumb on the removed glove. After the cut, he put the glove back on. Now his right thumb is completely exposed. "Okay, done."

"What? That's suppose to help you or something?" Asked Rebecca.

_Oh, you have no idea._

"That's for you to find out." Robbie quipped.

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Alright. Are both of you ready?" Robbie and Rebecca nodded. "Very well. Take your position."

Robbie switched the blade on his left hand into a reverse grip as he draw the other blade with his right hand into a normal grip. Rebecca took a boxer-like stance, though Robbie notice that her stance has a mix of martial art form.

"Counting down in three!" Pyrrha begin the the countdown.

_Her fighting style must involve a lot of hand and foot work. Meaning that she needs to be up close to do some damage..._

"Two!"

_Though her gauntlets' shuriken might cover her range. Just let her fire the first shot and see how it goes…_

"One! Begin!"

Both fighters back-flipped, creating some distances from each other. Once both on their feet, Rebecca air-punched Robbie with her right fist, firing the first shot. As her shuriken flies toward Robbie at an unimaginable speed, Robbie spinned his body in an anticlockwise motion while moving to the right, dodging Rebecca's attack. Rebecca air-punched again with her left fist, firing another shot. This time Robbie swing his right blade upward, deflecting her shuriken.

In one quick motion, Robbie combined his blade into the bow form. With the bow on his left hand, his right hand draws 3 bolts that are quickly extended into arrows. Another quick motion and Robbie fired an arrow at Rebecca, followed by a second. Rebecca successfully blocked each arrows with a punch. Just when Robbie's about to fire the third arrow, he released a small amount of red Dust into the arrow's tip. Firing it, Rebecca punched it, only to be blown away to her back from the small explosion caused from the charged arrow.

Despite the surprise attack, Rebecca managed to stay on her feet. Regaining her senses, she then saw Robbie running toward her holding his blades in normal grip. Smirking, she got up and cocked her right fist back for an attack.

_Great reflexes. Let's see how good are you in close com-_

Robbie stopped in the middle of the ring when he suddenly sensed a sudden surge of Aura next to him. Specifically on his right side. What's more surprising is that the Aura matches that of Rebecca's. Out of instinct, Robbie jump to his left side. As he did so, Rebecca suddenly appears right where the Aura surge was. She throw a punch right into where Robbie's head would have been.

Both fighters stares at each other, surprised. Surprised for 2 different reasons. In Robbie's case, he was surprised because he may have figured out how his opponent's semblance work. Knowing this means that he could work a counter of some sort against her, if he could figure out one.

As for Rebecca, she was surprised because Robbie had done something that many of her opponent in the past couldn't do, even her own partner. Robert Longstride Lockhood, a boy who never attended a Hunter's Academy, has successfully dodged her semblance based attack in the first move.

Infuriated by this fact, she prepared herself for the next attack. This time, she's aiming for a kick to his upper body.

Robbie sensed another surge of Aura on his left side. This time however, he's ready for it. With both of his blades, he crossed it on his left side. As he wait for Rebecca to appear, he focused his Aura sense on to the Aura surge. From what he have sensed, it seems that the Aura surge took a form of a female figure. A brief glance at Rebecca and Robbie noticed that it's form matched the pose that Rebecca is taking.

_So that's how it works._

Not a second has passed after the realization and Rebecca appears right where the Aura surge is, delivering a right kick to the back of Robbie's upper body. To her shock, her attack is blocked. Robbie took advantage of the moment of her being stunned to retaliate with a spinning right kick. She blocked it with an inner forearm block of her left, and jump back, retreating.

Rebecca's pseudo-malicious grin and look of confidence is gone, replaced by shock and irritation. She never expected this. How could she? This is all too new for her. Never in all her life from the discovering her semblance until now had she met anyone who could easily oppose her without breaking a sweat. Anyone beside her partner.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Pyrrha, and the rest of the 1st Years who are watching the match was completely astounded by what they've witness. All except Helen, whose jaw nearly dropped. She have always thought that Robbie is, 'something'. Her choice of word. But she's certain that now the said word is truly an understatement, if anything that Robbie have shown is to go by. "That's, not possible…" She uttered. The YN and SPH look at her, curious. None of them has said anything, but their clearly show that they want to know. "The whole time I'm sparring with Becca, it took me three, four, or five hits from that before I could figure out her next move. But Rob?! He did it on the first try? HOW?"

Aura sense. That is what Shirayuki thinking. She believe that must be the answer to Helen's question. Not that she would tell her or anyone else. If anyone is to reveal the said secret, it should be Robert himself. That is his secret to-

"Aura sense." Everyone, including Shirayuki and Ruby, turn their head to J.J., who spoke.

"Aura sense?..." Asked Helen.

J.J. faced Helen. "Yeah. That has to be the only explanation." He then focused back to the on-going match.

Shirayuki pat J.J. in the shoulder. "Did Robert-san tell you of this?"

J.J. shook his head. "No, I'm just assuming. But…" He narrowed his eyes at his leader. "Judging by your question, I take it that you already know about this, dontcha?"

Now the attention are being directed at Shirayuki. She ignored them and them and focus back on to the match.

Speaking of which…

Rebecca kept her guard up, wary of Robbie's next move. Seeing that her latest opponent can keep up with her, she can't afford jumping in recklessly. This isn't like the time she was sparring with Helen, or the time she won against her senior. This is, in her opinion, felt much closer to the time when she fought for the final round of Patch Iron Fist Tournament. Only this time, she had not land any hits.

As for Robbie, he is now wielding his bow, readying his next move.

_Let's see how agile you are…_

Flicking the wrist of his free hand, he produced a several long, white, needle-like objects, held between fingers. One swift motion and Robbie threw those objects at Rebecca like a dart.

Despite the surprise attack, Rebecca manage to block those needle-like objects with her right arm. Robbie respond in kind another throw at her, which she blocked successfully with her left arm. Robbie prepared for another throw, and so is Rebecca. Robbie swing his arm out in a wide arc, just like he did when he threw those needles before. Rebecca brought both of her arms up to block it, but it never came. She's hesitant to brought her arms down to see what's going on when suddenly her right ankle took a hit. Stunned, she look down to see that she had been hit by those white needles. It didn't took Rebecca long to realize that the third throw was a feint. She focus back on Robbie who is ready for another throw. Not wanting to fall for the same trick, she roll-jump to her left, barely dodge those needles.

_Odd._

Robbie glanced at the giant holo-screen that displayed the reading of his Aura and Rebecca's. His is still in green, right on 99%. Rebecca is also green, but a bit lower than Robbie. Exactly on 90%.

_She still have enough Aura. My attacks did very few numbers on her, so why didn't she just teleport away from my darts?_

Robbie made a 2 consecutive throw at Rebecca. She blocked the first one, but dodged the second with another roll-jump to her left. Standing up, she then pull something out, what appears to be a small ball, a size of a table tennis ball. Robbie let out another small pulse of Aura like he did before the fight began.

_The outer shell is solid, but fragile. Most likely to shatter on impact. Contains fluid. A chemical/Dust mixture? Possibly lethal. Must neutralize before it's utilized._

Rebecca throw the ball right at Robbie with all of her might. Before it could reach him however, Robbie fired a white Dust arrow at it, freezing it. A chunk of ball shaped ice with the ball that Rebecca threw falls on to the floor of the ring with a thud.

Rebecca's eyes widen, shocked that Robbie had rendered her smoke shell useless.

Helen shares the same look as her partner. "He froze her smoke shell! How? Why?"

"I don't know." Answered J.J.. "But it might be related to Aura sense."

"What'd you mean?"

J.J. made a pondering gesture while keeping his eyes on the ring. "I'm not sure. But I can tell that Robert have used his Aura to keep a tab on your partner."

"How?" Helen demanded.

"Robert has released a small pulse of Aura twice. The first one before the match, the second one is after Rebecca took out that smoke shell." J.J. revealed.

Helen narrowed her eyes. "And you know this because?..."

J.J. sighed. "Because I can sense Aura."

Rebecca is beyond frustrated. Her attempt to limiting her opponent's vision has been thwarted. That was a move that she would only make when she is the one being pushed back. Depending on the situation, she would be extremely cautious when approach a fight. But when push comes to shove, she becomes a risk taker. And that's exactly what she's about to do.

After separating his bow, Robbie immediately block several shurikens repeatedly fired to him with his blades. Each shurikens bounced off from his blades and fall to the floor. After Rebecca ceased firing her shuriken, he then sensed an Aura surge right in front of him. He kept both of his blades in a normal grip, ready for her.

_Right jab to my left cheek. Redirect with left blade. Counter with right slash to the left shoulder._

Robbie positioned the left blade in front of his face to block the predicted attack. Rebecca disappeared and reappear right in front of him, as where she should have been. Her right fist is where Robbie have predicted. Oddly enough, her punch did not connect. Instead, she pulled her fist back and out, bringing her elbow in and strike him on the wrist.

_WHAT?!_

Robbie grunted in pain, but kept his focus on the fight. He then sensed another Aura surge, this time on his right.

_A left cross to my shoulder blade. Another feint? Move forward to avoid contact._

Robbie moved forward, spinning his body clockwise to face Rebecca. His right shoulder is now out of reach of her attack. But she didn't stop. She instead redirected her fist straight to his face.

_Crap!_

Robbie brought his right arm up to block the cross. It hits him right on the wrist. Even with the bracer, he can still feel the power from the punch.

_Dammit! Should have seen that coming!_

Not waiting for her to make another move, Robbie retaliate with a left slash to her abdomen which she blocked with a lower arm block. Robbie followed up with right thrust to her chest. Rebecca jumped back, narrowly avoided the sharp blade.

_Wait. Why didn't she just teleport away from my blade? Her limitation? Shouldn't be a cooldown period. There's only one second gap between her last two teleportation._

Robbie reverse-gripped both of his blades as he ready for Rebecca to teleport on his left. He raised his left arm to counter a possible feint. She shows up with a right elbow thrust his left wrist, which thankfully was block with the blade. She then thrust her left knee, aiming for his stomach. Robbie react by thrusting the pommel of his right blade straight on to her attack.

Rebecca disappeared, and quickly reappears in front of him with a downward left elbow strike. Robbie blocked it with his right arm without suffering any pain due to the reverse-gripped blade. Rebecca attack again, a downward strike from her right arm, this time using the sharp fin-blade from her gauntlet as a melee weapon. Robbie quickly brought his left arm in to block the attack. His scimitar clashed with the blade of her gauntlet, creating a small spark. They both are now locked against each other.

_She only teleports for an attack, never when dodging or retreating. That means she can only teleport at certain point. But why?..._

While both are still locked against each other, Robbie glanced down for a second before reconnecting his eye contact with the leader of team RHYN. What he saw for a brief moment was his footprints and hers, his shadows as well as hers, her previously fired shuriken-

_Hold on._

As if he figured something out, Robbie pushed Rebecca away and hop back. Gaining the much needed distance, he recall the moment when she use her teleportation against him. From her position before and after she teleported, to his position in the ring when she teleported near him for an attack. He then recall the moment way before the fight began, when she teleported next to Pyrrha.

_Professor Arc was in the middle of the ring she telepor-_

A grin formed on Robbie's face. It appears that he may have unraveled the mystery behind Rebecca's semblance.

_Ohhh, I got you now, Gordon._

What Robbie knew right now is nothing more than a theory. And like many theories, it is not considered true unless proven. And that's is exactly what he's about to do. He walk to the center of the ring and then did something that cause everyone, including Rebecca, to stare in confusion. Robbie sheathed both of his blades, and then pull his hood up, concealing his eyes.

Rebecca got into an offensive stance, wary of Robbie's every move. Robbie also got into a combat stance, though his is a bit more relaxed. Neither his hands are clenched forming fists, or wide open for blocking. They're slightly open in a loose gesture. Examining his posture thoroughly and Rebeca detected several opening, making him completely vulnerable.

Rebecca considered her options. She could jump into those opening and capitalize it. But the possibility of him luring her in is very high. After all, he did manage to predict her point of attack.

A straight on attack is a safe choice. As long as she mixed in a feint or two. Though she best not to do it way too often. Otherwise he might wise up and formulate a counterattack.

What she really want to do is to land a fast and powerful blow to stun him, follow by a chain of attacks. Or at least catch him by surprise to execute the attack chain. Though it doesn't like she could sneak up on him even with her semblance. She could use her special move, a trump card. But not today. The day when she use her trump card is the day when she kiss the ground.

She fires 2 shurikens straight to Robbie's head. Robbie ducked to dodge the shuriken. Good. Now while he's busy dodging her shots, she'll jump in on his left and deliver a low roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

What Rebecca noticed a little too late however when she activates her semblance is that after Robbie ducked, he thrusted his left elbow out straight to where she's going to reappear. She didn't know why when she suddenly felt a powerful blow on her stomach the moment she appears right next to Robbie, whose left elbow has struck her. She coughed heavily from the pain she's going through.

Robbie stand up as he pull his elbow back. He then perform a back thrust kick, hitting Rebecca right where he struck before. She flew back involuntarily from the force behind the kick.

She slowly got up to her knee, gasping for air. "How *cough* could you?... I'm a *cough* woman…" She clutched her stomach.

_Oh no you did not._

"A woman who want to kill me because of some stupid ranking." Robbie snarked.

Rebecca gave a weary laugh. "I'm not going to *cough* kill you. I just want to hurt you a little." Robbie gave her a deadpan look, doubting her. "Okay, maybe hurt you a lot?" She laugh wearily again. Robbie remains with the deadpan look. "Really, really bad?" This time Robbie angled his head down, hiding his eyes under the hood smirking.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." Robbie taunted.

Rebecca got up after she shook the pain off. She brought her fists up, planning the next move. Obviously she can't catch the green archer here off guard. She needs to be where he can't immediately counter her. That means she need to…

She ducked and fired 2 shurikens, hitting the floor area between her and Robbie. The shurikens then bounced off and flies straight to his shins. He jumped high bending his legs close to his body as he let the shurikens flies underneath him.

Rebecca see the opening that she created and activated her semblance, planning to jump behind Robbie. She aims to grab him by the legs and pull him into a submission. Not the most Hunter-like move, but it's the only way she could think of on such short notice. The moment she reappears behind him, she received a pair of boot to her face.

Robbie kicked off from Rebecca's face, landing on both feet after spinning his entire body once from the jump. He turn around to see Rebecca is lying on her back. She got up, rubbing her face.

"HOW?!" She screamed. "HOW ARE YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" Her furiousness is no longer hidden.

"Doing what?" Asked Robbie. He still kept his hood up, hiding his eyes.

"You know where I'm going to strike without even looking! Even when I used my semblance! How?!"

Robbie stroke his, acting like he's thinking. He then put his hand down, smirking. "Oh, you mean when you jumped on my shadow?"

Any signs of anger shown on Rebecca's face is gone completely, replace with the look of complete and utter shock. Her face is almost as white as a snow. "Ho-"

"Well…" Robbie tilted his head up, looking upward while his eyes still remain hidden under the hood. "I only have four shadows right now thanks to those spotlights." He move his head back down. "You only jumped when you wanted to attack me. But you never jump when you're retreating or dodging my darts. That's because there's no shadows for you to jump on." He reached down for one of the shuriken that Rebecca fired before.

She forced a short laugh, trying not to lose her cool. "So what? Just because you know that I can only teleport on shadows, that doesn't change any-"

"Uhuhuh." Robbie wiggled the index finger of his free hand, interrupting her. "I said jump, not teleport."

"What d'ya mean?"

Robbie flipped her shuriken, playing with it. "Teleport means you'd attack me from behind in the first move. But you didn't because you can't."

"I tried to attack you from behind before you kicked me in my face!" She yelled, as if being accused.

He continue playing with the shuriken. "Yeah. Because I got out of the way."

"Wha-"

"You couldn't jump behind me before because I was in your way. Even if there's a shadow, you can't jump through a wall, or someone." Robbie throw the shuriken right back at Rebecca, which she caught. "But since you've made me jumped, you had an opening to jump right behind me."

Just like that, he figured out her semblance. Its strengths, and weaknesses. But he haven't figure out her trump card yet. So she has the advantage.

True, Rebecca did claimed before that she won't use her secret technique unless her opponent have made her kiss the ground. But he kicked her right in her face. With his boots that has stepped on God knows what. And she's not gonna take that lying down. With her Aura at 76%, she has a few to spare for her next move. If she does it right, she could bring him down close to red while she's in orange. Without hesitation, she activates her semblance...

Robbie draw out his blades again, reverse gripped. He may have figured out Rebecca's semblance, but that doesn't mean he's going to underestimate her. The only reason why he took her on bare-handed before is to see if he could perform a counterattack instead of just blocking or dodging. Once Rebecca got into a stance, he focused on his Aura sense to predict her next Shadow Jump based on the Aura surge she created. What he didn't expect was for there to be not 1, not 2, but 3 Aura surge. On his left, his right, and right in front of him.

_WHAT?!_

Each of the surges tells the same thing; that Rebecca is going punch throw a straight hook right on his face. The problem is that Robbie don't know how will it turn out. Will she appears on one of the surges or on all 3? Robbie tilted his body back, avoiding all 3 possible attack. Rebecca reappears on his right, punch thrown.

_Looks like she can't split herself. But why the multiple Aura surge?_

Robbie will find out the answer soon enough when he detected another Aura surge. The fourth on his back.

_Oh, sonnuva-_

"UGGH!" Robbie grunted in pain after Rebecca jumped on his back, delivering a knee thrust on his lower back. She jumped back to his right, right punch to his gut. The attack on his back caught off guard, giving Rebecca the opening to deliver combos of attack. She reappears on his front and deliver a side kick to his left hip. Robbie got both his arms up when Rebecca jumped to the left, blocking her left cross to his cheek. She jump back to the front, delivering another side kick, this time to his right knee. It all happen so fast that it looks as if Rebecca is running around Robbie at the speed of sound, overwhelming the archer with barrage of punches and kicks. She make sure that not only her jumps and attacks are fast, but also random.

Ruby forced herself to watch Robbie being pummeled by his opponent. To make her feeling even more down, almost everyone except SPH and HYN appears to cheering for Robbie's painful predicament. "Come on Robbie. Hang in there." She whispered to herself.

As the referee, Pyrrha doesn't seem to do any better than Ruby. Possibly worse. She tried to look away, but didn't. Part of her want to away, while another part of her wanted to. After Rebecca delivered a powerful thrust kick and thrown Robbie back, Pyrrha look to her scroll to see the damage done to Robbie's Aura. Shocked, she looked at the the giant holo-screen display to make sure that there is no mistake to the Aura gauge. The amount of Robbie's Aura displayed is the same as the one shown on her scroll. But shouldn't be possible. How can it? He had taken a lot of beating from Rebecca. For more than half a minute. It should have caused major affect on his Aura.

Decided that she have done enough damage, Rebecca ended her attack combo with a powerful thrust kick to his stomach. Robbie is thrown off to the back and face the floor lying down. Taking a deep breath, he slowly got up as he grunted in pain.

_Dammit… That… Really… Huuuuuurt…_

Though panting for her breath, Rebecca still kept her combat stances as she watch Robbie slowly got up to his knee. "Had enough?" She maintain a smirk despite being exhausted from attacking him non-stop. Her smirk turned into a frown when Robbie's hooded face return a smirk at her.

"Not really. Still have more left in me." Robbie placed his right blade on the floor.

Rebecca forced a grin. "Really? Because I think-" The grin of her face is gone, replaced with misery when she saw the display of her Aura as well as Robbie's on the giant holo-screen. Hers is 41%, right in the orange while Robbie's is still in green. 97%. She glared murderously at Robbie. "What. Did. You. DO?!"

Still grinning under the hood, Robbie chuckled dryly. "Nothing. I did nothing." He snapped his finger before picking up blade back from the floor.

Rebecca gritted her teeth. "Oh please. That's just a load of Grimmshi- AAARRRGGGHHH!" She fell on her knee as she scream from an unbearable pain inflicted behind on the back of her knees. She looked down to see that she had been struck by 2 arrows. Just like those belongs to Robbie. But how? Where did those arrows come from? He didn't fired anything just before. The only time he fired his arrows was at the beginning of the match after she fired her shurikens. "Ho-How?" The crowd stopped cheering. She pulled both arrow away. While thankfully the arrow didn't pierced her Aura, the impact from the hit is so strong that her Aura took a major dip. Just 10% away from being red. By the time she got on her feet, Robbie was already in front of her, pointing his right blade to her throat.

"Yield." He ordered her, eyes still hidden under the hood.

Surrender. Give up. That's what she is told to do. This is the first time her opponent has said that to her. But she won't do that. Unlike some of her opponent in the past. Some of them would give up when she is too much for them to handle. And she would never looked down on them for that. She also would never told them to do that no matter how stubborn or desperate or pathetic they are. If they chose to be defeated to the ground, she would grant it. She always believe that everyone is worth of their determination. To give up, or to push forward, that's their decision. Not hers. But now, to see someone who have not only overpowered her, but to tell her to throw in the towel is downright insulting. And unforgivable. Admittedly, she had grown to respect Robbie even more as an opponent and a new friend. Respect that have been thrown out of the window for telling her to stop. And she won't let this fight end like that. Stubborn, desperate, pathetic? It doesn't matter. This fight will end with one of them standing. Him or her.

Before she could pulled her fist back for a Shadow Jump to his left, Robbie have already thrusted the pommel of his left blade straight to her stomach. He pulled his right hand and struck her left temple with the pommel of his right blade. He ends it with another pommel thrust to both of her shoulders, chipping her Aura down to zero. She falls to her knee before lying on her back, still conscious.

_Why do they always hate the easy way?..._

Everyone was silent, puzzled from what they've seen. Some of those who knows Rebecca from her day back in Signal believed that she'll have the match in the bag. And yet the outcome is opposite of what they have expected. Rebecca Gordon, one of the best student that Signal has ever produced, have been bested by someone whose appearance screams mediocrity. Someone who is the source of most of the 1st Year's' ire. Someone who've made the Initiation difficult for them.

Pyrrha snapped back to her senses after she was stunned from Robbie's displayed of combat prowess. "Match end! Winner: Mister Lockhood!" She announced.

Robbie sheathed his weapon but still kept his hood on. He then moved next to Rebecca and hold out his hand. She took it as she let him pull her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied curtly. "The arrow that hit my knees. What did you do?" She asked.

"Remember the first two arrows I fired?" She nodded. "It's under the control of my semblance from the start."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, curious. "And your semblance is?..."

"Anything I touched is under my control and indestructible. Also vibrates if I used too much Aura."

"How did you know which shadow I'm going to jump?"

Robbie placed his index finger over his mouth. "Secret."

Pyrrha entered the ring, joining in with both the student. "That was impressive. Both of you." She complimented. "I want to give my thoughts on what both of you could improve, but since today isn't the official class I'll save it for the next class instead. You may go back to your seat." Robbie and Rebecca complied to Pyrrha's order. Once both of them are back on their seat, Pyrrha tap her scroll, activating a giant holo-screen that replays the match. "I hope that everyone learned something from the match. Keep in mind that this class isn't just about fighting. It's also about improving. Since there isn't anything for me to teach today, I'll cut this class short. You may return to your dorm or go to the dining hall. Class dismissed!"

Everyone got up, getting ready to leave the Arena. Ruby was about to join team SPHR and RHYN when Pyrrha suddenly called her. "Ruby! If I could have a bit of your moment, please?"

_Bless you, Missus Arc._

"Aw darn." Ruby turned to SPHR and RHYN. "You guys go ahead. Try not to get into any trouble, 'kay?"

_You're one to talk. Just go already!_

"See ya!" Ruby waved both the teams off before sprinting to Pyrrha.

"So, where to?" Helen asked.

"Dining hall? But it's still early." Said Natsumi.

"How about library?" Rebecca suggested. "We could wait there, kill some time."

Shirayuki nodded. "Indeed. We should do something productive during our free time."

"Alright. To library." Rebecca declared as she is the first to move. Everyone else followed her, except Robbie.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going back to the dorm." He left the group, walking the opposite direction.

"What, you don't like hanging out with us?" Helen asked, in a teasing tone.

Robbie didn't stop walking. "Got something to take care of. Don't you worry, Sharon. I'll join you and everyone later when I'm done."

"Bleed to death!" Helen screamed, irritated at Robbie. "Jerk." She muttered.

After Robbie left, everyone continue to make their way to library. Or at least they about to when Rebecca stop, watching Robbie in the distant. "Guys… Notice that Robert didn't took his hood off after the match?" Everyone paused, thinking what Rebecca just said.

"Now that you mention it…" J.J. trailed off.

**…**

**Beacon Dormitory Building, 04:14 pm**

"Wow. Can't believe that your room is right next to us." J.J. commented as he and the girls are making their way to team SPHR's room. "How did we not know that?"

"I guess we're too caught up with our own stuffs yesterday to actually pay attention around us." Rebecca replied. "If this is a fictional story, it'd probably sound like terrible writing."

J.J. chuckled briefly. "Yeah. And if that's REALLY the case, let's hope there won't be someone talking to himself. You know, as if he's talking to an audience."

"Or a reader." Helen quipped.

After turning to a right corner, they've finally arrived to the door of team SPHR's room. Shirayuki get closer to the door as she took out her scroll. "Welcome team Rhine, to the room of team Sapphire." She welcomed Rebecca's team before unlocking the door.

The door opens, revealing Robbie who is halfway taking his hoodie off. SPH and RHYN stares blankly at Robbie who does the same at them. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Robbie was the first one to react by grabbing the nearest pillow and throw it at everyone on the door. The pillow was about to hit Natsumi, but she ducked, letting it hit J.J. instead.

"GET OUT!" Robbie screamed hysterically, holding his hoodie close to his body to cover himself. He ran to the door, still holding his hoodie, and then slammed the door shut. "_YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!_" He yelled through the door.

"...Sorry…" Hilda meekly apologized.

Natsumi laughed nervously. "Didn't think that we would walked in on a guy changing…"

"At least he's wearing pants." Yvonne retorted, unamused.

"_Dammit!_" Robbie yelled again.

"Wow. Someone's moody." Helen joked. She then nudged her partner lightly on her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't have pissed him off."

"_Ugghh!_" Another scream escaped Robbie's mouth.

Rebecca scowled, but not because of Helen's joke or Robbie's screaming. She had that look the moment she saw Robbie inside the room. She kept her eyes locked on the door after Robbie slammed it shut. "You guys saw that right?" She asked.

Helen cocked her eyebrows. "What, a guy changing? Pretty sure everyone here did."

Rebecca turned to her partner, still scowling. "Yeah, but did you see his face?" Everyone just shifting their gaze, staring at each other in a confused manner. "Bruised. His face is bruised. Right here." She pointed at her right cheek.

"...Well, you did punched him really hard…" Stated Hilda.

Shirayuki nodded, agreeing with her partner. "True. Your attack is rather unrelenting."

Rebecca groaned. "Look, that's not the point. The point is that it's been minutes after we fought. Why's his face still bruising? He still has a lot of Aura."

J.J. who have been silent after a pillow to his face hold his face, eyes closed. He looks as if his focusing on something. "He's in pain." He stated.

The girls stare at him. "What?" Helen, Rebecca, and Natsumi asked simultaneously.

The enormous teen open his eyes and lowered his hand. "He's in pain. A lot of pain. And been holding it in after you beat him senselessly."

Rebecca look at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"He can sense Aura." Answered Helen. "Apparently, so's Rob. That's how he predicted your Shadow Jump." She added.

"Oh GRIMMSHI-"

"_Arrgh!_" Rebecca's frustration was interrupted by another scream by Robbie.

Hilda directed her concern toward Robbie behind the door. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Shirayuki wasted no time and quickly knocked on the door. "Robert-san. It is us. We need to be in this room at once."

"_Five minutes! Ahhhhh…_"

And they waited, Meanwhile, Rebecca have something to ask from J.J.. "So, this Aura sensing. Explain." She glared, emphasizing her demand.

J.J. hesitantly answered her. "It, let's you sense Aura from others. People and animals alike."

Rebecca deepen her glare, waiting for more answers. "Through extensive training, we can use Aura sense to gauge other's Aura of their strength and capacity." She holds her glare. "From what I've learned, those who mastered Aura sense can do more than just sense Aura. They can sense emotion, predict their physical action, and-" He paused, not sure how to say the next point without making it sound ridiculous. However, Rebecca's not making it easy for him with the way she's looking at him "-become a lie detector." He plainly blurt out.

"WHAT?!" Besides Shirayuki, the girls screamed in unison.

Helen grabbed him by the collar. "He can read minds? YOU CAN READ MINDS?" She screamed frantically.

"No! We can't!" J.J. replied, slightly jumpy. "We don't read minds. We, I mean, those who mastered it can tell if someone is lying. That's it." Helen released him, somewhat relieved. "I haven't fully mastered Aura sense yet so I can only sense Aura and intense emotion." He smiled reassuringly.

Rebecca's eyes widen. "If Robert can predict my movement, that's mean he mastered it…" She slowly turned her gaze to her partner, worry painted on her face. Likewise, Helen look just as worried, if not more. Rebecca quickly turned back to J.J.. "Is there a way to protect or shield yourself from Aura sense?" She asked, hoping that he would give her a satisfactory answer.

"There is…" J.J. trailed off. Rebecca's face elevated with joy. "But I haven't learn it yet."

"Ohhhh…" Joy slowly diminished from Rebecca's face.

"_Okay, I'm done!_" Robbie yelled.

Natsumi snickered. "That was fast. Not even three minute."

Shirayuki unlocked the door. The door opened, revealing Robbie who is standing near the window, facing outside. He's wearing his green hoodie again, with the hood up. "Shouldn't you guys be at the library or something?" He asked, without turning away from the window.

Helen crossed her arms. "Well, we thought that that we wait for you so that we can go together."

Robbie scoffed. "I'm fine Natasha. You don't have to worry about me."

Helen grumbled and raised her fist, only to be held back by her partner. "Well now that you're done, we can go together. Now."

"Sure." Robbie answered, still won't turn around.

Hilda lean in to Helen's ear. "Who's Natasha?" She whispered, asking Helen. Helen replied with a glare. "Sorry?"

Rebecca stepped closer to Robbie. "So Robert, you wanna turn around?"

"Why?" Robbie answered, still not budging.

Rebecca sighed. "Because that's really rude. At least look at me in the eye when talking to me."

Robbie groaned. "Ugh, fine." He turn around, facing everyone, though he kept his hood on. "So, we going or what?"

"Drop the hood." Asked Rebecca. Robbie doesn't show any signs of acting on her request before she added "Please."

"Yes mum." Robbie said sarcastically as he grab the hem of the hood. He pull it down to revealing an unmarred face. "Like what you see?"

Rebecca did a double take. And third. And a fourth. And a bruise, it's look as if it wasn't there in the first place. But how?... "What happened to your face?" She asked, curious.

Robbie crossed his arms. "It's how I was born with. I know it's not much to look at but it's the only one I have."

"There was a bruise." Rebecca stated. Helen nodded at her partner's statement.

Robbie dropped his arms. "Well, it's a good thing I have a lot of Aura to spare."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, staring at Robbie suspiciously. "Yeah, good thing..." She trailed off as she slowly look down at his dial. She couldn't get a clear reading at it, so she did something unexpected. She Shadow Jumped into Robbie's one and only shadow which is on his front and grab his left wrist. She would have if Robbie did pull his his wrist back. Frustrated, she hooked her right arm underneath his left shoulder to toss him over. The moment her arm made contact with his upper body, she stop when he groaned in pain. She pulled her arm back as Robbie clutched underneath his shoulder, struggling. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Robbie asked back.

She pointed at the ar4a of his body where his hand is holding. "That. You're, you're hurt aren't you?"

"Yeah! 'Cause you hit me!" He snarked.

"I didn't put any strength on that!" Rebecca argued, defending herself. Seeing an opportunity presented before her, Rebecca swoop in and grabbed his left wrist and look closely at his dial which reads '100%'. She let go, somewhat shocked of what she have seen.

"Dammit! The hell is your problem?!" Robbie yelled, unhappy with how he is treated.

"I'm sorry! I didn't-" Rebecca stammered as she faced Robbie. She then noticed something strange on his face. Curiosity got the best of her as she closed in and touch Robbie cheek with her thumb, the same one where she remember had a bruise. She wipes her thumb over it, causing Robbie to hiss in pain.

"GETOFF FROMME!" Robbie screamed as he pushed her away.

Rebecca fell to her bottom after being pushed away. She got up and look at her thumb to see that there is a powdery smudges on it. Its color almost matches that of Robbie's skin. She noticed a slight discolor on his face when she got close to him before. She look back at him to see that his cheek where she rub her thumb on is a dark red. Like a bruise. "You hurt…" She asked, out concern.

He looked away. "...And?"

Rebecca didn't say anything, as with others. She thought back at the fight against him before. When she spammed her Shadow Jump on him, she had delivered numerous pun and kick at him. She even manage to broke through his guard and hit him right in the face where the bruise is showing. If that punch to the face alone could do that, what about the rest of her atta- "How bad is it? How bad did I hurt you?" She asked him, growing concern.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"No, you're not." She argued, not believing his word.

Robbie run his hand through his hair. "Look, can we just go now?" He walk toward the door only to be stopped by Rebecca, Helen, and Shirayuki. The rest, even Yvonne join the 3, blocking the exit. Robbie sighed. "You guys just love making my life a hell, huh? Well I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for ruining the Initiation. Is that what you want from me?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rebecca broke it. "J.J., hold him." She ordered.

"What?" J.J. asked, confused.

"Hold him. Don't let him get away." J.J. hesitated at first, but relented as he move toward his partner.

Robbie protested. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on! You can't just hold people against their will!" He turn to J.J.. "You can't be serious, dude! Why are you listening to her? She's not your leader!"

J.J. scratched his head. "Oh yeah, good point."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of- Shirayuki, if you don't mind…" She asked the leader of SPHR.

Shirayuki nodded at Rebecca's request. "Very well." She turn to J.J.. "Joseph-san, please restrain Robert-san." She ordered him. He obeyed without a second thought.

"Oh come on!" Robbie make a run for it to the door as he went through everyone. It was futile however as his partner caught up to him. J.J. hooked his arms underneath Robbie's shoulders from behind and lifted him from the floor. He quickly clasped his hands together, locking Robbie in his hold. "Dammit J.J.! Let go!" Robbie barked. He then glared at Shirayuki. "Tell him to let go or I'll say bad things in your ear!" Shirayuki is unfazed by Robbie's threat.

Rebecca pinched the bridge of her nose as she approach restrained Robbie. "Okay, let's get this over with." As she got closer, Robbie bring his leg up in a kicking manner to push her away. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work as she caught his leg and hold it. "Just stay still, will ya? I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise." She then hold the zipper on his hoodie, pulling it down to open it. This cause Robbie to release a high pitched scream.

"Ahhhh! Bad touch! Bad touch! Bad touch!" As he screamed effeminately, Robbie jerked his body around as he tries to get Rebecca and J.J. to release him. "Let go dammit!" Robbie struggled more but to no avail.

Rebecca sighed heavily. "I'm sorry…" She pulled the zipper in a swift motion, revealing Robbie's upper body. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. She covered her mouth, beyond shocked. She slowly step back, wanted nothing more than to be away from him.

Robbie stop struggling, hang loosely under J.J.'s hold. There's no point for him to. "There. Happy?" He asked. He saw Rebecca's reaction. "Oh come on, don't give me that. You want to see this, so look." Rebecca closed her eyes as she steps back a little more. "LOOK!" Robbie shouted.

"I di- didn't me- I'm sorry, I-" Rebecca stuttered as tears slowly flow down her face. Helen bring her arm over her shoulders, hugging her.

"It's okay. It's gonna be alright." Helen told her partner as she calms her down.

Rebecca sobbed. "No it's not. I did that."

"You hurt people before. You hurt me."

"Yeah, but him…" Rebecca look at Robbie dangling at J.J.'s hold, only to look away quickly when her eyes met his. She rest at Helen's shoulder, continue sobbing.

SH of Sapphire and YN of Rhine ignored Rebecca's sobbing as they stare at Robbie's expose upper body. Scars, scars, and more scars covered his chest and abdomen as well as some fresh bruises. Another thing that caught their attention is a tattoo of the head of a lion, or at least what look like the head of a lion based on the diamond shaped mane and a pair of round ears sticking out on the side of the mane.

"What happened to you?..." Natsumi asked, confused yet curious.

Robbie sighed deeply. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Why isn't your Aura protecting you?" Hilda asked, but was ignored.

Natsumi got close to Robbie and closed the zipper of his hoodie. "You don't want to tell us? Fine. J.J., get him to infirmary please."

"NO!" Robbie yelled, protesting at Natsumi's decision. "Hey dummy, put me down!" He ordered J.J..

"Joseph-san, do not listen to him. Bring him to infirmary as fast as you can." Shirayuki ordered J.J., worried of Robbie's situation.

Robbie frowned at Shirayuki's action. "I will give you nightmare!"

**…**

**Beacon Infirmary, 04:25 pm.**

After a notification informed her of visitors, Velvet allowed the visitors an entry. The door opens, revealing a familiar face as well as a few new faces. "Mister Lockhood. I've been expecting you."

_What a terrible way to greet someone at an infirmary…_

"Hey Doc." Robbie greeted back while still being held by his partner.

Velvet leave her desk as she meet the new visitor. "I take it that this people with are your friends?"

"Sure. Friends." Robbie replied, his voice seething with venom.

"Doctor Velvet Scarlatina. Welcome to Beacon Infirmary." Velvet introduced herself to the new visitor. "Please leave your weapons there." She pointed at a table next to the door. She then focus on her potential patient. "So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

Robbie look down, not wanting to make an eye contact with the rabbit Faunus. He then started sobbing. "I was, violated..."

"I beg you pardon?" Velvet asked, her eyebrow raised.

He continues sobbing. "I was sexual assaulted by these devilspawn who calls themselves my friend!" He cried out, still keeping his head down.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "He's hurt really bad. Can you take a look?" She asked the doctor.

Velvet nodded. "Sure. Put him over here." She told them as she move a curtain away, revealing a bed.

Robbie looked up, having the most desperate look in his eyes. "Doc, come on! This is serious! I was touched badly!" Velvet didn't respond. "I'm telling you Doc! I gonna be traumatized for life!"

J.J. gently placed his partner on the bed. "There we go." J.J. got his to sit on the left side of the bed.

Before Robbie could get up from the bed, Velvet placed her hand on his shoulder, massaging it lightly. "Just relax Mister Lockhood. It'll be over before you know it." She assured him. "Everyone. Please give us a moment." She told the rest. She closed the curtain as everyone else waited outside.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said that I was touched."

Velvet stared at him blankly. "I know. Which is why I need you to suck it up like a man."

_Feisty. I am so dead…_

"Okay Mister Lockhood, please take off your jacket." Velvet told him.

On instinct, Robbie brought his arms together, covering his chest. "Why?" He panically asked her.

Velvet sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to take a look at your injuries. That's all. There's no need to be 's not like it's something I haven't seen before. "

Robbie narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?..."

"...I may have take a peek at underneath your jacket when you were passed out after the Initiation."

Robbie made a disgusted look. "Creepy. And not because you're a Faunus."

Velvet massaged her forehead. "I'm a doctor. I have to make sure that my patient is fine."

"I passed out! Not stabbed!" Robbie countered.

"_Is everything fine, hakase?_" Shirayuki voice is heard, mostly likely asking due to Robbie's yelling.

"We're fine!" Velvet replied.

Robbie rested his head on his hands, feeling depressed. "I felt violated…"

"I'm worried, that's all."

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked, still keeping his head rested.

Velvet doubtedly answer him. "I've told Professor Ozpin and Professor Arc."

"Mister or Missus?"

"Missus." Velvet gently placed her on his shoulder again. "Mister Lockhood, please. Let me do my job."

Robbie groaned heavily. "Fine. But you're buying me dinner after this." Robbie took off his hoodie.

Velvet examine the bruising closely to see the damage caused. "Hmm, doesn't seem too bad. I'll apply some ointment and you're good to go."

**…**

While Robbie is being examined by Velvet, the rest of team SPHR as well as team RHYN is waiting in the infirmary. Rebecca sullenly stand with her back rested on a wall.

What happened to Robbie, have made her thinking. This is the first time she faced someone who is heavily wounded. And she is to blame. She have always enjoy fighting. But she never have to worry of something like this. Usually her opponents would walk away with small bruises and cuts, which would be taken cared of by their Aura. Seeing Robbie's situation have made her doubting her past action. What if her opponents was in the same situation as Robbie, only she didn't notice.

"You okay Becca?" She jerked her head to see Helen, looking at her worryingly. She didn't respond as she continues to look sullenly. Helen then grabbed her hand and pull her. "Come on." She pulled a different curtain open, revealing another bed. Getting Rebecca to sit on it, she then closed the curtain and then sit next to her. "So… Worried about Rob?" Helen asked. Rebecca nodded silently. Helen sighed at her partner's response. "Come Becca. Talk to me."

Rebecca hesitated, but soon relented. "You know that when I fight, I always fight to win right?" Her partner nodded. "See that's the thing. I always think about winning. Nothing else."

"And this got you all mopey because…"

Rebecca let out a sigh. "Think about it. Even if I won against Robert, how is it going to be any different for what happened to him? Heck, it might have been worse. I might not just hurt him. I could have-" She stop as tears streaming down her face.

"_I passed out! Not stabbed!"_

"_Is everything fine, hakase?"_

"_We're fine!"_

Helen brings her arm around Rebecca's shoulder, comforting her. "Hey, come on. Just calm down okay?" Rebecca manage to stop tearing up. "Remember what Prof. Qrow said about the worst part about being a Hunter?"

Rebecca wiped her face. "That anything can and will go wrong." She paused as she wipe her face again. "And you need to be ready to move on. I don't know if could move from this though…"

They heard a curtain open. "_Looks like your friend Mister Lockhood is going to be fine. Let me get an ointment and he's good to go._"

Helen got up and urged Rebecca to do the same. "Come on. Let's find out." Opening the curtain, she and her partner go to the bed where Robbie is, who currently sitting on the side of the bed, casually swinging his legs as if nothing is wrong. "So, you okay Rob?" Helen asked. Rebecca stand next to her, not looking at Robbie.

Robbie just glanced at the two. "You heard the Doc. Told ya I'm fine." He directed the last two word at Rebecca.

"I'm not sure if what I saw can be called fine." Helen retorted. "What happen to you?"

Robbie lift his hand up. "Let's see… I got the hell beaten out of me-" He raised a finger. "My personal space was violated-" A second finger is raised. "I was taken against my will-" Another finger is raised. "... That's it I guess. Other than that, I'm feeling pretty good about myself."

_Not._

"I meant your Aura." Helen snapped.

Robbie groaned, obviously not happy with the situation he's in right. "You guys not gonna let this go, do you?" Everyone nodded, even Velvet, who returned with a bottle of ointment in hand. "Fine. Let's start with a question. How many of you have fight without Aura?" Everyone raised their hand. "Okaaaay. How many of you still fight without Aura?" Everyone dropped their hand.

"But that's crazy. And suicidal." Natsumi voiced out.

"You know what else is crazy?" Robbie asked. He paused, waiting for an answer that no one would give him. "Giving up after your Aura went zero. You think that Grimms gonna give a damn if you still have your Aura? You think that the criminals out gonna wait until your Aura's recovered?" No one said anything, as they thought of Robbie's reasoning. Robbie took the bottle of ointment off from Velvet's hand. "Thank you. I'll do it myself."

"Are you saying that you've been fighting without Aura?" Velvet asked, wondering if it's related to Robbie's Aura condition.

"Not exactly. I was trained to subconsciously hold back my Aura." Robbie pocketed the ointment. "I've learned that Aura can be useful, but it can also become a crutch. Hunters nowaday tends to rely on Aura that it held them back, significantly. Which is why I've been taught on how to fight through pain and injuries, without relying too much on Aura."

"That's crazy!" Rebecca shouted. "How can your parent do this to you?!"

"...They weren't around…" Robbie muttered, just audible enough for everyone to hear.

"What happened?..." Asked Helen.

Robbie shook his head out of frustration. "I'm entitled to my privacy and secrets. That means I have no reason to tell any of you unless I want to." He left them as he walk to the door of the infirmary. He stopped the moment his hand is on the door. "But I'll tell you this, and I want all of you to listen very carefully. Especially you, Becca." He turned around and faced them, devoid of emotions. "Out there, if we were enemies, it doesn't matter if you have Auras or not. If you're still breathing and still strong enough to fight, you're a threat to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're not a threat, one way or another. Likewise, I expect you guys to the same. You guys have been trained to fight for what is right. Me? I've been trained to fight for survival." He pushed the door open. "Just be glad that we're not enemies. Oh and Doc, you owe me a dinner."

Leaving the infirmary, Robbie then sensed Rebecca who also left the place. "Robert! Wait!" She called out to him.

_What now…_

"Whaaaat?..." Robbie gritted his teeth.

Rebecca's eyes is red, though she's no longer crying. "Look, sorry for-"

Robbie hold his hand up. "Stop. Don't. No one's ever apologize for this." He gestured his hands in showing his upper body, most likely indicating what's hidden underneath the hoodie. "You don't need to be the first one to."

"It's not that!" She snapped.

_Oh?_

"I'm sorry for underestimating you." Robbie gave her a questioning look. "I wanted to fight you because I thought I could beat you. When I saw what I did to you, I thought I made you into a victim. Felt like a bully. A bad guy."

_You're not. Far from it actually._

"But when you told me and everyone the way you fight and why you fight made me realized something." She raised her right hand. A shuriken suddenly popped out on the palm."Reality is cruel and unforgiving. I need to come to term with that." She throw the shuriken at him straight to the head, which he caught effortlessly. "Sure, I did feel bad for hurting you."

"'Did'?"

A grin formed on her face. "Yeah I did, but I know that you don't give a damn. Right now I don't think I could fight without having to worry of accidentally killing you or something. But someday…" She clenched her fist tightly. "I wanna fight you again without those worries. Without feeling like the bad guy."

Robbie smiled at her declaration. "Let me know when you're ready."

"I will. And Rob?" She pointed her thumb to the top of her chest. "Next time, I'm not gonna lose." She then re-entered the infirmary.

_Should I be worried that she's started to call me 'Rob'?_

Walking away as he going back to SPHR's room, Robbie pulled out the bottle of ointment and tossed into the nearest trashcan. He casually whistle to the tune of Burung Gagak Tua while trying his best to ignore the 4 angry souls that have been spying on him.

_Don't you guys have something better to do?..._

**…**

**SPHR's room, 05:43 pm**

Eyeing an empty jar in his hand that was once full of dark green liquid which he have emptied it into his stomach, Robbie let out an unsatisfying sigh.

_Not good. I still have a lot back at Rusty's. But…_

He think back of the bruises he got from the fight with Rebecca.

_If this is going to happen a lot while I'm at Beacon, I'm gonna need more. I don't think they sell traditional medicines or herbs in Vale. Even if I have the ingredients, I don't think Beacon has the place for me to make it._

He placed the lid of the jar and tighten it and then put it inside his secret stash underneath the bed.

3 knocks on the door. Hilda, according to Aura sense. "Come in."

The door opens. Hilda slowly enters the room and closed the door, being wary of Robbie and her action. "Hi Robert. Yuki asked me to get you. They're gonna serve food soon. Yuki tried to call you but you didn't answer."

Robbie reached for his scroll. "Sorry. I uh, had it to silent." He pocketed it back. "Come on." He stop as he reached the door. He then faced her. "Hey, can we talk for a bit? There's still time, if you're okay with that."

"Uh, sure." Hilda nervously answered.

"So, Shirayuki talked to me." Hilda mentally screamed in despair. "I'm glad she did, to be honest." The mental screaming ceased. "I know you didn't mean anything bad. I don't think you ever did." There is a cheering in her head. "Except for the sword at my neck though. That was totally uncalled for." She cringed at the thought of her action 2 nights ago. "Don't worry, I'm going to put that in the past." Hilda decided that she'll give her partner a hug and thank her. In that order. "But I need you to do something for me."

Hilda nodded hopefully. "Yes?"

"I need you-"

_No going back._

"-to get away from me."

She blinked, frozen right at where she stand. "Pardon?"

* * *

><p><strong>BEACON ACADEMY<strong>

**STUDENT ASSESSMENT REPORT**

**SUBJECT:** INITIATION

**NAME: **LOCKHOOD, ROBERT LONGSTRIDE

**P.I.C.:** ARC, PYRRHA (PROFESSOR)

**COMMENTS: **AN UNPREDICTABLE LONE WOLF, THOUGH HAS YET TO SHOW ANY SIGNS TROUBLE COOPERATING WITH ASSIGNED PARTNER. KNOWLEDGEABLE IN COMBAT DESPITE THE LACK OF ACADEMIC BACKGROUND. ACTED RECKLESSLY DURING COMBAT AGAINST THE JUVENILE GOLIATH, HARMING FELLOW STUDENTS AND SELF. NEED IMPROVEMENT ON TEAMWORK SKILLS AND SELF RESTRAINT.

**NOTE:** [**REDACTED**]

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**And another chapter is up. Thank you all for reading. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Till then, hope that you guy enjoy this chapter. This chapter was suppose to be short, but I guess things didn't go as how I've planned. Oh well.**

**BTW, in the previous chapter, I've stated that there'll be a new entry for Unauthorized. I've decided to hold off on that because I wanted to do what I did with commentary for Chapter 8 and 9 again with Chapter 10, 11, and 12. So yeah, no new entry for Unauthorized until Chapter 12 is out. Someday.**

**So, what do you guys think of the fight between Robbie and Rebecca? Win or fail? This fight is actually inspired by the fight between Arrow and Flash from the first crossover episode of Arrow and The Flash. Future fights may or may not have been inspired by movies or TV shows (anime, cartoon, or live action).**

**Honest and constructive criticism are truly appreciated.**


End file.
